


Falling For You

by SassyDancer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDancer/pseuds/SassyDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere she looked she was reminded of her ex, Caleb.  So needing a fresh start somewhere she didn’t know anyone.  Where people wouldn’t give her looks pity and feel sorry for her because of what happened. So Aviana Spencer moved across the country to a small house in Boston where she finds friends and the possibility of love again if she can find the strength to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I reworked this story from one I did not to long ago and just changed things around for a Chris Evans Story.  
> Words in Italics are flashbacks.

**The first few chapters are a little bit if backstory about my OC.  Chris will come into the story a little later.**

~~

 

Aviana Spencer parked her blue 2014 Honda Pilot outside the small house she just bought in a small suburb of Boston. She walked up to the small light blue house and unlocked the door and looked around inside. It wasn’t huge, not like she was used to living in with Caleb. This house only had three bedrooms, a kitchen, with wooden countertops and an island. There was small dining room as well. Her house with Caleb had six bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a huge dining room and state of the art kitchen Aviana let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her wavy long blonde hair. She stepped outside on the porch and her crystal blue eyes looked around. It was actually nice around here. Nothing like home, which was exactly what she wanted.  Aviana walked to her car and opened the trunk and started unloading her stuff from her car and bringing it in the house As she was unloading her car she noticed someone step outside from the house across the street. They saw her unloading her car and waved. Aviana waved back as they started to walk over. Great, she really wasn’t up for meeting new people but she moved here to get a fresh start so she might as well be nice.

“Hi,” the guy said and she looked over and saw a not so bad looking guy with brown hair and blue eyes, maybe.

“Hi,” she replied.

“I’m Scott, my family lives across the street,” he told her.

“I’m Ava.”

“Its nice to meet you,” he said.

“You to,” she smiled.

“Would you like some help?” he asked

“Sure,” she said and Scott grabbed some boxes from her car and helped her carry them inside.

 

“Thanks for helping me,” she said. “I would offer you something to drink but I haven't went to the grocery store yet.”

“That’s ok.”

“So could you tell me where I could find a grocery store and somewhere to buy furniture?” she asked. “I have to go furniture shopping tomorrow.”

“You don’t have furniture from your last home?” Scott asked.

“Well yeah but I left it there, bad memories,” she told him and he nodded.

“Well the grocery store is easy to find but if you want help with the furniture I can go with you.” he volunteered.  "I really don't mind if you need the help."

“You don’t have to do that,” she said.

“Its not a big deal but if you change your mind I’ll be across the street.”

“Ok,” she said and Scott gave her directions to both stores before leaving.

 

~~

 

She decided she would go buy some furniture tomorrow instead of shipping her furniture here from her house, the furniture would only remind her of Caleb anyway, her ex she was still very much in love with. Aviana tucked her hair behind her ear before grabbing her purse. She might as well find something to eat for dinner and go to the grocery store.

Aviana got in her car and backed out of her driveway and headed into town. She thought she’d go in the grocery store and buy a few things to eat. She’d have to unpack her dishes and pans so she could cook and eat. She hated the thought of getting everything unpacked but she wanted to get settled in and maybe look in a few furniture stores tomorrow. Aviana let out a sigh as she continued to drive. She knew starting over wouldn’t be easy, there would be a new place to get used to and she’d have to get out and meet new people as well. At least these people wouldn’t feel sorry for her when they looked at her and she wouldn’t have to see their looks of pity as they looked at her because of what happened with Caleb.  Aviana wiped a tear that ran down her cheek as she spotted the grocery store and pulled in and parked her car. She pulled down the visor and checked her reflection before grabbing her purse and heading in the store.

As Aviana drove home she thought about Scott’s offer to help her find furniture tomorrow She wasn’t sure about it but she moved away to meet people who didn’t know her. She just wasn’t ready to date or do anything with a guy again yet and she really didn’t know if she ever would be. Caleb was the first guy she ever truly loved. Yeah she had said she loved guys before him and she had even thought she loved them as well but when she met Caleb and actually went on a date with him and got to know him she knew she had never really been in love with those other guys. She let out a sigh and thought back to the first time she met Caleb at a party hosted by mutual friends of theirs.….

 

_Aviana’s friend Tiffani and her fiance Bryan had invited her to a party at their house on a Saturday night. Just a small get together of a few of their friends. Aviana didn’t really know anyone there and spent most of her time by the food table nibbling on chips and cheese cubes, just minding her own business when someone interrupted her._

_“Hello,” someone said and Aviana turned around and saw a very attractive guy standing in front of her. He was about 5’8” tall so he stood over her tiny 5 foot frame. He had short dark hair and beautiful dazzling blue eyes. He was definitely attractive and sexy._

_“Hi,” Aviana replied and he smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth and Aviana couldn’t help but think he had a beautiful smile._

_“I’m Caleb,” he said and she nodded. “What’s your name beautiful?”_

_“Aviana, but everyone calls me Ava.”_

_“Aviana, that’s pretty I like it,” he said._

_“Thanks,” she smiled._

_“You have a pretty smile.”_

_“Thank you,” Aviana said quietly._

_“You’re a friend of Tiffani’s?”_

_“Yes,” Aviana said. “You must know Bryan?”_

_“Yeah we went to school together, used to be neighbors as well.” he said. “So any chance I can get your number or take you out.”_   
_  
“Sorry but no,” Aviana said softly walked away._

 

Aviana let out a sigh as she parked her car outside her house. She had turned Caleb down twice before she finally agreed to go out with him. She never imagined she would have been so happy with him or that she would have fallen so deeply in love with him. If she had known that she wouldn’t have wasted all that time telling Caleb no.  Aviana got her groceries out of her car and went inside her house and started putting things away. She had seen Caleb again a week later when she was out shopping with Tiffani for wedding stuff.

 

_Aviana and Tiffani were shopping at the mall getting things for Tiffani’s wedding in two months. Tiffani had finally decided to stop in the food court to eat lunch and rest a little. Tiffani had excused herself to go to the restroom and left Aviana at the table by herself. She had only been there a couple of minutes when someone walked over._

_“Ava,” a voice said and Aviana looked up and saw Caleb standing there and smiled._

_“Caleb, hi,” she said._

_“So you do remember my name,” he said happily and walked over and sat in Tiffani’s vacated chair. He looked at all the bags around the table. “Been doing a lot of shopping?”_

_“Those are all Tiffani’s for her wedding,” Aviana told him and he smiled. “This one’s mine,” she added and held up a small bag and he nodded._

_“So tell me Ava, do you have a boyfriend?” he asked._

_“No,” she smiled._

_“You dating anyone?” he asked._

_“No,” she said._

_“You want to go out with me?”_

_“Caleb, I’m sorry but no,” she told him._

_“Ava,” he said. “Maybe there’s something telling us we belong together. What are the chances I’d be at the mall the same day as you and find you in the food court?”_

_“Not very good,” she admitted. “But if we’re supposed to be together, you’ll find me again.”_

_“True,” he sighed. “So is there a reason you don’t want to go out with me?” he asked. “Do you think I’m ugly or something?”_

_“No Caleb I don’t think you’re ugly I think you’re very attractive actually.” she admitted._

_“Ok, well I’ll see you again sometime,” he said and stood up and walked away._

 

Aviana started putting up her groceries up as she thought about Caleb. It was about two and a half weeks later before Aviana saw Caleb again. She was at the comic book store looking for new comic books. Yes she was a comic book nerd, Captain America was her favorite.

 

_Aviana parked her car outside the comic book store and went inside. She made her way to the Marvel section. She was definitely a Marvel girl and her favorite was Captain America. The door opened and she looked over and was shocked to see Caleb walk in. Caleb looked around and was surprised to see Aviana there so he walked over to her._

_“Ava, we meet again,” he smiled._

_“It seems so,” she replied and she wondered if he was going to ask her out again._

_“So you don’t seem like the comic book type,” he said._

_“That’s what everyone says,” she told him._

_“So who’s your favorite?”_

_“Captain America,” she told him. “I would marry Steve Rogers if he was real,” she sighed as she picked up a Captain America comic. “What about you?” she asked._

_“Iron Man,” he answered and she smiled as he started looking through the comics._

_“So Ava,” he said. “How about an autograph for your biggest fan?” he asked with a smile as he held out a piece of paper and a pen, he had pulled from his pocket. Aviana laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Aviana,” he said. “Will you let me take you out on a date?” he asked and she smiled._

_“Yes,” she answered and wrote her number down for him on the paper he held out for her._

_“Really?” he asked surprised._

_“Yeah,” she smiled. “Call me,” she told him._

_“Oh I will Aviana,” he smiled and watched as she walked to the counter to buy her comics and then left._

 

~~

 

Aviana and Caleb dated for two years before they got married. They were happily married for a year. Now she found herself alone in a place she didn’t know anyone starting over from scratch and she just really hoped she had made the right decision because there really was nothing for her back home but heartbreak and memories of Caleb everywhere she went.

Aviana fixed herself some dinner before heading to bed tomorrow she had a long day of furniture shopping to do and then maybe she could turn her house into a new home for her. Before bed she pulled out a photo of her and Caleb on their wedding day and ran her fingers over Caleb’s face. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. Caleb and Aviana had a year of happiness before everything was ripped away from her and she couldn’t go anywhere without being looked at with those looks of pity and sorrow and having everyone say how sorry they were for what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes on her first date with Caleb in this chapter and you learn more about their relationship and a little more about Caleb.

**Thanks to everyone who left Kudos on this story.  Chris will be in the next chapter.**

 

_~~_

 

_“_ _I’ll always love you Aviana Hope, no matter what. No matter how big of a fight we have or how stubborn we’re being. Never doubt how much I love you,”_ Caleb said.

 

Aviana woke up the next morning echo’s of what Caleb used to say to her in her mind. _“I’ll always love you Aviana Hope, no matter what. No matter how big of a fight we have or how stubborn we’re being. Never doubt how much I love you,”_  
Aviana shook her head and climbed out of her sleeping bag and went to eat breakfast and shower and furniture shop.

 

Aviana had spent half the morning looking for furniture. She found a nice simple leather couch and matching chair with a couple of end tables. She also managed to find a Queen size Sleigh bed. The best part was they could deliver everything that afternoon. She also found a nice entertainment center with flat screen TV, DVD player and Stereo. So after doing that she went home to rest and wait for her furniture to be delivered.

When Aviana got home she slid a frozen pizza in the oven and did some more unpacking while it cooked…

_Aviana was surprised when after she gave Caleb her number he didn’t call her for two days. She was sitting on the couch watching TV when her cell phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number but answered it anyway._

_“Hello.”_

_“Ava,” Caleb said. “Its Caleb.”_

_“Hey,” she said unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face. “I was beginning think you weren’t going to call.”_

_“Well I couldn’t let you think I was overly eager to go out with you or something,” he teased and Aviana chuckled quietly._

_“So will you let me take you out Friday night?” he asked._

_“Yes I will,” she said._

_“Really?” Caleb asked surprised._

_“You expected me to turn you down again?”_

_“Yeah,” he admitted. “So I’ll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow night.”_

_“Sounds good,” she said._

_“Just tell me how to get to your place and I’ll pick you up.” he told her and Aviana gave him directions. “alright I’ll see you tomorrow night,” he told her. “I really am looking forward to it Ava.”_

_“I am to,” she admitted. “See you tomorrow.”_

_“See you tomorrow Ava,” he said._

 

Aviana hung some clothes up in her closet, she couldn’t really put much up until she got her furniture later. Aviana never imagined she would like Caleb as much as she did after one date but she ended up finding him sweet, charming, funny and very attractive. She thought there would be one date and that would be it. She found herself hoping he asked her out again after the end of the their first date and found herself extremely happy when he did.

 

_Friday night Aviana dressed in a simple knee length black dress that she paired with a pair of black shoes with a low heel. She had straightened her normally wavy hair and pulled some of it back away from her face. She went with simple make-up, just enough to make her blue eyes stand out and she put on a necklace to go with it. Right at 7:00 there was a knock on her door and she walked over and opened it and saw Caleb standing there. She let her eyes travel over his body, he was really attractive wearing a blue shirt and tan pants. He smiled at her when he opened the door and she swore she felt her heart flutter. While Aviana was busy checking Caleb out he took the time to look at her. The black dress she had on hugged her figure perfectly and showed off her curves and nice legs. She had her long blonde hair straightened and pulled away from her face. He thought her remembered her hair being curly. She was more beautiful than he remembered._

_“Ava,” he said and she looked up at him and smiled. “You ready?”_

_“Yeah,” she said and grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her._

 

_Caleb took Aviana to a nice restaurant to eat. After ordering their drinks and food Caleb glanced over at her._

_“So what do you do Ava?” he asked._

_“I’m a graphic designer.” she told him and he smiled. “What about you?”_

_“Oh, I’m a fireman,” he said and Aviana gasped._

_“Isn’t that dangerous?” she asked._

_“Kind of yeah but I’m not one of the guys that are running in the buildings saving people,” he said. “I make sure the water hose is hooked up right and stand outside the buildings.” he sighed. “I want to be the one running in the buildings,” he told her._

_“But that’s dangerous you could get killed,” she said worried and he smiled._

_“So you’d be worried about me if I was running in burning buildings?” he asked with a smirk._

_“Well I….anyone would worry Caleb,” she told him._

_“I know Ava,” he said. “But I’m next in line to be one of the guys running in if someone quits or something happens.”_

_“And you really want to be running in burning buildings?” she asked._

_“Yes.”_

_“What do you parents think about that?” she asked._

_“They don’t like it,” he told her. “My dad was kind of upset I didn’t come work for him.”_

_“Your dad have his own business?”_

_“Yeah my parents are kind of wealthy with their business and stuff.” he told her. “They didn’t like it when I became a fireman but they dealt with it,” he added. “Mainly because I still help them out a little with the business.”_

_“So what do they do?” she asked._

_“Oh they own a major shoe company.” he told her and she nodded._

 

_After they finished eating dinner instead of ordering desert Caleb suggested they walk to the ice cream place that was a few stores over. Aviana agreed and Caleb paid for dinner and then the two of them walked out of the restaurant together._

_“So tell me one of your most embarrassing moments,” he told her._

_“Caleb really?” she asked._

_“I’ll tell you mine.”_

_“Ok,” she agreed. “In college, I was never much for the whole party scene,” she told him. “Anyway my roommate convinced me to go to this party with her and I ended drinking something that wasn’t just lemonade,” she told him and she saw him smile. “anyway I have no idea what happened except I woke up the next morning naked and couldn’t find my clothes,” she told him. “I had to run across campus to my dorm room wrapped in a sheet.” she said. “Not my best moment,” she sighed and looked over at him and saw him laughing slightly._

_“I’m sure none of the guys were complaining Ava.”_

_“Maybe not,” she shrugged. “But I still didn’t want to run across campus wearing nothing but a sheet.” she told him. “What about you?”_

_“Well I really don’t embarrass easily but there was this one time when I was at the beach and I kind of lost my swimming trunks in the water, they got carried away before I could catch them and so I had to walk out of the water to my towel naked, I didn’t have a cover like you did I had to wait until I got to my towel to wrap it around my waist.” he told her and Aviana giggled._

_“You would find my embarrassing moment funny,” he teased._

_“Yeah,” she said. “Both of our embarrassing moments involve nudity,” she added and he smiled._

_“I told you Ava, its fate, we were supposed to meet and be together.” he told her._

_“Maybe,” she whispered as they arrived at the ice cream place and he opened the door for her and she walked in and he followed behind her._

 

_Aviana remembered how they had ate ice cream and talked about everything. She didn’t remember ever having so much fun on a first date. She almost didn’t want it to end…_

_Caleb walked Aviana to her door after the date. She turned around to look at him._

_“I had a really good time,” she told him._

_“Me to Ava,” he smiled. “So tell me how did I do?” he asked. “Any chance of a second date?”_

_“Maybe,” she smiled and he stepped forward and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her and smiled._

_“Well you didn’t slap me so is it safe to kiss you again?”_

_“Yes,” she whispered and Caleb leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as Aviana slid her arms around his neck. Aviana’s heart pounded as their lips moved together and when he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers._

_“So you want to have lunch tomorrow?” he asked softly._

_“I would love to have lunch tomorrow,” she said._

_“With me?” he asked._

_“Yes with you,” she smiled._

_“I’ll pick you up at 1:00,” he said._

_“Sounds great,” she smiled and he leaned over and touched her lips to his._

_“Good night., I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Good night Caleb,” she said and opened her door and went inside._

 

Aviana let out a sigh as she went to the kitchen and pulled her pizza out of the oven.

After eating her pizza she went into the living room and sat down and started going through a box, it was books so she just left them in there until she had somewhere to put them and glanced over and saw her wedding picture with Caleb on the floor where she put it yesterday. She let out a sigh, they may not have had many years together but the little time that had was amazing and their lunch date that they had the day after their first day was actually great as well. Caleb took her to a tiny diner and they got a corner booth and just talked, getting to know each other, no matter how small the detail, it didn’t seem to matter….

 

_For her lunch date with Caleb, Aviana dressed in jeans and a purple shirt. She left her hair down in her natural waves and slipped on a pair of sandals. At 1:00 there was a knock and Aviana opened the door and saw Caleb standing there dressed in jeans and a button down green shirt. He looked incredibly handsome and Aviana had to stop herself from sighing when she looked at him._

_“I thought I remembered your hair being curly,” he said and Aviana smiled._

_“Yeah its naturally wavy and I just straighten it sometimes,” she told him._

_“Ready for lunch?” he asked._

_“Yes,” she smiled and walked out and closed the door behind her._

 

_When Caleb stopped in front of a small diner Aviana was surprised._

_“It has really good food,” Caleb told her as he got out of the car. Aviana got out and Caleb walked over and took her hand in his. “This is ok right?”_

_“Its fine Caleb,” she assured him and he tightened his grip on her hand and led her inside. They were seated in a corner booth and looked over their menu’s._

_“Everything’s good,” he told her and she nodded. After ordering, Aviana ordered fried chicken and masked potatoes and Caleb ordered Salisbury steak and mac and cheese._

_“So you bring all your dates here or am I just special?”_

_“Oh I think you’re very special Ava and my dates before you refused to eat here.”_

_“Why?” she asked curiously._

_“Its not as flashy a place as they think I should take them,” Caleb shrugged._

_“I like it,” Aviana told him and he smiled._

_“So I want to know about you,” he said. “Who is Aviana? What’s your favorite color, your favorite animal, what place do you want to visit?”_

_“Ok,” she said slowly and the fell into a conversation where they learned everything form each other’s favorite color to where they went to elementary school. They also learned they were both only children and hated ferris wheels. It was odd how much they ended up having in common. They also had just enough differences where things could work._

 

_After lunch Caleb walked her to her door. When she stopped in front of it he leaned down and kissed her lips. Aviana smiled up at him._

_“You busy tonight?” he asked._

_“No,” she answered._

_“Do you like plays and musicals and stuff like that?” he asked._

_“Yeah I like stuff like that,” she smiled._

_“Well I have tickets to the musical Phantom of the Opera,” he said. “And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” he asked. “Its opening night.” he said._

_“I would love to go,” Aviana smiled. “I’ve always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera.”_

_“Ok.” he said. “I’ll pick you up in a few hours,” he told her. “Would you like to have dinner before the show?”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” she said._

_“Well I’ll pick you up at 5:30 and we’ll have dinner and that should give us plenty of time to get to the show.” he told her._

_“Ok,” she smiled and Caleb leaned down and kissed her again._

_“I’ll see you in a few hours,” he told her and she nodded and went inside as Caleb walked away to his car._

 

_Aviana and Caleb had continued to see each other over the next few weeks. During the week occasionally but every weekend they were together. They had been dating for three weeks and she had never invited him inside her place and he had never suggested going back to his place and had never suggested that she invite him in. The more time she spent with him the more she fell for him. Aviana knew she was in love with him but she didn’t know how he felt about her at the time. There was also the fact that if she invited Caleb in or decided to go to his place it would have been the first time she was with a guy. She had dated before but never slept with anyone before and she wanted Caleb to be the first guy she was with._

_After they had been dating about three weeks Aviana invited Caleb over to her place to cook him dinner. She made homemade lasagna rolls, salad and a cheesecake for dessert that was the night things changed._

_When Caleb knocked on the door Aviana let him inside. He walked in and shut the door behind him._

_“Hey beautiful,” he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. Aviana slid her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Aviana sighed when he pulled away and looked up at him. “Dinner smells wonderful,” he said._

_“Its almost ready,” she told him. “You can sit down if you want,” she said and he smiled and sat down at the table. A few minutes later they were both sitting down to eat. They talked about their week so far and their jobs. After they ate dinner and were sitting down with cheesecake, Caleb looked over at Aviana._

_“I need to tell you something,” he said and Aviana looked over at him._

_“Is everything ok?” she asked concerned._

_“Everything’s perfect Ava,” he said. “I’m just had a great dinner that my beautiful girlfriend cooked for me.”_

_“Did you just call me your girlfriend?” she asked smiling._

_“Yeah I thought that’s what you were, I know I’m not seeing anyone else but you.”_

_“I’m not seeing anyone else either Caleb its just we’ve never said it,” she said and he smiled. “I’ve thought of us that way for a while to.”_

_“Good,” he smiled. “There’s something I need to tell you,” he said and reached across the table and took her hand in his. “Well you know how I wanted to get that job at work?”_

_“Yes you want to be one of the guys that goes in the buildings to help people out.” she said._

_“Well one of the guys quit because he’s moving and they offered me his spot,” he told her smiling. “I get to be one of the guys going in the buildings helping save people. helping get them out.”_

_“What?” Aviana whispered. “No.” she said and stood up and walked away. Caleb stood up and followed her._

_“Ava,” he whispered as he stood behind her. “Turn around and talk to me,” he told her and she shook her head. “Ava,” he said and he heard her sniffle like she was crying and he walked around and stood in front of her. “Why are you crying?” he asked quietly. “Ava.”_

_“I’m going to loose you,” she said softly and Caleb wiped her tears away._

_“What are you talking about? You’re not going to loose me I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Caleb, you’re going to be running into burning buildings when everyone else is running out. What if one day you run in and never run back out,” she told him and wiped her tears away. “I just have found you I can’t loose you yet.”_

_“Ava, baby, you won’t loose me,” he told her. “Come here,” he said and grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest. “I didn’t think you’d be so worried about me,” he admitted. “That you would care so much.” he added and she pulled away and looked up at him._

_“How could you not think I care about you?” she asked._

_“Ava I….” he began. “I’ll be careful.”_

_“That doesn’t matter I could still loose you and I don’t want to loose you,” she said._

_“Ava I…Why?”_

_“Because I love you,” she told him._

_“Ava,” he whispered and looked down at her._

_“I need to clean up the kitchen.” she said and went to walk away but he pulled her back to him and kissed her._

_“I love you to.”_

_“You do?”_

_“Yes,” he said. “I think I was in love with you the moment I saw you Aviana.” he told her. “And I would never do anything to intentionally not come home to you.” he said and leaned down and kissed her._

 

That was the night she made love with Caleb for the first time, which also her first time ever with a guy and it turned out to be everything she was always thought it would be. When he found out it was her fist time he did everything he could to make it comfortable for her and cause her the least pain possible, she knew no other guy would ever treat her like that. Like she was the only girl he saw and the only girl in the whole world. He never even noticed how other girls looked at him as he walked by, how they checked him out. His eyes were always on her, his gaze never wavered to another girl wearing a short skirt or tight top. She never doubted his love for her and anyone could see Caleb completely adored her. Aviana was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it When she answered it she saw it was Scott.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“So when I told my mom we had a new neighbor she wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight,” he said as she moved aside to let him in. Scott walked in and she shut the door behind him.

“I can’t tonight, they’ll be delivering my furniture soon and I have to get everything unpacked.

“Tomorrow night?”

“Ok,” she agreed.

“Good,” he said. “I’ll come over and get you about six and we’ll walk over together.”

“Ok,” she agreed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok, bye Scott,” she said.

 

A few minutes after he left her furniture was delivered. The guys brought it in and got everything set up for her before leaving. Once they were gone Aviana was able to get her clothes unpacked and put up and her house was finally started to come together.

That night as Aviana got ready to go to bed she glanced over at the photo of her and Caleb on their wedding day. Her wedding day was one of the happiest days in her whole life, because she knew after that day she would get to spend the rest of her life and start a family with the man of her dreams.

Aviana looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally wavy hair was straightened and pulled away from her face held in place by a beaded barrette. Her white veil was placed on her head. She wore a simple white strapless floor length gown. Caleb looked incredibly sexy in his tux as she walked towards him and they said their vows in front of their friends and family, promising to love and take care of each other for the rest of their lives. After their wedding Caleb took her on their honeymoon and he didn’t let her know where they were going until they were on the plane. He took her to Paris where they spent three weeks together exploring the city and learning even more about each other.

Aviana turned the light off and laid down in bed. She knew she would never find another guy as amazing as Caleb and the truth was she didn’t even want to try to find another guy, she didn’t want to fall in love again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana meets Scott's family and then Chris when he arrives over dinner. Chris asks her out and she turns him down which leads Chris to say some mean things to her and she ends up running out. After Scott confronts him he talks to her and convinces her to give Chris another chance.

The next morning Aviana woke up and after having breakfast she finished unpacking. She hung up paintings and art work she had made around the house last. Aviana loved painting and photography and making stuff. She was actually good at it as well. She got lucky that the company she was working for as a graphic designer allowed her to keep her job there and just work from home with the agreement that she would have to fly back for meetings at least once a month if not more.

 

_~~~~~~_

 

_Aviana and Caleb had been dating about four months and Caleb had been running into burning buildings saving people like he always wanted for two months of that time. He always had bruises and cuts and minor burns but he had been lucky so far, nothing serious had happened to him. Then one night Aviana got a phone call…._

_“Hello,” Aviana answered._

_“Is this Ava?” a male voice asked._

_“Yes this is Ava,” Aviana said confused._

_“This is John, I’m the fire chief for Caleb’s department.”_

_“What happened?” Aviana asked quickly and she could already feel the tears pooling in her eyes._

_“There was an accident at a house we went into, Caleb went in to save a little boy and the roof collapsed on him,”_

_“Oh no!” Aviana exclaimed._

_“He’s going to be ok but he’s in the hospital and he told me to call you if something ever happened to him, you’re his emergency contact.”_

_“Just tell me where you are and I’ll be there,” Aviana said and the police chief gave her directions and she grabbed her purse and left._

 

_When Aviana parked outside the hospital she took a deep breath to try and pull herself together. She had cried all the way to the hospital but she finally pulled herself together_ _and got out of the car and made her way inside. When she got to waiting room it was really crowded but a man who looked to be mid to late thirties approached her._

_“Ava,” he said and Aviana looked up at him._

_“John,” she said hopefully._

_“Yes, I’m glad you’re here, he’s asking for you.” John sighed._

_“Where is he?” Aviana asked._

_“This way,” John said and led her through a hallway past several rooms before stopping in front of one. “He’s in there and its really not as bad as it looks I promise,” John told her and she nodded and took a deep breath and walked in._

 

_When she walked in the room she saw Caleb was laying in the bed. He had bandages on his arms and chest. She could see cuts and some bruises already forming on his face. Tears pooled in her eyes as she walked over and stood by the bed._

_“Caleb,” she whispered._

_“Ava” he said hoarsely. “I’m ok.” he told her and she shook her head._

_“You need to be more careful,” she told him. “I love you so much Caleb,” she sniffled as the tears ran down her cheeks. “I really don’t want to loose you.”_

_“This was just an accident Ava, I’m going to be ok,” he told her._

_“Well when you get out of here, I’m going to take care of you until you’re better,” she told him and Caleb smiled._

_“I love you Ava,” he said quietly._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Aviana was getting dressed for dinner with Scott and his family. She was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. She left her hair down in its natural waves. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was almost six so Scott should be here soon. She walked into the living room just as there was a knock on the door. She walked over and answered the door.

“Hey Scott, come on in,” she told him and he stepped inside.

“It looks great in here,” he told her and she smiled.

“I’ll give you a tour later,” she told him.

“We have time now,” he told her. “We won’t eat until seven.”

“Ok,” she said. “Well this is the living room,’ she told him and then she led him to the kitchen. “Kitchen, nothing special. Dining room,” she said as she walked into the next room. “My bedroom,” she said opening a door and he peeked inside and she closed the door. “Bathroom, my office,” she said as she opened a door and led him inside and he saw a desk with a computer on it, a file cabinet, there was also a drawing table with pencils and stuff on it. Scott walked around and looked at the photos on her walls in the room.

“These pictures are beautiful,” he said as he looked at some scenery photography and then black and white photos of a very attractive man.

“Who’s the photographer?”

“I am,” she said.

“They’re really good.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Who’s the guy?” he asked and Aviana saw he was looking at Caleb. “It’s a really good picture.”

“Oh he’s just someone I know.”

“So none of my business,” Scott smiled.

“Sorry,” she said softly.

“Its ok,” he told her.

“Well there’s one more room and its kind of my secret,” she told him and opened the door and led him inside.

“Oh wow!” Scott exclaimed.

“I’m kind of a comic book nerd,” she said. “I have my comic books on those shelves over there.” She told him. “Captain America is my favorite and has been since I was younger.” She told him. “My movie posters from the movies,” she said and Scott looked at her movie posters, both Captain America’s, All three Iron Man and the first Avengers movie.

“So I never would have pictured you as a Comic book nerd.”

“Why?”

“You’re so pretty,” he said and she smiled.

“Well thank you,” she smiled.

“So Cap is you’re favorite?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I wanted to marry Steve Rogers,” she confessed and Scott laughed.

“So what do you think of the guy that’s Captain America in the movies?” he asked.

“I think he’s great,” she said. “I like him.” She told him as Scott walked around her room. He stopped in front of a comic book canvas. It was a 16x20 canvas of Captain America prints that had three smaller canvases with Captain America prints mounted on top of it. Each of the smaller canvases had wooden letters on top of it. One said Smash, one said bam and one said crunch.

“You make this?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” he said. “So my sisters and their kids will be there as well for dinner.”

“Ok.”

‘We should go.”

“Ok lets go.” She said and they walked out of her house and across the street and he opened the door and led her inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they got inside Scott introduced her to everyone. They were as friendly and sweet as Scott was. It seemed to be a family trait, sweet, friendly and attractive.

“I have a brother but he couldn’t be here. He will be visiting soon, in a few weeks.” He told her, "and I’m sure you’ll like him."

“I’m sure I will.” Aviana said.

“Its so nice to meet you,” his mom said.

“You to,” Aviana said.

“So where did you move from?” she asked.

“Alabama,” she told her.

“Oh, I thought it was somewhere south from your accent,” she said.

“Is it that bad?” Aviana asked.

“Its cute,” Scott told her. “She’s also an amazing photographer and artist,” he added. “You should see her pictures and Comic book room.”

“You like comic books?” his sister, Shanna asked. “Never would have thought that.”

“I know,” Scott said.

“I still don’t get why that surprises people.”

“You’re so pretty,” she said. “When people think comic book nerd you’re not what they picture.”

“Guess not,” she said as her cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. “Its my mom,” she told them.

“If you want to step in the other room you can,” Scott told her.

“Thank you,” she said and stepped in the other room and answered her phone.

 

“Hello,” she answered.

“Ava, how are you?”

“I’m doing good mom,” Aviana answered.

“So how are you settling in at your new house?”

“I’m settling in ok,” Ava told her. “I got lucky that my job is going to let me work from here.”

“Ava, honey Caleb made sure you were taken care of, you don’t have to work.”

“I know I don’t have to work but I need to work,” Aviana told her. “I can’t sit at home all day and do nothing.” she told her. “Caleb understood that about me its why he never gave me a hard time about like other guys might have.” She said. “It also doesn’t feel right living off that money.”

“I understand and I know you’re still hurting even though its been close to a year but I know he would want you to be happy Ava.”

“I know he would mom, Caleb was a good person and you know how much I loved him,” she told her. “I just don’t think I can fall in love again.”

“You can and you will,” she told her.

“I don’t know.”

“Its possible,” her mom told her. “You know your dad was my second husband, my first husband died of cancer and I never thought I could love any man as much as I loved him.” she told her. “But I met your dad and I love him more than I thought it was possible to love someone.” she said. “Make friends and have fun, be happy.”

“I’ll try mom,” Aviana said.

“Have you even read the letter he wrote for you?” she asked her. “His mom told me he wrote a letter for you and asked her to give it to you.”

“No I haven’t read it,” she admitted. “Its still sealed.”

“Ava, its almost been a year, don’t you want to know what he wrote.”

“I can guess what he wrote,” she sighed. “Move on and be happy,” she added.

“He would want that Ava even if you don’t believe it.” she told her.

“I don’t want anyone else,” she told her as her eyes filled with tears.

“I understand but you’ll meet someone and when you do its ok to be with him and fall in love with him.” she told her and let out a sigh knowing it wasn’t sinking in. “Ava. Don’t forget to call so we know you’re ok.”

“I will” Aviana said and they talked a few more minutes before Aviana hung the phone up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She seems sweet,” Lisa said.

“She does,” Scott agreed. “I think her and Chris will get along great.”

“You are not playing matchmaker for our brother,” Shanna said.

“I don’t think he’ll mind,” Scott said. “It can’t hurt to introduce them.”

“What if she has a boyfriend back home,” Lisa said.

“I don’t know if she does,” Scott said. “We can get to know her better over dinner.”

“Alright,” Lisa sighed.

 

Aviana walked in a few minutes later.

“My mom was just making sure I got settled in ok,” she told them and Lisa smiled.

“Well dinner is ready we can go sit down and eat if you want.”

“Ok,” Aviana agreed.

“So Ava,” Lisa said. “What is that you do for a living?”

“I’m a graphic designer,” she answered.

“Oh did you move here for a job?” Scott asked.

“No, I’ll actually be working from home and I just have to fly back a couple times a month for meetings.”

“Oh so why the move all the way here,” Lisa asked.

“I just needed a change and a place that was nothing like what I was used to,” she answered.

“Did you leave a boyfriend back home?”

“No,” she answered softly. “And I’m not exactly in a place where I should be dating anyone.” She added.

“Ok,” Scott said.

 

After dinner Scott walked Aviana across the street to her house.

“Your family’s nice,” she said and he smiled.

“They are.”

“So maybe we can hang out tomorrow,” he suggested.

“Scott I…”

“I know you don’t want to date and I’m not asking you out,” he said. “You’re not my type.”

“Oh,” she said.

“I’m gay Ava,” he said.

“Really,” she smiled.

“Yeah is that a problem,” he asked.

“No definitely not,” she smiled and they fell silent. “So I kind of want to get a dog,” she told him.

“You want to adopt from a shelter?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Ok tomorrow morning I’ll be over around ten and I’ll take you to the shelter and we’ll find you a dog.”

“Sounds great Scott,” she smiled. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he said and she went inside and he walked back across the street.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Scott arrived at Aviana’s at ten so they could go to the shelter.

“So you ready?”

“Yeah lets go,” she said.

 

When they arrived there Aviana looked at all the dogs. She wished she could adopt all of them. She stopped at a chocolate lab who was in the same fence as a golden retriever.

“Those two are buddies,” the guy told her when he saw her watching them. “They get along really well together.” He added. “If you wanted two dogs and had the space they would be perfect.” He told her. “The lab is named Rebel and the Retriever is Bandit.” He told her. “they were dropped off a few weeks ago because the family that owned them was moving and couldn’t take them with them. They were very well taken care of. They are also very playful and full of energy,” he told her and she smiled.

“Can I take them out and walk them around outside?” she asked. “See how we get along.”

“Definitely.” He said. “Let me get some leashes.”

 

A few minutes later Scott and Aviana were walking the dogs outside.

“So what do you think?” he asked as she stopped walking and bent down to pet them.

“You know I’m going to get both of them,” she told him.

“I knew that from the look in your eyes when you saw them.” He said.

“Lets get inside,” she told him and led them inside.

“So how did it go?” the guy asked.

“Well I’d like to adopt them.”

“Great!’ he said happily. “They are both neutered, up to date on shots,” he said as he handed her a piece of paper and a pen and she started filling it out. “You can take them home today.”

“Sounds good.” She said and it wasn’t much later that Aviana and Scott walked out with Bandit and Rebel.

“Now I have to go shopping for them,” she said.

“I’m glad you had a car big enough.”

“Me to,” she said.

 

After getting home Scott helped Aviana get Bandit and Rebel to the backyard where they started running around and playing together.

“I’m going to go to the store and get stuff for them,” she told Scott.

“Have fun,” Scott smiled.

“Will you stay here and keep an eye on them, I’m sure they’ll be fine but….”

“I’ll stay here,” he said.

“Thanks Scott, make yourself at home, if you’re hungry or thirsty you can find something in the kitchen.”

“Thanks Ava,” he said.

“I’ll be back soon,” she said.

“Ok,” he said and Scott sat on the couch and turned her TV on. He walked outside to see the dogs lying on the ground. The two of them saw him and ran over, Scott bent down and scratched their ears and ran around the yard with them for a while before going inside and watching TV, he wondered how long Aviana would be gone. His phone rang a little while later and he saw it was Chris and he answered.

 

“Hey,” Scott answered.

“So what’s going on?’

“Well we got a new neighbor,” Scott told him. “She lives across the street.”

“She,” Chris said.

“Yeah, Ava.” He said. “She’s really nice and beautiful,” he told him. “We just went to the shelter and she adopted two dogs.”

“So she likes dogs?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, she got a Chocolate lab and golden retriever.” He told him. “Rebel and Bandit.” he added.  “You’ll get to meet her when you visit.” He told him “I’m sure you’ll like her.”

“What are you up to?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Scott said as the door opened and Aviana walked inside.

 

“Hey,” she said as she walked inside.

“You need help with anything?” he asked.

“I’ve got it,” she said as she sat some bags down and then went back to her car. She walked back inside with a huge bag of dog food.

“Ava!” Scott exclaimed. “I asked you if you needed help.” He said.

“I told you I didn’t,” she told him. “I’ve got it under control, finish your phone call.”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said as she started unpacking everything she bought. Scott watched her as she sat in the floor and took everything out of the bags. “Look what they had,” she told him as she pulled out Captain America collars and leashes.

“Oh wow!” he laughed. “My brother will love that,” he told her.

 

“What does she have?” Chris asked him. “Captain America leash and collars for the dogs.”

“Oh,” he said. “She’s not some obsessed fan is she?” he asked as Aviana took the collars and leashes and name tags she bought and went outside.

“No Chris, she doesn’t even know you’re my brother or my last name. I don’t even know her last name.”

“Oh.”

“She’s just a comic book nerd,” he told him.

“Oh,” was all he said.

“But is the complete opposite of what you picture.” He told him. “So when will you be here?”

“A couple of weeks,” he told him. “I’ll be able to stay for a few months.”

“Good,” he said.

 

 

Scott found Aviana outside when he finished talking to Chris. She was sitting on the ground and Rebel had his head in her lap and Bandit was sitting beside her. Chris was definitely going to like her.

“Hey,” he said. “that was my brother, he’ll be here in a couple of weeks and he is actually going to be able to stay a few months this time.”

“Does he work away a lot?” Aviana asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I miss him.”

“It must be nice being in a big family,” she said.

“It is,” he said.

“I’m an only child,” she said.

“What was that like,” he asked

“Boring,” she told him and he smiled as he sat beside her and Bandit went over to him and laid his head in his lap.

“So is your brother anything like you?” she asked him.

“Well he’s not gay if that’s what you’re asking.” He said.

“That was not what I was asking but its nice to know.”

“He’s fun and has a good sense of humor. He likes to play jokes on people so watch your back.”

“Thanks for the warning,” she smiled.

“Ava, why did you move all the way here from Alabama?”

“Scott I…”

“Did something happen?” he asked.

“I don’t like to talk about it,” she said quietly.

“Ava, if you need to talk about something you can talk to me.”

“I know,” she said softly.

“Was it bad?” he asked.

“It was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” she told him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

“Damn it,” Scott cursed. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He told her.

“Its ok Scott, it just hurts to much to talk about.” She told him.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Its fine Scott,” she told him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the next couple of weeks Aviana got settled in her house and had even had dinner with Scott and his family. Her and Scott had become really good friends. She considered him her best friend. Her and Scott were having dinner at her house the night before Chris was due to visit.

“So my brother will be here tomorrow,” he said. “So dinner at our house tomorrow night.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “He’ll probably be tired from his flight and want to spend time with all of you.” She said. “I’m sure he would rather spend time with his family not some complete stranger.”

“Come on Ava,” Scott said. “My whole family loves you and considers you part of our family.” He told her.

“That’s really sweet and I love your family to.” He said.

“So dinner tonight,” he said.

“Ok,” she agreed.

“Just come over about six.”

“I’ll be there.” She told him.

“Good.” He said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_When Caleb was released from the hospital, Aviana insisted on being with him to make sure he was ok. She didn’t want to leave him, he could have died in that burning building, she could have lost him forever. Aviana asked him if he wanted to stay with her or if he wanted her to stay with him a few days. Caleb told her she could stay with him for a few days and after getting him settled in at his house she packed a bag before returning to his house. Caleb was in the bedroom when she got back. She sat next to him, he smiled over at her._

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“I’m perfectly fine Ava,” he told her. “I’ll be able to go back to work in a few days.”_

_“I wish you wouldn’t run into those buildings Caleb.”_

_“I know baby,” he said. “I love you and I’m sorry I worried you and made you so upset.”_

_“I’m just so glad you’re ok,” she said as she laid down next to him. “I really don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”_

_“Well you’re not going to have to find out Aviana Hope because I’m not going anywhere,” he told her and he gently ran his finger across her cheek. “I’m here with you as long as you’ll have me.”_

_“Then I hope you end up staying around forever then because that’s how long I want you,” Aviana told him and she leaned over and touched her lips to his. “Do you need_ _anything? Thirsty? Hungry? You have to take your medicine in an hour though.”_

_“I’m ok, you don’t have to go to any trouble.”_

_“Its no trouble Caleb, I love you.”_

_“I love you to Aviana.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next night Aviana stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was dressed in jeans and a pink top.  She left her hair down in its natural waves and had put on a touch of make-up.

A few minutes later Aviana walked across the street and knocked on the door. It was opened a few minutes later buy a man she had never seen. He was about six feet tall with beautiful blue eyes and a beard. He was also really attractive and looked like Chris Evans.

“Hi,” he smiled. His smile was perfect.

“Hi I’m Aviana, I live across the street.” She told him. “Scott invited me.”

“Oh yeah, he told me about you,” he said and he moved so she could walk inside.  He shut the door behind her and turned around. “I’m Chris.” he said and she shook her head.  She was going to kill Scott for not telling her.

“Say good bye to your brother, I’m going to kill him,” she said and Chris laughed which is when she knew he was definitely Chris Evans. She was standing in front of Captain America.

“So he didn’t tell you who I was,” Chris said.

“He never even told me his last name but I never asked.” She told him. “So where is he so I can kill him.”

“In there,” Chris told her and Aviana walked into the other room and over to Scott.

“Ava,” he said happily. “So glad you made it.” He said as Chris walked in the room and looked over at them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?’ she asked as she punched him in the arm.

“Tell you what?” he asked innocently.

“Who your brother is, who you are?”

“You never asked,” he smiled and she glared at him.

“You are not my friend right now,” she told him.

“You love me and you know it,” he said and she rolled her eyes and turned away as one of his nephews walked over.

“Ava,” he said and she smiled and bent down so she could talk to him.

“Hey handsome,” Aviana smiled.

“Look at my new t-shirt Uncle Chris bought me,” he said and she saw he was wearing a Captain America t-shirt.

“Oh that’s a really cool t-shirt,” she said. “You know Captain America is my favorite superhero.”

“Cool,” he said as Chris walked over to them. He took a second to look at Aviana. She was really beautiful. Long wavy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, smooth skin and curves everywhere he liked them. It was almost as someone put all the things he liked in a girl and gave them to her.

“Hey buddy,” Chris said.

“Uncle Chris!” he exclaimed and jumped into his arms. “Have you met Ava?”

“Yes I have,” Chris smiled as she stood up. “You think you could let me talk to her?”

“Ok,” he agreed as Chris put him down. “But she’s my girlfriend.” He told him and walked off.

“Oh so you’re his girlfriend,” Chris said.

“Guess so,” she shrugged.

“So Scott didn’t tell you I was his brother.” He asked.

“No, he told me he had a brother who worked away a lot but he didn’t tell me your name.” Aviana said. “But I never asked either.”

“Oh,” he said. “So where did you move from?”

“Alabama,” she answered.

“I thought you were from somewhere south.” He said.

“My accent right?”

“Yeah but I like it,” he said and she smiled. “So you live by yourself?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “So no boyfriend?”

“Well I kind of have a boyfriend.” She said.

“Oh yeah I forgot,” he smiled. “But I was wondering…”

“Can you excuse me a minute,” she said.

“Yeah.” He said and Aviana turned and walked away. She found Scott and drug him outside.

 

 

“Ok what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Your brother,” she told him.

“You two looked like you were getting along fine.” He said

“We were and he seems really nice but I think he was about to ask me out,” she told him.

“Ava if he asks you out just be honest with him and if he doesn’t take it well then that’s his problem.”

“You’re right.” She said and he nodded.

 

 

Aviana went back inside and found Chris.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“So I know we just met but I was wondering if you might want to go out with me?” he asked.

“Chris I…I can’t,” she said.

“Oh,” he said and turned and walked away. Aviana let out a sigh and followed him.

“Chris,” she said. “Chris,” she said and he turned around.

“Its…”

“Don’t say its not me because it probably is,” he told her. “It usually is anyway.”

“But I…”

“Its ok if you don’t like me but you do know my brother’s gay right, you’re not his type.” He told her.

“I know that,” she said. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked.

“You don’t think I’m good enough to date, its fine.” He snapped.

“Chris I never….”

“Probably wouldn’t have worked anyway,” he interrupted. “You seem like a stuck up bitch anyway.”

“Just because I turned you down is no reason to be so mean,” she told him. “I might have a good reason,” she added. “I never would have thought you were such a jerk,” she said and turned and walked away. She was about to walk out the front door when Scott stopped her.

“Ava,” he said. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah I need to get home,” she said.

“Ava look at me,” he said and she turned around and he saw tears in her eyes, “What happened?”

“Ask your brother,” she told him and walked out the door. She ran across the street and into her house. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and changed into her pajamas. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to let her dogs inside. She opened the door and they ran inside.

“Hey guys,” she said scratching their ears. “What is wrong with me?” she asked. “Why can’t I date any other guys,” she said. “I just loved Caleb so much that I don’t think I could ever love another guy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Aviana left Scott went to find Chris. He found him talking to his mom.

“Chris I need to talk to you,” he said and walked away. Chris followed him outside. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Scott.

“What is this about Scott?” he asked.

“What did you say to Ava?” he asked. “She was in tears when she left.”

“She was crying,” Chris said dropping his arms to his sides.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I asked her out, she turned me down.”

“And then what?”

“I may have said some things to her.”

“What kind of things?”

“Well to not say it wasn’t me because it probably was. That it was ok if she didn’t like me but she wasn’t you’re type.”

“Damn it Chris she knows that, she knows I’m gay.” He told him. “So what else?’

“That it was ok if she didn’t think I was good enough to date because it probably wouldn’t have worked anyway and that she seemed like a stuck up bitch.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Scott exclaimed. “That you would hurt a girl who has done nothing to you.”

“Scott I…”

“Its not you Chris, Ava doesn’t want to date any guy right now, she told me that,” Scott told him. “I have no idea what happened to her but it was so bad that she moved across the country and started over, she even bought new furniture because her old furniture had bad memories.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I had no idea.”

“When I asked her about it she started to cry, she says it hurts to much to talk about,” Scott told him. “She needs someone to care about her not hurt her and make her cry.”

“I’ll apologize to her.” He said.

“I would wait until tomorrow if I were you because if it were me I’d punch you in the face if I saw you right now.”

“I’m sorry Scott. Dating hasn’t been easy for me lately, I always pick the wrong women to go out with. I guess I’m just tired of being rejected.”

“She’s not rejecting you Chris,” Scott told him. “She needs friends right now more than anything else.”

 

 

After talking to Chris, Scott made his way over to Aviana’s. He knocked on the door, a few seconds later she opened it.

“Scott,” she said. “Come in,” she added and moved to let him inside. She closed the door and Bandit and Rebel ran over.

“Hey guys,” he said and he bent down to pet them. “so I talked to Chris and he told me what happened.”

“Its fine Scott,” she said.

“No its not because that’s not usually who Chris is,” he told her. “He’s not a bad guy.”

“I’m fine.” She told him.

“Well he’s going to apologize tomorrow I told him you might punch him if you saw him tonight.”

“I wouldn’t have hit him,” she told him and Scott nodded.

“I know,” he said. “He’s a good guy give him a chance.”

“Ok.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris apologizes to Aviana and the two of them end up spending time together.

 

The next day after breakfast Aviana changed into jeans and a t-shirt and went to do some work in her office. A couple of hours later she heard someone ring the doorbell and she went to answer it. When she opened the door and saw Chris on the other side.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she replied. “Come in,” she told him and moved to let him in. she closed the door and the dogs came running over and sniffed him.

“Who are these guys?” Chris asked smiling as he bent down and started petting them. They were jumping on him as he scratched their ears. Aviana smiled, Chris looked adorable as he was petting her dogs. She could tell he loved dogs. “What are their names?’

“The lab is Rebel and the retriever is Bandit.”

“Rebel and Bandit,” he smiled. “Cool names.”

“Scott went with me to the shelter and I got them.”

“You adopted two dogs from the shelter, not many people would do that,” he said.

“Yeah well they were buddies I couldn’t separate them,” she told him and Chris stood up and the dogs jumped on him.

“Ok guys leave Chris alone,” she told them.

“Its ok,” he told her as he gave them a pat on the head.

“Aviana,” he said. “I want to apologize for what I said last night” he began. “I really am sorry I hurt you and made you cry.” he told her. “I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Then why did you say it?” she asked and looked up at him.

“I was angry you turned me down,” he admitted.

“Chris did you ever think that I might have a good reason for not going out with you?” she asked. “That it wasn’t you I didn’t want to go out with that I don’t want to date any guy right now?”

“No I never thought about that,” he admitted.

“Chris I’m just not at a place where I should date any guy right now,” she told him. “Just please understand that.”

“I do now Aviana and sometimes I do get mad and I say stuff I regret, just like everyone else. Even though people seem to think I don’t or shouldn’t.”

“And you really didn’t mean anything you said to me?” she asked skeptically.

“No Aviana, you are pretty and I don’t think you’re a stuck up bitch. I don’t know you that well, I’d like to get to know you better,” he told her. “I would totally understand if you wanted nothing to do with me though.”

“Chris what I need right now are friends, just friends and I know that’s not what you really want,” she told him.

“But if that’s what you want its what I’ll do Aviana,” he told her and she smiled slightly.

“Really?” she asked, definitely not believing him.

“You don’t believe me,” he sighed and looked away before glancing back over at her. “But I’ll prove it to you Aviana,” he told her and took a step closer to her and took her hand in his. “If you give me one more chance I promise you that you want regret it.” he said quietly and Aviana looked up at him.

“Because you don’t really want to go out with me?”

“No I want to go out with you Aviana but I’m willing to just be friends with you, if its what you want.” he told her and she smiled slightly.

“You’re not going to ask me out again?” she asked skeptically.

“No I won’t,” he told her and Aviana looked at him shocked.

“Really?” she asked, wondering why she was slightly disappointed because she didn’t want to go out with him. Did she?

“Yes Aviana when you decide you want to go out with me, you’ll have to ask me out,” he told her and she looked surprised.

“Chris I…”

“I mean I’ll take you anywhere you want to go and pay for it and do whatever you want but you’re going to have to do the asking.” he said and she smiled.

“Ok,” she told him and he smiled down at her a real genuine smile that made his whole face light up. He had a really nice smile, his smirk was sexy but his smile was very nice. Aviana looked down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then looked back up at him.

“Ok then,” he said. “I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

“No I was just finishing up some work.”

“You work from home?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a graphic designer.”

“That’s cool,” he smiled. “So do you want to go to lunch?” he asked. “Not a date, just friends,” he added.

“Yeah,” she said. “Let me put the dogs out and change and I’ll be ready,” she told him.

“You don’t need to change, you look ok the way you are.”

“Ok,” she said. “Rebel, Bandit,” she called. “Lets go,” she said and they followed her to the back door and she let them out. Then she went and grabbed her purse and went back to where Chris was waiting for her.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” she said and the two of them left. He led her across the street to his car and opened the door for her and she got in and he closed it behind her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“So why did you get so upset when I was going to turn you down?” Aviana asked once they were in Chris' car and on their way to lunch.

“I’ve been rejected a lot lately,” he admitted. “And its never me they say but I know it is,” he sighed. “Most women can’t handle my life that I’m never around and they get jealous when I have to kiss other women in movies,” he told her. “They believe all the rumors they hear about me,” he said quietly. “I’m not a cheater, I know what it feels like to be cheated on. If I’m with a woman she’s the only one I’m with but its not like they believe me.”

“That sounds horrible,” Aviana said. “Chris I…”

“I can’t believe I just told you all that,” he said and looked away. “So when Scott told me you were a comic book nerd you were not what I pictured,” he said as he drove into town to find a place to eat.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” she said. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Thank you,” he chuckled.

“So who was your favorite superhero?”

“Captain America.”

“Really?” he asked surprised.

“I’m not just saying that because you’re in the car with me either.” She said. “I’ve always liked Captain America.”

“Why?”

“Well to me Steve Rogers was just a guy,” she said. “He wasn’t born great like Thor or achieved greatness like Iron Man. Steve just sort of had greatness thrust upon him and did the best he could with it,” she said. “And he did a pretty awesome job.”

“I never thought of it that way,” he said.

“Plus I would have married Steve Rogers if he was real,” she told him and he chuckled.

 

Chris parked the car outside a restaurant a few minutes later and they got out and went inside. The two of them were seated at a table and ordered their food a few minutes later.

“So how long are you going to be in town?” Aviana asked.

“A few months,” he answered.

“That must be nice for you,” she said.

“It is,” he told her. “I miss my family when I’m not here.”

“I know they miss you to,” she said.

“Well they all seem to love you,” he said.

“I love your family to Chris,” she said. “I was an only child growing up so being around a big family is fun.”

“Well it wasn’t fun all the time,” he told her.

 

After eating Chris drove home and parked his car at his house before walking Aviana across the street. She opened the door and they went inside. Aviana put her purse in her room and then went back to join Chris. She was thinking about their conversation earlier and how he said she’d have to ask him out when she was ready. Not if When. Aviana looked over at him and Chris took a step back.

“Aviana,” Chris said confused. “Everything ok?”

“You said when,” she told him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked her confusion in his voice and on his face.

“Earlier when we were talking, you said when I decide to go out with you I’ll have to ask you out.”

“Well yeah otherwise I won’t know you’re ready or that you want to go out with me,” he said as if it was obvious.

“You say when like you’re so sure I’m going to want to go out with you.” she pointed out.

“I’m being optimistic Aviana,” he told her.

“Oh,” she whispered

“So do you think you’re going to like it here?” Chris asked her.

“I think I am,” she smiled. “Me and Scott get along really well,” she told him. “I like him.” she added. “Your family has been great as well. I like them.”

“What about me?” Chris asked and she looked over at him.

“You’re different than I thought you were at first.” she told him.

“How?”

“Well at first you hit on me and tried to get me to go out with you and then you called me a stuck up bitch, so I thought you were horrible, even though Scott tried to tell me you weren’t so bad.” she told him. “and after talking to you and spending time with you today, you aren’t so bad.”

“So you don’t think I’m a horrible person?”

“I don’t think I ever really thought that.,” she told him and he smiled.

“Good,” he said thankfully. “I’m glad.” He told her and she smiled before walking away. She went and opened the back door and the dogs came running in and over to her and she bent down to pet them before walking back into the living room and they followed her and ran over to Chris when they saw him to see if he would pet them and he did.

“So you like dogs?” she asked.

“I love dogs,” he told her. “My dog died not to long ago and I just haven’t got another one yet.”

“I’m sorry Chris, I know how attached you get to pets,” she said.

“They become family,” he said and stood up.

“Exactly,” she said and they fell silent.

“So everything looks really good in here,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said. “You want to see the rest of it?”

“Yeah,” he said and she led him around the house. She opened the door to her office and he walked in and looked around.”

“These pictures are amazing,” he said. “Who’s the photographer?”

“I am,” she told him.

“Really?” he asked surprised. “They’re amazing.” He told her.

“I’ve been able to hang up some more in here since Scott saw it last,” she told him. “I only had two up then.” She added and he walked around and looked at a couple of photo’s of landscapes. He stopped in front of three photos of a very attractive guy. He knew the look in the guys eyes, it was love.

“Who’s the guy?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said and walked out of the room. Chris followed her and she walked to the next room.

“Ok this is my comic book room,” she told him and opened the door and led him inside.

“Cool,” Chris said as he walked around. He saw her comic collection on one side of the room and all her movie posters on the walls. He walked over and looked at a canvas on the wall.

“Did you make this?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Its so cool,” he told her.

“Thanks,” she smiled and they walked out of the room.

“I should probably get back but can we hang out again?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Great,” he said.

“Bye Chris,” she said.

“Bye Aviana.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris walked across the street.  When he walked back inside Scott was waiting for him.

“How did it go?” he asked. “I’m guessing good since you were gone for a few hours.”

“Yeah we talked, I took her to lunch and she showed me her house.”

“Did you see her photos.”

“Yes, they are amazing,” he said and Scott nodded.

“I’m still curious about the guy in the photo in her office.”

“Yeah I saw him,” he said. “If she wants us to know she’ll tell us.”

“Guess so.”

“She agreed to hang out with me again.” He said and Scott smiled.

“Good,” he said. “When.”

“I didn’t ask her for a specific day it was enough that she agreed.”

“Guess so,” Scott said. “You’re lucky she’s so sweet. Other people might not have forgiven you.”

“I know.” He sighed. “I still don’t know why she did.” He said.

 

 

Aviana went to her room and took a box from under her bed. It had pictures of her and Caleb in it and the letter he wrote her. She put the letter aside and went through the pictures. She came across a picture of Caleb. He was on the beach and he had just his swimming trunks on and you could see his six pack abs and toned body. Aviana let out a sigh, she remembered that trip to the beach it was after his accident where he ran in the building and the roof fell on him. When he was well he took her to The Big Island of Hawaii for a week. Some friends of his family had a private spot on the beach and they let Caleb and her stay in their house for a week. The two of them spent their week exploring beaches and spent a day hiking and even saw the volcanoes. Although Caleb made sure to fill there week with fun, taking her places she would have never got to see without him he was also very romantic surprising her with moonlight strolls on the beach and a sunset candle light dinner. They ate on the beach as they watched the sun set into the water. Aviana remembered never wanting to go back to reality, she would have loved to stay with Caleb in Hawaii forever…

 

_Aviana and Caleb were sitting on the sand together outside the house. Caleb was sitting on the sand and Aviana sat between his legs._

_“I’ve had such a wonderful time here with you,” she sighed. “I wish we didn’t have to go back tomorrow,” she sighed as she leaned against him._

_“Why?” he asked smiling._

_“Well if we never go back, you won’t have to run into anymore burning buildings,” she whispered._

_“Aviana,” he whispered. “I love you and I promise I’ll be more careful.” he told her._

_“I never want to loose you Caleb,” she said as she turned to face him. “I love you so much,” she told him. “I want you always.” she told him and he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her._

_“Move in with me when we get back home,” he said softly._

_“What?” she asked surprised._

_“I want you to move in with me,” he told her. “I want to fall asleep beside and wake up with up everyday from now on.” he said and she smiled._

_“Really?” she asked and he nodded._

_“Yes Ava” he said as he brushed her hair away from her face. “So will you?”_

_“Yes,” she answered. “I’ll move in with you when we get back.” she told him and he smiled and she leaned over and kissed his lips. Caleb ran his hands up her sides, playing_ _with the hem of her shirt. Aviana smiled at him and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head._

_“Ava,” Caleb whispered as he ran his hands over her bare stomach.. She smiled and gave him a gentle push and he fell back on the sand and she stretched her body out over his…._

 

Aviana laid the picture of Caleb down and wiped the tears that ran down her cheek. How could she ever love another man. Caleb was her whole world and she loved him so much. How could another guy love her anyway, if they knew what happened they would never want her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana didn’t hear anything from Chris for a couple of days. She thought maybe he just didn’t want to be friends with her. Maybe he decided that if she wouldn’t date him he didn’t want anything to do with her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris walked downstairs to find Scott. He thought about going to see Aviana but he didn’t want to interrupt her if she was working.

“Scott,” Chris said when he found him in the living room watching TV.

“What’s up?”

“Do you have Aviana’s number?” he asked him.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Can I have it?” he asked him.

“Why do you want Ava’s number?” Scott asked.

“I want to call her to see if she wants to hang out or go to dinner or something.”

"You could just walk over there," Scott pointed out.

“Yeah but I don’t want to interrupt her if she’s working or something.”

“But if you call her you’ll be interrupting her,” Scott pointed out.

“Yeah but if I call her its easier for her to tell me no than if I just show up,” Chris told him.

“And you want to call her because its easier for her to say no because…”

“Because I don’t want her to feel like she has to hang out with me or get along with me because I’m your brother.” He said.

“I highly doubt I’m the reason she wants to hang out with you.”

“Scott I don’t want to mess up the tiny bit of progress I made a couple days ago.”

“Her number is in my phone,” Scott said pointing to his phone that was on the table. Chris grabbed it and started scrolling through the contacts. “Its under Ava.”

“I thought her name was Aviana,” he said looking up from Scott’s phone.

“It is but she usually likes to be Ava,” he told him.

“Oh she’s never said anything to me,” Chris said.

“If she hasn’t said anything don’t worry about it.” Scott told him and Chris dialed Aviana’s number on his phone and sat Scott’s phone back on the table.

“Thanks,” Chris said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana was getting some work done in her office when her phone rang. She looked over at her phone and saw a number she didn’t recognize. She picked it up and answered it.

“Hello.”

“Aviana, its Chris.”

“Oh hey,” she said.

“If you weren’t busy I was hoping you might want to have dinner or watch a movie or something.”

“Oh actually I….”

“Its ok if you don’t want to.” he said.  "I'll totally understand if you don't," he added quietly.

“Actually I do need to finish up what I’m working on, can I call you back when I’m done?” she asked.

“Of course you can,” he said. “My number show up on your phone?”

“Yeah,” she told him. “I’ll call you back when I’m done I promise ok.”

“Ok,” he agreed.

 

 

After talking to Aviana he walked back in the living room and sat by Scott.

“What did she say?”

“That she would call me back after she finished up her work.” He told him.

“It wasn’t a no,” Scott said.

“Or maybe she just doesn’t want to hurt my feelings by telling me no,” he said. “Why did I have to be such a jerk the night we met.”

“I don’t know Chris but she’ll call you.”

“I hope so,” he sighed.

 

 

A few hours later Aviana finished up her work and let out a sigh. She stood up and walked outside to feed her dogs. She spent a few minutes playing with them before going inside. She went back to her office and picked up her cell phone. She found Chris’ number and saved it in her phone before calling him.

 

 

Chris was hanging out with his nephew, giving him a piggy back ride outside. He stopped and let his nephew off his back as he phone rang.

“Hold on a second,” he said and he picked up his phone. The screen had the name Aviana on it and he smiled.

“Hello.”

“Hey Chris,” she said. “I finally finished up my work and I said I would call you.”

“So you interested in hanging out with me?”

“Yeah I am,” she said. “Just give me time to get ready.”

“An hour?”

“Sounds great, see ya then.” She said.

“Bye Aviana.”

 

 

“You wike Ava?”

“Yeah I like her,” Chris smiled.

“Me to,” he said. “She’s really nice and pretty.”

“I know she is.” Chris said. “She is your girlfriend right.”

“Right.”

“You have good taste in girls.” Chris said and he smiled.

“I know,” he smiled,  "But if you like Ava you can be her boyfriend instead."

“Well thank you but right now Aviana and I are just friends.” Chris told him.

“Ok have fun with Ava.” He told him.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Chris walked across the street and rang the doorbell. Aviana looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing jeans and a simple blue shirt. She had straightened her hair and put on some make up. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and let him inside.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she replied shutting the door behind him.

“You look pretty,” he told her and she smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I thought I remembered your hair being curly.” He said.

“It is, I just straighten it sometimes.” She told him.

“Oh,” he said.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I like the curls,” he said and she smiled.

“So what are we doing?’ she asked.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “What do you want to do Aviana?”

“You know I don’t usually like being called Aviana.” She told him.

“Yeah Scott mentioned that today.” He said. “If you don’t want me to call you Aviana I won’t,” he added quietly.

“I think you calling me anything but Aviana would sound wrong.” She told him and he smiled. “So did you have something in mind?” she asked him.

“No.”

“Have you eaten?” she asked him.

“No,” he answered.

“I can cook.”

“Really?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah if that’s ok with you,” she said.

“Sounds great,” he smiled. “What have you got?” he asked.

“Come and see,” she said and walked into the kitchen. Chris followed her. “You like chicken?”

“Yeah.”

“And rice and veggies and cheese.”

“Yes,” he said.

“Ok I’ll make chicken and rice,” she told him.

“Sounds good, do you need any help?”

“No,” she said.

“Can I go outside?” he asked her.

“You’re here to see my dogs aren’t you,” she teased and he smiled.

“I’m definitely here to see you,” he told her and she smiled.

“You can go outside Chris,” she told him. “I’ll join you when I get this in the oven.”

“Ok,” he said and he went outside.

 

Aviana mixed everything together for the chicken and rice bake and slid it in the oven and glanced at the time and set the timer on the stove before going outside with Chris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris walked outside and Bandit and Rebel ran over to him.

“Hey guys,” he said as bent down to pet them. “So you think you two can put in a good word for me with her” he asked and Rebel licked his face. “maybe I can find out why she seems so sad sometimes.” He told them as he stood up and walked over to pick up a ball on the ground. He saw both of them look at him when he picked up the ball. “This belongs to you two,” he said and he threw it and they both ran after it but it was Bandit who brought it back to Chris and dropped it at his feet and wagged his tail happily.  
“Ok,” he smiled and threw it again and they ran after it but this time Rebel brought it back and dropped it on the ground and he threw it again as Aviana walked outside and over to him.

“Oh they’ll never let you leave now,” she told him as Rebel brought the ball over and dropped it.

“Really?” he asked as he picked it up and threw it again.

“Yeah its like their favorite thing,” she told him as he threw the ball again.  "If you throw that ball they'll run after it and bring it back to you all day."

“Aviana did you have a boyfriend before you moved here?”

“I was with someone before I moved here.”

“You know if you ever want to talk about it all you have to do is call.”

“Thanks Chris but I’m ok.” She said as he threw the ball again.

“So why did you forgive me so easily for hurting you?”

“Well because if I’ve learned one thing its life is to short to stay mad at people and not do stuff you want.” She told him. “You apologized I believe you meant it.”

“I did mean it.” He told her.

“Its over now and we can just go from here.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After eating dinner the two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Dinner was really good,” he told her.

“Thanks,” she said

"Thanks for cooking."

"It wasn't a big deal Chris, I actually enjoy it," she told him.  "And its nice to have someone to cook for than just me."

“So you want to hang out with me and Scott tomorrow?” he asked.

“Sounds fun,” she smiled.

“So come over about noon and we’ll have lunch and just do whatever.”

“Ok sounds good.” She said and Chris smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Aviana dressed in jeans and her Captain America t-shirt and made her way across the street. She knocked on the door and Scott answered.

“Hey,” he smiled as she walked in. “Doing ok?” he asked as he hugged her.

“Yeah,” she smiled as she hugged him back.

“Chris will be back in a few minutes,” Scott told her. “He went to get lunch.”

“Oh,” she said as they walked over and sat on the couch.

“So how is it going with Chris?

“I told him I only needed friends right now and he said he was ok with that.” she told them. “But I’m not sure if he is I know he wants more.” she sighed.  "I know that."

“That may be true Ava but if Chris says he’s ok with being just friends then he is,” Scott told her.

“I hope so because right now I’m not ready for anything more than friends but it doesn’t mean one day I won’t be ready.”

“So you two actually did talk things out then?’ he asked.

“Yeah he apologized and I believe he meant it,” Aviana sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“And you forgave him?” Scott asked surprised and Aviana nodded. “Really?”

“Yes,” Aviana said. “The one thing I’ve learned is that life is to short to go around holding grudges. That you shouldn’t just be mad at people just because they said some things in anger to you.” she told them. “Chris apologized, I believe he really meant it and that he is sorry he said what he did so its over now.” she told them. “We’ll start from here now and see how it goes.”

“Good Ava,” Scott smiled. “You two are getting along?”

“Yeah, we’re friends but its like i said I know he wants more but I can’t give him that right now.”

“He knows that Ava,” Scott told her.

"I just hope we can stay friends."

"i think you two can."

 

 

Chris got back with lunch about ten minutes after Aviana arrived.

“Hey,” he smiled.

“Hey Chris,” she said. “Pizza,” she said referring to the boxes.

“Well we’re not that great in the kitchen, so I thought you’d rather have something edible than something we made.”

“That’s true,” she said.

“Come on you two,” Chris said and walked into the kitchen. Scott got plates for them and they put pizza on the plates and then sat down to eat.

 

The three of them had a good lunch as they chatted with each other. They were taking their plates to the sink when Aviana’s phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was her mom.

“Its my mom, I have to answer it.”

“Go ahead, we’ll clean up,” Scott told her and she walked into the other room.

 

“So things are going good with you and Ava?” Scott asked Chris.

“Yeah,” he said. “We’re only friends right now and I don’t know if she’ll ever want more,” he sighed.

“She might Chris,” Scott told him. “You’re just going to have to let her know she can trust you,” he told him. “She’s not just going to fall at your feet like most women do, you’re going to have to be patient."

“I’m trying Scott.” He said.

“After she gets off the phone, why don’t you see of she wants to go somewhere with you.” He suggested. “Even if you just walk around the block.”

“We can walk her dogs.”

“Ask her.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana answered her phone as she walked in the other room.

“Hello.”

“Ava,” her mom said. “Everything still going ok?”

“Yeah mom its great,” she told her.

“Good,” she said.

"You like your house?"

"Yes mom and i got two dogs," she told her.

"Well i'm glad things seem to be going ok," she sighed.  "You are doing more than just staying in the house right?  You're getting out?"

"Yes I am.  I'm ok mom don't worry so much."

“So have you met any guys yet?”

“Mom,” she said embarrassed.

“Honey, don’t be afraid to take a chance if you meet someone you like.”

“Mom,” she said quietly. “I…”

“Just think about it.”

“I will mom.”

“You know I love you and I just want you to be happy.”

“I know mom, I love you to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When she finished talking to her mom she went back into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Scott said. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah my mom is just checking on me,” she told them and Scott nodded.  "She worries to much."

"Its what moms do, give her a break," Scott said and she shrugged. “Well I have somewhere to be,” he said. “See you two later.” He added and walked away.

“He’s not very subtle is he?” Aviana asked.

“Never has been,” Chris told her. “So Aviana you have plans after lunch?”

“No,” she answered.

“Aviana.” Chris said and she turned to look at him and Chris was still amazed at how beautiful she was when he saw her and it was like she got even more beautiful every time he looked at her.

“What is it Chris?” she asked.

“Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk around the block with me?” he asked. “We can take your dogs.”

“Ok,” she agreed.

“Lets go,” she said and the two of them went back to her house and got the dogs. Aviana handed him a leash.

“Captain America leashes,” he smiled.

“I told you I loved Captain America,” she told him and they went outside. “Which one you want?”

“I don’t care,” he said as Rebel ran over to him.

“I guess you’re getting Rebel,” she said as Chris put the leash on him and Aviana put her leash on Bandit and they made their way out of the yard.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Chris asked her.

“I guess I’m going back home and do nothing,” she shrugged.

“You can always come over and hang out with us if you want,” Chris told her.

“Thanks,” she said quietly.  

“Aviana I want you to know I can keep a secret,” Chris told her. “If you ever need to talk about anything.”

“I’m fine Chris,” she told him.

“Ok Aviana if you say so,” he sighed. “But I know something happened to make you move across the country because no one chooses to move here and….just know if you do need to talk about something just know you can talk to me if you want.”

“Thanks Chris,” she whispered. “But I’m really ok,” she told him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Aviana,” he whispered and they stopped walking. She looked up at him and he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Aviana’s blue eyes met his blue ones and she felt her heartbeat speed up. His eyes were so beautiful. He was so attractive and she was definitely attracted to him. “If you’re ok then why do you seem so sad,” he whispered.

“Chris I…”

“You don’t want to talk about it right now, I get it,” he sighed. “But if you ever do I’ll listen.”

“Ok Chris,” she said. “Thanks,” she whispered and Chris let out a sigh and started walking again, Aviana fell in step beside him.

“So do you think you’ll ever date again?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said.

“I hope you will one day.” He said. “Maybe it’ll be me.”

“Chris you are a great guy,” she told him. “You're sweet and attractive and i actually like spending time with you," she admitted.  "If I felt I was ready to date someone right now it would probably be you.”

“Really,” he smiled.

“Yeah but….”

“Its ok Aviana, I can wait.” He told her.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I think you’re worth waiting for,” he told her and she smiled.

“That’s really sweet,” she smiled. “One of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me.”

“I wasn’t always so nice you know,” he said. “I think playing Steve has rubbed off on me a little.”

“That’s not a bad thing Chris,” said as she bumped him with her arm.

“Guess not.” He smiled. “Considering you want to marry Steve,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she smiled and they fell silent

“Aviana I’m going to show you I’m serious about wanting to date you,” he said. “When you get ready to date.” he added and she smiled slightly.

“Chris I can’t ask you to wait for me to be ready to date,” she told him. “I don’t know when that will be.”

“You didn’t ask me to wait Aviana,” he told her. “And I never do anything I don’t want to.” he said.

“I mean I know you’ve had to have offers.” she said.

“I always have offers,” he smirked and she looked over at him.  “I just sounded like a jerk didn’t I?”

“Little bit,” she told him. “So do you have a place of your own somewhere?”

“Yeah closer to work and stuff,” he said. “Eventually I’ll probably get a house around here somewhere.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I want to be close to my family so hopefully the woman I eventually marry will be ok with that.”

“You want to get married?” she asked.

“Eventually yeah I want a wife and kids, a family,” he told her. “Don’t you.”

“We should probably head back, get these two some water,” she told him and Chris realized she was intentionally avoiding the subject.

“Aviana I…” he said.

“Drop it Chris,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Ok,” he agreed.

 

When they got back to her house she made sure Bandit and Rebel had water outside before leaving them in the back yard. She walked back in the living room and handed Chris a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” he said. “I should probably go.”

“Chris you don’t have to.”

“I should,” he said. “But you can come over later,” he told her. “Everyone is going out, I’ll be all by myself.”

“Ok,” she agreed.

“Around seven.”

“Seven sounds good,” she told him.

“I’ll see you later then.”

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana and Chris spend more time together and make non date plans to see a movie together

_After Aviana and Caleb got home from Hawaii Aviana packed up all her things to move in with him. She really couldn’t believe he asked and that she agreed. Somehow she knew that moving in with him was the right decision, she had never felt this way about any guy and to think she turned him down twice before agreeing to go out with him. If she had said yes the first time they could have been together sooner and she could have been this happy before now. She couldn’t believe she had wasted so much time turning him down._   
_Aviana had been unpacking her things for a while, Caleb was in his kitchen making them some sandwiches for lunch while she put her things away. When Caleb finished making sandwiches he went to go tell Aviana they were ready but he found himself standing in the doorway of the bedroom and watching as Aviana placed her things in drawers he had cleaned out for her. She still took his breath away every time he looked at her. He couldn’t believe he had gotten lucky enough to be with her, that she loved him as much as he loved her. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her and having a family with her as well. Caleb walked in the bedroom and stood behind Aviana slipping his arms around her waist._

_“Ready to take a break and have some lunch?” he asked and she turned around in his arms and looked up at him._

_“Yeah,” she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled away Aviana threaded her fingers in his hair. “I can’t believe I wasted so much time telling you no when you asked me out, when we could have been like this a lot sooner.”_

_“I can’t either,” he teased and Aviana’s mouth dropped open in shock._

_“Caleb!” she exclaimed and punched his arm._

_“I was just teasing Ava,” he whispered. “I love you, you know that.”_   
_“_

_I love you to,” Aviana said softly and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck and then he pressed his lips to hers and ran his hands over her body and across her ass before grabbing the back of her thighs and picking her up. Aviana wrapped her legs around his waist._

_“Caleb, I thought we were going to have lunch,” she said and he smirked._

_“Its just sandwiches Ava, they’ll taste the same in a few hours as they do now,” he told her and kissed her lips and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the bed and moved over her….._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana thought she might bake something for tonight. Maybe cookies, did Chris even eat cookies? Was he allowed to eat cookies? Well she was sure if he didn’t Scott did. Caleb always liked when she was cooking but he always liked to stick his fingers in all the food when she was cooking, especially if she was making cakes or brownies.  Aviana mixed everything up for chocolate chip cookies and slid them in the oven. She had a few hours before she had to be across the street with Chris. Chris. Aviana let out a sigh as she thought about him. He really was very sexy. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with him but she found herself liking him, enjoying talking to him. If she wasn’t careful she could find herself falling for him. She already liked him and already found herself wanting to go back and see him and looking forward to seeing him again and she had only known him a few days. He obviously wanted to be more than just her friend she knew that, the fact that he was going to settle for just being her friend right now and move at her pace made her like him a lot more and said a lot about him as well. Most guys would have just walked away and she expected Chris to eventually but she hoped he proved her wrong. She hoped he stayed even when he found out what she did, what happened with her and Caleb.

_Aviana and Caleb were lying in bed together talking. They had been talking most of the night. Aviana had never met a guy she could just talk to, that she felt so comfortable with that all her secrets came tumbling out. There were times when the two of them stayed up all night just talking about everything and anything,_

_“So do you want kids someday?” Aviana asked Caleb._

_“With you I do,” he said and Aviana smiled. “I’ve never even wanted to look into the future until I met you and now I can’t wait to marry you and have a family with you and spend the rest of our lives together.” he told her and she smiled._

_“I want that to,” she said. “I love you.”_

_“I love you to Aviana,” he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips_.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

After putting the cookies in a container and cleaning up the kitchen` Aviana took a shower and found herself on her way to Chris’s a little earlier than she expected. She just hoped he was there. Aviana walked across the street and stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. She waited a few minutes and when no one answered she knocked again and rang the doorbell. She thought he must have had to leave, he said everyone would be gone and she was about to leave when the door opened and Chris stood in front of her with nothing but a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist as he rubbed another towel over his wet hair. Aviana stared at him as she let her eyes travel over his toned chest and six pack abs. She could feel her breathing quicken. He must have just gotten out of the shower because she could see drops of water running down his chest which just made him sexier. Aviana felt her heart pound in her chest as she looked at him. He was incredibly sexy. She finally looked back into his blue eyes that held a mischievous twinkle as he looked at her.

“Aviana, come in,” he said and moved aside to let her walk in. Aviana walked inside and Chris shut the door behind her.

“Sorry I’m a little early but….”

“Its fine Aviana, come in and have a seat,” he said as he led her into the living room.

“I made cookies,” she said. “if you eat that kind of thing.”

“What kind?”

“Chocolate chip,” she answered. She was trying really hard not to look at his body but it was way to tempting.

“I love chocolate chip cookies.” He told her and she smiled.

“Good,” she answered. “Maybe you should get some clothes on.”

“Be right back.” He said.

 

When he waked away Aviana ran her hand across her face.

“Fuck,” she cursed. “Could you have started at him more.” She said and Chris had turned back to look at her and heard what she said and smiled before going to get clothes on.

 

After getting dressed he walked back in the room and saw she was in the same place he left her. He walked over to her.

“Hey,” he smiled and took the time to look at her. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her body perfectly and light blue shirt with a black jacket.

“Do you want to take your jacket off?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said and sat the cookies on the end table and went to slip it off but Chris was already there to help her off with it. She smelled really good.

“Thanks,” she whispered and he smiled and walked over and put her jacket in his closet.

“I didn’t expect you to be early,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“Its fine I’m glad you’re here early,” he added and she smiled.

“I was bored at home.”

“We can just hang out and get to know each other better.” He said as he opened the container the cookies were in and grabbed a couple before closing it

“Alright,” she agreed and they sat down on the couch.

“These are good,” he said after taking a bite.

“Thanks.”

“Ok so I want to know everything about you….”

“Do I get to know everything about you?” she asked and Chris smirked and Aviana couldn’t help but think how sexy it made him look, not that he needed any help looking sexy.

“Eventually yes,” he answered. “So favorite color?”

“Blue,” she answered. “You?”

“I like blue to,” he smiled. “Would you believe red, white and blue are my favorite colors?”

“No,” she smiled

“They are,” he told her and she smiled. “Favorite ice cream topping?”

“Hot fudge,” she answered and Chris smiled. “Yours?”

“I like caramel,” he answered and she nodded. “Night owl or morning person.”

“Oh I’m really grumpy in the morning, so night owl.”

“Yeah I’m the same way,” Chris smiled and Aviana tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him. “Your favorite Season?”

“I like spring, everything is blooming and you have pretty flowers and green trees and sunshine.” she answered and Chris smiled.

“I prefer fall, I like the cooler weather.” he answered. “Do you sing in the shower?” he asked and she smiled.

“No but I do sing in the car,” she told him and he smiled. “What about you?”

“I sing some,” Chris told her and she nodded.

“Yeah I’ve heard,” she told him.

“Would you rather have lots of money or true love?” he asked and Aviana glanced at him.

“Well I would say true love because having lots of money doesn’t make you happy unless you have someone to share it with and spend it on,” she whispered.

“Aviana,” Chris said softly and she looked up at him. “You ok?” he asked and she nodded and looked away. Chris placed his hand under her chin and she looked up at him. “And just so you know I agree with you.” he told her and she smiled.

“So what’s your most embarrassing moment?” Chris asked her.

“Chris I….”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he told her. “I’ll tell you mine and then if you want you can tell me yours.”

“Ok,” she agreed.

“Well when I was younger,” he began. “Some friends and I had all went out to dinner one night. My friend Cameron and I were waiting outside for the rest of the guys to meet us. Cameron had this bouncy ball thing and we were totally bored and being stupid and were seeing who could bounce it higher. Well Cameron bounced it and it went really high and I thought I would show off for these pretty girls that were standing a few feet from us and catch it,” he said. “Well I caught it with my face and fell into the pavement and rolled into a car and set their car alarm off.” he told her and looked over and saw Aviana smiling. “Cameron was laughing at me, not to mention the group of girls I was trying to impress were laughing to, plus it had just rained so I was soaked as well.” he said and Aviana covered her mouth with her hand as a giggle escaped. Chris glanced over at her, he loved the sound of the giggle that came out of her mouth. Even if she was laughing at him. “Not my best moment.” he added.

“Oh wow Chris,” Aviana said and shook her head.

“So do I get to hear yours?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “In college, I was never much for the whole party scene,” she told him. “Anyway my roommate convinced me to go to this party with her, she told me I needed to venture out and get out of my comfort zone,” she told Chris. “So I ended up going to this party with her and drinking something that wasn’t just lemonade,” she told him and she saw Chris smile. “Anyway I have no idea what happened at this party or what I did. I do remember I woke up the next morning naked and couldn’t find my clothes,” she told him. “I had to run across campus to my dorm room wrapped in a sheet.” she said. “Not my best moment,” she sighed and looked over at him and saw him laughing slightly.

“I’m sure none of the guys were complaining Aviana.” Chris told her and she looked over at him, that was exactly what Caleb had said to her.

“Maybe not but I didn’t want to run across campus draped in a sheet,” she sighed. “I never went to another party again.”

“That must have sucked for you.”

“Not really I’ve never been much of a party girl.” she told him.

“I like to have a few drinks but not get drunk.” He told her.

“There’s nothing wrong with a few drinks.”

“Guess not.” He sighed.  

 

A couple hours later Scott came back.  When he walked inside he saw Chris and Aviana sitting on the couch.

“Ava,” he said.

“Hey Scott,” she smiled.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

“Good,” Aviana said and Chris shook his head.

“I should probably get home,” Aviana said.

“I’ll walk you out,” Scott said.

“Bye Chris,” she said as she stood up.

“I’ll get your jacket,” he told her and walked over and took it from the closet and helped her on with it.

“Thanks,” she said.

“So I’m glad you came over tonight.”

“I am to.”

“So you want to come over tomorrow, have lunch with us.”

“Ok,” she agreed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said and Aviana walked out with Scott.

 

“So how’s it going with you and Chris.” Scott asked her.

“Its going really good,” she told him.

“But you like Chris,” he stated.

“Yeah I like him,” she admitted and he smiled. “He’s actually a very nice guy.” she added.

“And?” he said happily. “I know there’s something else.”

“He’s very sexy,” Aviana sighed. “But its not like I’m the only girl who thinks so,” she told him.

“So,” he said. “Aviana, you know Chris hasn’t dated or seen any girl since he’s met you. He likes you,”

“Scott its not fair to Chris to wait for me to be ready to date because I don’t know when that will be.”

“Ava, Chris is ok with being just your friend right now,” he explained. “And if he wants to wait for you to be ready to date him then no one can talk him out of it,” she added. “he’s very stubborn.” he told her and Aviana smiled.

“I can tell,” Aviana sighed.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

When Aviana and Scott walked out Chris took the cookies to the kitchen as he replayed the last couple of hours in his head. Things seemed to be moving forward with them, things were moving really slow but at least they were moving forward. He couldn’t believe she had showed up early and how much he enjoyed just talking with her. He hoped she felt the same way. He also loved the sound of her giggle, how sweet and innocent it sounded. He hoped he could get her to laugh more, that he could make her happy. She also agreed to come back over tomorrow and hang out with his family with him. He couldn’t believe he was going to get to spend another day with her. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow so he could see her again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Aviana got home that night she went and changed into her hello kitty pajamas and went to her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and put her jacket up and glanced up on the shelf. She had put Caleb’s letter there after taking it out of the box. She knew she was going to have to read it eventually. She reached up and grabbed the letter and read what was written on the front of the envelope, “to Aviana, I’ll love you forever, Love Caleb” Aviana shook her head and placed the letter back on the shelf and closed her closet door and turned the light off and went to bed.

_Aviana was rushing off to the hospital, Caleb had been hurt again. He was always getting hurt and she wished he would quit his job and do something safer but he loved his job and Aviana knew not to even ask him to quit. When she got there she met the fire chief in the lobby._

_“Ava,” he said._

_“John, what happened?” Aviana asked._

_“The roof collapsed in one of the rooms, he was able to get out another way but the roof fell on his leg one of the other workers helped him out.” he told her. “His leg is broken and he’s bruised and really sore but he’ s going to be fine.”_

_“Thank you,” Aviana whispered._

_“Right down the hall, 203,” he told her._

_“Thank you John,” she whispered and he smiled as she turned and walked away and a tear slid down her cheek._

_When she arrived at room 203 she took a deep breath trying to compose herself and opened the door and walked inside and over to the bed._

_“Caleb,” she whispered as she looked at him, his leg was wrapped in a cast and she could see some bruises had formed on his arms._

_“Ava,” he whispered._

_“John said the roof collapsed on you Caleb.”_

_“It did Ava but you see I’m fine.”_

_“Caleb you could have been trapped in there, I could have lost you,” she told him as tears escaped down her cheeks._

_“Ava, baby, please don’t cry,” he pleaded. “You know I hate seeing you cry.”_

_“Well I hate seeing you hurt Caleb,” she told him and wiped her tears away but more fell down in their place._

_“Come sit by me,” he said and patted the spot by him. Aviana sat on the bed and Caleb covered her hand with his._

_“Ava, accidents happen but you know I’m careful,” he told her as Aviana flipped her hand over and laced her fingers with his. “You know I never want to leave you,” he told her. “You’re my wife and I love you so much, more than I can even describe.” he said and squeezed her hand and Aviana smiled._

_“I love you to Caleb, so so much.” she whispered and leaned over and touched her lips to his and then curled up next to him on the bed. “Please be careful,” she whispered._

_“I will Ava.” he promised._

_“I don’t want you to leave me.”_

_“I’m not leaving you,” he promised. “We’re going to growl old together and be together for the rest of our lives,” he told her. “I love you.”_

_“I love you to.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana woke up the next morning and ate breakfast and then went to get ready to go back to see Chris. He didn’t say what time he just said lunch so she thought she would just go over around noon. She quickly showered and put on some make up and fixed her hair and slipped into a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She straightened things up around her house for a little while. A few hours later she looked at herself in the mirror before heading across the street.

Aviana knocked on the door and it was opened a few seconds later by Chris’ mom.

“Ava, its so good to see you.” She smiled and let her in. She hugged her.

“How have you been?”

“Great,” she smiled.

“I know you and Chris have been spending a lot of time together since he got here a few days ago.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I like him,” she told her and she smiled.

“You’re good for him,” she told her. “And it seems like he’s good for you to.”

 

Scott and Chris were talking in the kitchen when his mom went to answer the door

“So things with you and Ava are going ok?” Scott asked him.

“Yeah, she seems to like me and we’re friends right now,” Chris told him. “She may never want more than friends from me though,” Chris told him. “Whatever happened to her must have really hurt and I wish I knew what happened to make her not want to date again.”

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready Chris,” he told him. “You’re going to have to be patient.”

“I’m really trying,” he told him. “patience isn’t easy for me you know.”

“I know Chris but you’re doing a good job though.”

“She makes it easy though.”

“Good,” he said. “Now I’m sure that was Ava at the door so get in there because I know Ava is here to see you not us.”

“Maybe but she loves all of you to” Chris told him as he walked away and into the living room and he saw Aviana talking to his mom.

“Hey Aviana!” He said happily.

 

“Chris is in the kitchen with Scott,” Lisa told her. “I know you’re here to see him not us.”

“You know I love all of you,” Aviana said. “But I do kind of want to see Chris,” she admitted and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I came over so I could see Chris. I have no idea why I always want to be around him,” she said. “Its like something is pulling me towards him and I don’t want to date right now no matter how perfect Chris seems for me.”

“So you think Chris is perfect for you?” she asked smiling.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “Chris is exactly what I would want if I was going to date and I can only hope when I can move on that he still wants me.”

“I think he will Ava, I think my son will wait for you as long as you need him to.”

“That’s what Scott says but I’m not going to ask him to do that not if he meets someone he likes and wants to move on.”

“Ava you don’t have to ask him to do that, he is doing that already,” she told her as Chris walked in the room.

“Hey Aviana!” Chris said and she turned to look at him and smiled.

“Hey,” she smiled

“So can I steal Aviana away or do you need her help?”

“Everything is basically done and in the oven Chris,” his mom said. “It will be done in an hour.”

“Thanks mom,” Chris smiled and kissed her cheek. “Aviana, you want to come outside with me?”

“Alright,” she agreed and Chris opened the door and they walked outside.

“So we’re friends right?” Chris asked as they walked down the street

“Yeah Chris we’re friends,” Aviana answered as she fell in step beside him.

“And its ok for friends to go to the movies together right?” he asked.

“Yeah Chris,” she smiled

“So would you go see a movie with me?” he asked.

“Chris I….”

“Its not a date Aviana,” he told her. “Because I won’t ask you again I meant that. I meant it when I said you’ll have to ask me when you get ready.”

“So if its not a date then you won’t be paying for anything for me right?”

“Aviana I….That’s not fair you know I had intended on paying for it.”

“But its not a date so you aren’t required to pay for anything for me.”

“Fine Aviana,” he sighed. “You can pay for everything yourself.”

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll go to a movie with you.”

“Great!” he said happily. “It will be nice to go somewhere together.”

“When did you want to go?”

“Tonight,” he said hopefully.

“Ok tonight is fine with me.” he said.

“We can leave straight from here if you want.”

“Ok sounds good,” she said and he smiled,

“So is there a movie you want to see?” he asked.

“No Chris,” she answered. “Why don’t you pick this time.”

“Ok,” he agreed. “Good,” he said and glanced away. “So have you had a lot of boyfriends?” he asked.

“Not really,” she answered and looked over at him. “I dated guys but I was never really serious with any guy until Caleb. He was my first serious boyfriend.” she told him. “The first and only guy I’ve ever been with.”

“Really?” Chris asked surprised.

“Yeah,” she said embarrassed. “I can’t believe I told you that.”

“No need to be embarrassed Aviana,” Chris told her. “How many boyfriends you’ve had or guys you’ve been with doesn’t matter to me.”

“What about you Chris?”

“I’ve dated a lot and been with a lot of girls a few were serious. They didn’t work out for a reason.”

“You’ve been in love before?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Whether she really loved me I still don’t know,” he told her. “It obviously wasn’t meant to be.”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there way better for you than her.” She told him and Chris felt her take his hand in hers

“Yeah me to,” Chris said as he laced his fingers with hers and she smiled.

“Have I told you how pretty you look today?” Chris asked and Aviana smiled and shook her head.

“I don’t think you have.”

“Well you look very pretty,” he told her and brushed her hair away from her face.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

“But I always think you look pretty,” he confessed.

“Chris I…”

“It’s true Aviana.”

“Well thank you Chris.”

“Come on,” he said and turned back around.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Back to eat,” he said.

“Ok,” she said.

“Aviana, I know I’ve said this before. You know if you ever want to talk about Caleb, whatever happened with you two, I’ll listen.”

“You would listen to me talk about another guy?” she asked shocked.

“That’s what friends are for,” he said and Aviana smiled.

“You just keep on surprising me,” she admitted and he smiled.

“I’m going to hope that’s a good thing.”

“It is,” she assured him as his phone rang and he took it from his pocket and saw him smile when he glanced at the name on the screen.  It was Robert Downey Jr.

“Give me a minute.” He said.

“Of course.” She said and Chris walked away and answered it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Robert!” he said happily.

“Chris,” he said. “So I’m in Boston for a few days for a meeting and was hoping maybe we could meet up.”

“Sounds fun,” he said and looked over at Aviana.

“Tomorrow, lunch,” he said.

“Sounds good,” Chris told him. “I’ll meet you tomorrow.” He said and they talked more and decided when and where to meet before hanging up.

“Sorry,” Chris said when he walked back over.

“Its ok.” She said.

“RDJ is in town and we’re having lunch tomorrow.”

“That will be fun for you.” She said. “I have such a huge crush on him,” she admitted. “I love him.”

“Well he’ll love that, the girl who won’t go out with me has a crush on him.” He said.

“Chris,” she said.

“I think you two would get along well.”

“Well I hope you have fun tomorrow,” she told him.

“Its always fun when I get to hang out with him.” He told her.

 

When Chris and Aviana got back he went to find his brother and Aviana sat down in the living room. His sister was watching TV.

“Hey Ava,” he smiled.

“Hey.”

“So you seem to be spending a lot of time with Chris.”

“Yeah.” she said slowly. “But we’re just friends.”

“He likes you,” she told her and she smiled.

“I know,” she sighed. “But he knows and says he understands I can’t be more than friends right now,” she told him. “He says he’s ok with that.”

“Then he is,” she assured her. “Chris wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Oh he wouldn’t?” she asked.

“No he knows lying would only piss you off,” she smiled and she smiled and nodded.

“Yeah it would.” she sighed.

 

 

“So things are good between you and Ava,” his mom said when he walked into the kitchen

“Yes we’re going to a movie tonight.”

“You have a date!” Scott said happily.

“No its not a date,” Chris sighed. “Just two friends going to the movies together.” he added. “She may never want to date and I really wish I knew why?” he added as he leaned against the counter..

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready Chris,” Scott told him as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

“I know,” he sighed. “I hope its soon.”

 

 

After they ate Chris went to change shirts. He took a deep breath “Its not a date,” he said to himself and he walked out of his room and made his way to the living room so they could leave.

He went to the kitchen to tell his mom he was leaving.

“You look nice Chris,” she said when she saw him.

“I thought it wasn’t a date,” Scott teased.

“Its not,” Chris growled.

“You sure are dressed up to be taking a friend to the movies,” his sister told him .

“Leave him alone you two. Have fun Chris.”

“Thanks mom,” he said and went to the living room to get Aviana.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Aviana was waiting in the living room for Chris. She wondered what was taking him so long.

“Its not a date,” she told herself. “No reason to be nervous.” she added and took a deep breath.  "Just two friends going to the movies together that's it."

“Aviana,” Chris said as he walked into the living room

“Chris,” she said as she stood up. Chris smiled and let his eyes travel over her body. She got more beautiful every time he saw her. He didn’t think she could ever not be beautiful.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m ready,” she said and she walked out and closed the door behind her and Chris led her to his car and opened the door for her and Aviana climbed in and Chris shut the door behind her and walked around and slid behind the wheel.

“Well lets get to that movie,” he said and backed out of her driveway and headed to the movie theater

 

“So are you going to make me watch one of those sappy chick flick movies?” Chris asked and Aviana looked over at him and saw he was smiling as he asked her.

“Well that depends.”

“On what?”

“Would you watch one if I asked?’ she asked curiously.

“Yeah I would,” he admitted and she smiled.

“Good to know,” she smiled and turned and looked out the window.

 

Not much later Chris parked his car outside the movie theater. Chris got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her. Aviana got out and Chris shut the door and took her hand in his.

“Lets go,” he said and Aviana smiled up at him and walked with him towards the theater to buy tickets. “So decided on a movie?” Chris asked her and she shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighed as she approached the ticket booth and after looking over the movies that were showing decided on the romantic comedy that was playing. They each bought a ticket and went inside.

“I’m getting popcorn,” Chris told her.

“Really?” she asked surprised. “You just ate.”

“Well I’m always hungry,” Chris told her and Aviana shook her head. “and you can’t watch a movie without popcorn.”

“I like sour patch kids when I watch movies usually,” she sighed.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and walked over to the counter. Aviana watched as he walked up to the counter, she noticed all the girls eyes were on him as he walked by. Aviana shook her head as he stopped at the counter and ordered his popcorn. She watched as the girl handed him popcorn and two drinks and Chris somehow managed to carry it all as he made his way over to her. Aviana also watched as a girl stepped in front of him and started talking to him and Chris actually stopped to talk to her. The girl he was talking to was really pretty which might be why he actually stopped to talk to her.   She had long brown hair, she was really tall as well, the kind of girl that made other girls jealous because they didn’t look like her. Aviana couldn’t believe he actually stopped to talk to that girl when he was here with her and she found herself moving closer to hear what they were saying.

 

Chris walked away from Aviana to get some popcorn and drinks for the movie for him and Aviana. As he was walking back to Aviana a girl stepped in front of him.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Hi,” Chris replied as he took a second to look at her. She was pretty with long brown hair, long legs and nice curves but she was nothing compared to Aviana. Aviana was beautiful and this girl was just…not Aviana, her eyes were blue but didn’t sparkle she had a nice smile but Aviana’s smile was perfect.

“Are you here alone?” the girl asked.

“No,” Chris answered and the girl smiled.

“I could join you if you want,” the girl flirted as she smiled up at him and laid her hand on his arm. She ran her fingers up and down his arm. “What do you think?”

 

Aviana watched as the girl flirted with Chris and laid her hand on his arm. Then she saw the girl running her fingers up and down his arm. Aviana made her way over to Chris, he was supposed to be here with her, not flirting with some random girl. When she got closer to Chris she could hear what the girl was saying.

“You want to join me and you can bring your friend along if you’re not here alone,” the girl said as she continued to run her fingers over Chris’s arm.

“I don’t think my friend would go for that,” Chris told her.

“You don’t?” the girl asked.

“No I don’t but they’re right behind you, if you want you can ask them,” Chris said innocently and the girl turned around and saw Aviana standing behind her and her eyes widened.

“You’re with him,” the girl said meekly.

“Yes I’m with him,” Aviana snapped and Chris’s eyebrows shot up at her tone.  He definitely wasn't expecting her to sound so angry.  “Maybe before you flirt and shamelessly throw yourself at some guy you should make sure he’s available. she told her and the girl nodded and quickly ran off.

“Aviana,” Chris said and she turned around.

“And you!” Aviana exclaimed pointing her finger at him and he actually jumped back. “You just let her flirt with you when you knew I was waiting for you.”

“Aviana I was making my way back to you,” Chris said calmly.

“Chris if you would rather flirt with some random girl than be on this date with me….”

“Its not a date Aviana,” he smirked and her mouth dropped open.

“I can’t….how dare….Chris I….” she stuttered. “How dare you use the fact this isn’t a date to…”

“Aviana I never even considered going anywhere with that girl,” he assured her. “No need to be jealous.” he smiled.

“I am not jealous,” she argued and crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you say so,” he shrugged. “But I got you something to drink,” he told her. “If I give it to you you’re not going to throw it on me are you?”

“No Chris,” she smiled and shook her head and took the cup he held out to her. “Thanks.”

“And there is something else…” he trailed off. “Will you hold this?” he asked and handed her the popcorn which she took from him and watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of candy. “I got you this,” he said and held out the box to her.

“Sour patch kids,” she said and he nodded as he took the popcorn back and handed her the candy. “Thanks,” she said softly. She couldn’t believe he actually bought her favorite candy when all she did was mention it to him.

“Now if you aren’t too pissed off at me can we go watch the movie.”

“I’m not mad at you Chris,” she told him.

“If you say so.”

“I say so,” she told him and walked away towards the room that was showing the movie and Chris smiled before following her.

 

Chris and Aviana found seats and got settled to watch the movie.

“You want some popcorn?” Chris asked as he held the bag out to her.

.“I’m good Chris,” she told him, “I have my sour patch kids.”

“Ok,’ he said and grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it. A few minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie started.

 

Aviana munched on the candy Chris bought for her as the movie started. She rested her arm on the arm rest that was between them and leaned back in the chair as she watched the movie. Chris glanced over at Aviana and saw she was focused on the movie she hadn’t even looked his way once. Chris let out a sigh and placed his arm casually on the arm rest beside Aviana’s. Chris looked over at her and noticed Aviana still didn’t look over at him or even acknowledge what he was doing and he let out a sigh and looked away before he saw Aviana’s lips turn up in a smile.

 

Aviana was trying really hard to focus on the movie and not just glance over and stare at Chris. She knew he wasn’t watching the movie, She could feel his gaze on her and he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact he was watching her. She felt him place his arm next to hers on the armrest and her lips turned up in a smile but she still didn’t turn to look at him until she felt him rest his hand on top of hers. She glanced over at him as she felt her heart start to beat faster as he continued to run his fingers over her hand. She had no intention of turning her hand over, like she knew he wanted her to but her hand obviously had a mind of its own and flipped over and then her fingers laced with Chris’s. She felt Chris tighten his hold on her hand and she looked over and her gaze met his and she smiled slightly before she turned back to the movie. When the movie was over Chris kept Aviana’s hand in his as he led her out of the movie theater and to his car, where he opened the door while she got in and then closed it behind her before walking around and getting behind the wheel and starting the car so he could drive her home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris parked his car in his driveway, he turned it off and looked over at her.

“I’ll walk you to your door,” he told her.

“Ok,” she agreed and opened the door and got out of the car and the two of them walked across the street.

“So can I see you tomorrow,” Chris told her. “After I have lunch with Robert.”

“Ok Chris,” she smiled.

“Have a good night Aviana.”

“You to Chris,” she smiled and she unlocked the door. “Do you want to come in for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” he smiled and Aviana opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

 

Aviana turned on the lights when she walked inside and Chris shut the door behind them.

“You can sit down if you want,” Aviana told him and Chris walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Are you going to sit with me?” he asked and Aviana rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over and sat on the couch with him.

“So is there a chance you’ll go to another movie with me?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Aviana smiled.

“Maybe dinner,” he said hopefully.

“Possibly,” she said.

“Well at least it isn’t a no,” he sighed.

“Not a no,” she told him.

“But not a yes either,” he replied and Aviana smiled and glanced over at him.

“It could be a yes,” she told him. “You never know.” She added and Chris smiled.

“I guess not,” he sighed. “I should go but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

 

The next day Chris met Robert at a restaurant for lunch.

“So how’s the visit with your family going?” he asked.

“Its going great!” he told him.  "I'm really enjoying it."

“But…”

“There’s this girl, who moved in across the street.”

“With you there’s always a girl.”

“She’s different,” Chris told him.

“So tell me about her,” he said.

“Well my family loves her,” Chris began. “Considering how I acted the night we met I wouldn’t have blamed her if she didn’t want to talk to me ever again.” He told him. “Nothing has even happened between us. We’ve been hanging out and getting to know each other but I don’t know if we’ll ever be more than friends.”

“Why?”

“Well something happened before she moved here. It was so traumatic she moved from Alabama to here,” he told him. “She won’t tell me though.”

“Maybe she will soon.”

“I don’t know, she dated some guy before she moved here but they aren’t together now,” he told him. “So I wonder if it has something to do with him, Caleb.”

“Like he hurt her or something?”

“No, maybe something happened to him. I can’t imagine why a guy would willingly leave her.” Chris said. “I’ve never met anyone like her though.”

“Oh really,” Robert smiled.

“She’s a comic book nerd,” Chris told him.

“Oh,” he said

“But not what you picture when you think comic book nerd.”

“Ok.”

“She’s beautiful and smart and sweet and talented,” Chris told him. “She takes amazing photos and has this great comic book room.” Chris told him and Robert smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, its amazing.”

“So who’s her favorite?” he asked.

“Captain America,” he told him. “She told me she’s always loved Captain America and would have married Steve if he was real.”

“She sounds great,” Robert said.

“But she won’t go out with me,” he sighed. “She says its not me but…”

“You wonder if it really is,” RDJ said.

“Yeah.”

“I think if she didn’t like you she wouldn’t hang out with you at all.”

“I guess so.”

“You’re just having to work harder to get the girl and you’re not used to it.” He told him.

“Maybe.” He said. “We went to the movies last night as friends which was made clear by both of us.” He told him. “As I’m walking back from the concessions to meet her a girl steps in front of me and starts talking to me and Aviana walked over when she sees me and the girl, long story short, I think she was jealous the girl was flirting with me. Told me if I didn’t want to be on this date with her I didn’t have to be,” Chris told him. “I pointed out it wasn’t a date and she got mad,” he said. “She’s the one who’s made it perfectly clear she’s not dating me right now.” He added frustrated.

“Doesn’t mean she’s not jealous because some girl flirts with you or that she doesn’t want to date you.” He said. “She just can’t for some reason or won’t let herself.”

“I really like her but we may never be more than friends,” he told him.

“Is that ok with you.”

“Yeah, its not what I want but I can deal with it.” He told him. “Plus when I told her I was meeting you today she said she loves you and that she always had a huge crush on you.”

“Well who doesn’t,” Robert teased and Chris glared at him. “I’m kidding.” He told him. “You’re just going to have to be patient this time,” he told him. “You believe she’s worth waiting for?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Ok then, keep doing what you're doing."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After finishing lunch with RDJ Chris made his way to Aviana’s. He rang the doorbell and she opened it a few minutes later and moved to let him inside.

“How was lunch?”

“It went good,” he told her.

“What did you do today?”

“I did some work,” she told him.

“Oh,” he said as she walked away. Chris followed her and they sat on the couch.

“SO I was wondering if I could make you dinner tomorrow night, here.”

“i thought you couldn't cook,” she teased.  

“I can cook,” he told her. “Some things.” He added.

“Oh so anything that goes directly from a box to the oven,” she teased.

“No Aviana,” he said. “Let me cook dinner for you tomorrow and I will wow you with my culinary expertise.”

“Oh you have culinary expertise,” she said.

“Well if you agree to let me use your kitchen and cook for you tomorrow night you’ll see.” He said.

“Why do you want to cook here?”

“So we can be alone,” he said and she smiled.

“Ok,” she agreed.

‘Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “What time do you want to come over?”

“Is five ok?” he asked.

“Yeah that sounds good.” She smiled.

“Good,” he said. “I’ll be here at five.” He told her and she smiled.

“I don’t understand how you’re still single.” 

“I guess there really isn’t a woman who wants to put up with me,” he said.

“I doubt that Chris.” She said. “That girl at the movie theater last night, I’m sure she would have put up with you.”

“Maybe so,” Chris said. “But I’m ok where I am right now.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris cooks dinner for Aviana and gets ready to go out of town for a few days for a meeting about a movie. While there he runs into one of his ex girlfriends.

The next day Aviana wanted to make sure she got all her work done before time for Chris to come over and cook dinner.  She was a little nervous about her dinner with Chris. He was cooking for her, Caleb was the only other guy that had ever cooked for her but they were dating at the time.  So she had never had a guy that was just a friend cook her dinner.

 

When Aviana finished up her work and sent everything in it was close to five and she still needed to take a shower before Chris came over. Aviana picked her cell phone up and called Chris.

“Hello,” he answered.

“Chris.”

“Aviana,” he said happily. “You’re not backing out of tonight are you?”

“No of course not,” she told him. “I was going to tell you to just let yourself in I just finished up my project for work and sent it in to my boss and I have to feed the dogs and take a shower so I may not hear the doorbell.”

“Ok. Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah just come on in,” she told him.

“Ok I’ll see you soon,” he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Chris arrived at Aviana’s he went inside like she asked and didn’t see her anywhere. He put his groceries away for dinner and went outside to see if she was feeding the dogs. When he stepped outside they both ran over to him and he leaned down to pet them.

“Aviana’s not out here then,” he said. “Let me get back inside and get started on dinner. “I’ll see you two later.” He told them and went inside. Chris pulled some vegetables out and started cutting them up.

 

Aviana got dressed after getting out of the shower and went to feed dogs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Chris cutting up vegetables.

“Hey Chris.”

“Hey,” he replied.

“I need to go feed Rebel and Bandit,” she told him. “Be right back.” She added and she went outside and fed the dogs and came back inside.

“You need any help?” she asked.

“No Aviana,” he told her. “I’m making dinner for you.  You can sit down and talk to me,” he said and Aviana sat down at the table and watched Chris as he moved around her kitchen.

“So what are you making?”

“Well its Chicken Parmesan with Zucchini,” he told her. “Garlic bread with cheese and wine, if you like wine.”

“Wine’s ok”

“Good,” he smiled.

“Dinner sounds good.”

“Lets hope it tastes good,” he said.

“I’m sure it will.” She assured him. “So did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, I went to the grocery store and hung out with Scott,” he told her as he put the chicken and Zucchini in a skillet and started cooking.  "Did you do anything besides work today?"

"Not really but I got everything done so i'm free for a few days."

"That's good for you," Chris smiled.

 

 

When everything was done Chris brought a plate over to Aviana and set it down in front of her.

‘Do you have glasses for the wine?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said and she stood up and walked over to get them and handed them to Chris who took them to the table and poured wine in them and they both sat down.

“It smells amazing,” she told him and he smiled as she took a bite.

“Its really good,’ she said.

“Thank you,” he smiled as he sat across from her at the small table that was in the kitchen.

“I was surprised when you said you were going to make me dinner.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Well not many guys cook for women?”

“So has there been another guy that cooked for you?”

“Yes my ex Caleb, he made dinner for me one night at his apartment,” she told him. “But we were dating at the time.” She added. “So I’ve never had a guy who was just a friend make me dinner.”

“Glad I could be the first then,” Chris said and she smiled.

“Me to.” she said.

 

After eating Aviana helped Chris clean up the kitchen.

“Thanks for helping me clean up,” Chris said. “You didn’t have to.”

“I don’t mind Chris and it is my kitchen,” she told him as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel before folding it and laying it on the counter before looking up at him. Chris reached over and brushed her hair away from her face and Aviana felt her heart start to race just from that simple touch.

“I like you Aviana,” he told her, “A lot.”

“I like you to Chris,” she admitted. “More than I ever thought I would when I first met you.”

“So I like you and you like me,” he said as he took her hands in his. “Why won’t you go out with me since we both feel the same way?” he asked.

“Chris,” she said as she shook her head and tried to pull her hands out of his but he laced his fingers with hers.

“Am I not good enough for you or is there something wrong with me?” he asked quietly.  "Just tell me, be honest with me," he said softly.  “Aviana…”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Chris. You are a great guy and I haven’t met anyone like you in a long time,” she told him. “But there is nothing wrong with you, please don’t think that. That’s not the reason I won’t go out with you.”

“Then what is?” he asked.

“Have you ever thought that maybe its me who isn’t good enough for you?” she asked softly and Chris looked down at her shocked his eyes meeting hers and seeing she was definitely serious. Aviana tried to pull her hands out of his grasp and this time he let her and he watched her walk away into the other room.

 

Chris couldn’t believe what she said, how could she possibly think she wasn’t good enough for him. What would make her think that? What could possibly have happened to her to make her think she wasn’t good enough for him. He followed her into the living room and saw she was standing by the couch. Chris walked over and stood behind her, Aviana knew the second Chris walked in the room it was like she could feel him. Like she had some sort of Chris GPS.

“Aviana,” Chris said and she turned around and looked up at him. His eyes met hers and he saw a sadness hidden in them, something she tried to hide from everyone else.  
“Aviana," he said. “How can you possibly think you’re not good enough for me?” he asked.

“Chris I just do,” she whispered.

“I wish you would talk to me and tell me what’s going on with you,” he said. “Maybe I can help.”

“Chris, I’m just still working through some things and although I’m not ready to go on a date with you yet,” she told him. “I’m getting closer to being ready and when I do get ready to date again I hope you’re not tired of waiting on me.”

“I’ll still be here when you’re ready Aviana,” he told her.

“I don’t know why,” she said softly and looked down, away from Chris.

“Aviana,” he said as he placed his hand under her chin and she tilted her head up to look at him. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready to date because I believe you are worth waiting for.”

“Really?” she asked quietly.

“Yes Aviana really,” he told her and she smiled slightly and stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. Chris was shocked for a second at her hugging him but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“Thanks Chris,” she said and pulled away and looked up at him.

“I should go.” He told her.

“Alright,” she said softly. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Anytime Aviana,” he smiled. “I have to go out of town for a meeting for a movie but I’ll be back Friday.”

“Ok,” she said.

“I’ll call you.”

“Ok,” she smiled. “I hope everything goes the way you want it to.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “Usually when I tell a girl I’m leaving for a few days they freak out and beg me not to go.”

“Why would I freak out?” she asked. “Its not like you can’t go,” she told him. “I’ll miss you…”

“You will?’ he asked and Aviana saw he was smiling slightly.

“Of course.”

“I’ll miss you to Aviana.” He told her.

“Really you will?” she asked smiling.

“Definitely.”

“So I’ll see you when I get back,” he told her.

“Yeah,” she said. “When are you leaving?”

“After breakfast tomorrow,” he told her. “Scott is taking me to the airport at ten.”

“I’ll come over before you leave.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then,” he said.

“Alright.” He agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Aviana walked across the street just as Scott and Chris were walking out of the house.

“I thought you changed your mind,” Chris said.

“Of course not,” she told him. “Have a safe trip,” she added and slid her arms around his torso hugging him, Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest. “be careful.”

“I will,” he said.

 

Scott put Chris’ bag in the car and turned to look at him. He knew they would be perfect together.

“Hey you two,” Scott said and they turned their heads to look at him. “Smile,” he said as he held his phone.

“Scott!” Chris exclaimed.

“Just do it!” he told them and they let out a sigh and smiled as Scott took a picture. “Thanks. We do have to go.”

“Ok,” Chris said. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Ok,” she said and stepped away so Chris and Scott could leave.

 

Scott dropped Chris off at the airport.

“I’ll see you Friday,” Scott said.

“See you Friday,” Chris sighed.

“Ava will still be here when you get back Chris.”

“She didn’t freak out when I told her I was leaving for a few days.”

“Well she’s not your girlfriend,” Scott told him.

“You don’t have to remind me of that.” He said quietly. “She said she would miss me.”

“Of course she will, you two haven’t spent a day apart since you met.”

“Well I should go,” he said and got out of the car and grabbed his bag.

 

When he was gone Scott sent him the picture he had taken of him and Aviana together and another one he had on his phone of Aviana with the text ‘thought you might like to have these’.  
Chris had just walked into the airport when his phone chimed and he opened it and saw a message from Scott he opened it and saw a pic of him and Aviana together and one of Aviana and read what he wrote and smiled as he saved the pictures to his phone.

 

The next day Aviana hung out with Scott. She really hadn’t spent that much time with him since she met Chris. The two of them were walking her dogs around the block as they talked.  
  
“So you and Chris seem to be getting along well.”

“We are I really like your brother.”

“He likes you to Ava.”

“I know he does,” she sighed. “He deserves better than me.”

“Ava my brother would be lucky to be with someone like you.” Scott told her and she smiled. “Why would you even say that?” he asked.

“He deserves someone who can give him what he wants I may never be able to do that.” She told him. “Maybe time away from me will show him I’m not what he wants.”

“Or it might show him you are exactly what he wants,” Scott pointed out.

“Maybe.”

“Might show you that to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris went to his meeting about the new Marvel movie. Since it was one of the Marvel movies Everyone was there of course. Robert was the first person he saw.

“Hey,” he said. “So how’s it going with Aviana?”

“Still the same,” he sighed. “I do know she likes me, he told him as everyone else started coming in. “But for some reason she thinks she’s not good enough for me,” he said. “How could she possibly think that.”

“Think its because your famous,” Chris Hemsworth asked and Robert and Chris turned to look at him.

“Sorry I heard you two talking,” he said. “So there’s a girl.”

“Yeah, Aviana,” Chris sighed. “She won’t go out with me.”

“She sounds smart to me,” Chris Hemsworth teased.

“Has she told you anything about what happened with this Caleb guy?” RDJ asked.

“No!” he exclaimed. “But I have a picture of her,” he told him and took his phone out and found the picture. “This is Aviana,” he said and Robert and Chris Hemsworth looked at a picture of a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and smooth skin.

“She is beautiful,” Chris Hemsworth said

“Doesn’t look like a comic book nerd.” Robert said.

“Scott sent me one of me and Aviana together,” he said and showed him.

“Wow, you two look really good together.” He said.

 

After leaving the meeting Chris went to the car he rented while he was here. When he looked up he saw one of his ex girlfriends. Her name was Kara. He actually dated her twice. She spotted him and made her way over.

“Chris,” she smiled. 

“Hey Kara,” he smiled.

“You look good.”

“Thanks,” he said. “You do to.”

“So what are you doing in town?”

“Had a meeting about a movie.” He told her.

“Good,” she said. “You dating anyone?”

“No,” he said and she smiled.

“You want to go somewhere?” she asked and he looked at her. She was still beautiful and confident and he loved her once but now it was Aviana that he always thought about and while he may not be dating her he hoped he would be soon.

“I can’t,” he said. “I may not have a girlfriend but there is a girl I like and I really want things to work with her.”

“Well I hope she realizes how lucky she is.” She told him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Chris got back to his hotel he showered and changed clothes and sat on the bed. He picked his phone up and called Aviana not realizing how late it was there.

Aviana was sleeping when she heard her cell phone ringing. She wiped her eyes and sat up wondering who would be calling her at this time. She picked her phone up and saw Chris’ name.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Aviana,” Chris said. “You ok?”

“Yeah I was just sleeping.”

“Oh shit Aviana I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Its fine Chris,” she said as she sat up. “Is everything ok with you?”

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re not mad I woke you up are you?”

“No Chris, Rebel and Bandit are trying to push me out of the bed anyway.” She told him.

“Oh,” Chris smiled. “I didn’t know they slept in the house.”

“Yeah, I hate being alone at night.”

“Me to,” he said.

“So did everything go ok?” she asked.

“Yeah it went great,” he told her. “I’ll be home day after tomorrow.”

“Good,” she said.

“I saw my ex girlfriend Kara today, the one I dated twice,” he told her.

“Oh,” she said quietly. “You two get back together?”

“No,” he told her. “She dropped a small hint she wanted to but I…”

“Chris you know you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” she told him.

“I know. He said. “Its just I may have loved her a few years ago but I don’t anymore.” He said. “She’s not who I want.”

“Chris I…” she said. “I told you not to let me keep you from dating.”

“You’re not I really didn’t want to be with her.” He said. “We can have dinner Friday night?”

“Sounds good, I’ll cook this time.”

“Sounds good,” he said.

“Chris are you sure you’re ok?”

“I am now,” he told her. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Its ok Chris, I work from home I can sleep as late as I want and go to work in my pajamas.” She told him.

“Yeah I guess so,” he said. ‘Maybe you should call me tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to wake you up or interrupt anything.”

“If I’m in the meeting my phone will be off so you won’t interrupt anything.”

“Ok I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Good night Aviana.”

 

 

Aviana and Scott had lunch the next day.

“SO Chris will be home tomorrow,” he said.

“I know,” she smiled.

“Ava tell me the truth, do you want to be with my brother?”

“Yeah I do,” she said and he smiled. “But I don’t think its fair to him.”

“Ava what’s going on?” Scott asked.

“I’ve been thinking of telling Chris what happened before I moved here so he could understand things better.” She told him.

“Oh,” Scott said.

“And I don’t want to tell you everything but….”

“Ok Ava I’m listening,” he said. “Tell me whatever you want.”

“Caleb my ex, he’s the guy in the pictures on the wall in my office.” She said. “he was my husband.”

“You were married.”

“I was.”

“Where is he Ava?’ Scott asked.

“He was a fireman and he ran in a burning building one day and never ran back out,” she told him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

“Ava,” he said softly.

“Its just been really hard being without him,” she told Scott. “I never even wanted to be with another guy until I met Chris,” she told him. “He makes me smile and feel good about myself and I’m happy when I’m with him and I feel more like myself when I’m with Chris than I have since I lost Caleb.” She admitted.

“You should talk to him Ava,” Scott told her. “I know you’re probably afraid to be with another guy.”

“I am but I think if I’m going to be with any guy again, its going to be Chris.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day after the meeting Chris, Robert, and Chris Hemsworth decided to have dinner.

“So guess who I saw when I was leaving the meeting yesterday?” Chris asked.

“Who?” Chris Hemsworth asked.

“Kara,” Chris told them.

“The girl you dated twice?” Robert asked.

“Yeah.” Chris sighed.

“Did something happen?” Robert asked.

“No,” he said. “I told her that I may not have a girlfriend but that there was a girl I want to be with.”

“Chris, don’t let this girl keep you from being happy or dating,” Chris Hemsworth said.

“You know she told me the same thing,” Chris sighed. “For me not to wait on her, that if I met a girl I liked I should ask her out.” He told them. “I’m not doing anything I don’t want to.” He added. “She’s perfect for me its like someone picked out everything I wanted in a girl and put it in her.” He told them. “She’s smart and sweet and confident. She can have a good time and not take herself to seriously and she’s just a good person. She rescued two dogs from the shelter because the dogs were like buddies and she didn’t want to separate them.” He told them. “Plus she’s beautiful and has a great ass.”

“Its all about the ass with you,” Robert said.

“You’re willing to wait on her?” Chris Hemsworth asked.

“Not forever but a little while longer.” He said as his phone rang and he saw it was Aviana. “Its Aviana.” He told them. “I asked her to call me today since I woke her up last night.” He said and answered the phone.

 

“Hello.”

“Hey Chris,” she said.

“Hey,” he smiled. “So how was your day?”

“It was good, I’ve been hanging out with Scott,” she told him. “I haven’t seen him much.”

“I know,” he said. “Scott is picking me up from the airport tomorrow around ten,” he told her.

“Are you sure you won’t be to tired for dinner?”

“I’ll be fine,” he told her. “Dinner tomorrow night,” he added. “How does six sound.”

“Sounds great,” he said.

 

“You see the look in his eyes right?” Robert asked Chris Hemsworth.

“Yeah.”

“That’s the look of a guy falling in love.”

“Yeah it is.”

 

Chris hung the phone up a few minutes later and looked over at them.

“What?”

“Are you falling in love with this girl?” Chris Hemsworth asked.

“We’re just friends,” Chris told them.

“If you say so,” Robert said. “Just…don’t get your heart broken.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning after getting home Chris spent a couple of hours with his family before walking across the street. He rang the doorbell and the door opened a few seconds later and Aviana was standing there in her pajamas with her hair pulled in a ponytail.

“CHRIS!” she exclaimed and he smiled.

“Hey,” he said as he walked inside. Aviana shut the door behind him and Chris and he took her hands in his and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. “I know it was only two days but I missed you.”

“I missed you to,” she told him. “I wish you would have told me you were coming over so I would’ve looked better.”

“You always look beautiful,” he told her and she smiled.

“You’re really sweet,” she said as she pulled away from him.

“Not always.” He told her.

“I didn’t expect you until later,” she told him.

“I didn’t want to wait until dinner,” he told her. “But I do have to go take a shower so I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

 

When Chris left Aviana let out a sigh. She was definitely falling for him and she definitely didn’t plan it or even want to fall for another guy but Chris wasn’t like any other guy. He was sweet and waiting for her to be ready to date him. He was also everything she wanted in a guy.

 

Aviana started cooking dinner for her and Chris. She was just making lasagna but it was still dinner with Chris. He showed up a little before six and they went to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

“So did you do anything besides hang out with Scott while I was gone.”

“No,” she told him.

“You know we haven’t even known each other that long,” Chris began. “But if I knew how much I would miss you while I was gone I would have just asked you to go with me.”

“Really?” she smiled.

“Would you have said yes if I asked you?” he asked.

“Probably so,” she told him and he smiled.

“Well if I had known that I would have asked.” he said and she smiled.   “Everyone would have loved to meet you, considering how much I talked about you.”

“You told them about me,” she said.

The meetings were for next Marvel movies we’ll be making, so yeah I told them about you.”

“Great they probably hate me,” she said.

“Of course they don’t,” he assured her.

“If you say so,” she sighed and he smiled.

 

 

After having dinner and getting cleaned up, Chris decided to go ahead and leave. He was still a little tired from his trip but he knew after he got some sleep tonight he would be fine.

“So can I see you tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure Chris, tomorrow is kind of a big day for me and I can’t explain it now but…”

“Its ok Aviana, I understand,” he told her. “But if you do want to talk to me all you have to do is call alright.”

“Alright Chris,” she smiled. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he said and kissed her forehead before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana admits to herself that she wants to be with Chris and finally tells him everything. What happened to Caleb and why she thinks she could never be good enough for him.
> 
> This is also the last chapter with Caleb flashbacks.

The next morning Aviana woke up and sat up in her bed. A year ago today was when everything happened and she lost everything, the man she loved, her whole life changed a year ago today. Aviana wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek and got out of bed. After breakfast she went to her room and took the letter from the shelf in her closet. It was time she read it….

_Aviana was watching a movie on the couch waiting for Caleb to get home from work. He would be home soon in about an hour. She was always relieved to see him walk through the door everyday after work. It was her biggest fear that one day he wouldn’t walk through the door that she would get a call or a visit from John, his boss telling her he ran in a burning building and didn’t make it out. Aviana turned back to her movie and looked at the clock, thirty more minutes until Caleb would walk through the door. Aviana jumped when five minutes later there was a knock on the door. She got out of her chair and walked over to the door and opened it. John was standing on the other side._

_“_ _John,” Aviana whispered as her eyes filled with tears and she moved aside to let him come in._

_“Ava,” John began and she blinked and tears ran down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“What happened?” she asked._

_“There was a fire and we were called out,” he began. “There were people in the building, several of the guys ran in the building, Caleb was one of them,” he told her. “The other guys were coming out,” he told her. “We waited and Caleb never made it out. We tried to go in after him but there was no way to get to him he was trapped, we couldn’t get him out.. He called over his radio and told us to leave him, that there was no way for us to get to him. He said to tell you he loves you so much that he always has and always would and that he’s sorry he won’t be coming home to you,” he told her “ I’m sorry Ava, he didn’t make it. I wish I could have done something more.”_

_“No!” Aviana cried and fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. “No, No,” she sobbed as she rocked back and forth. “Caleb I love you to,” she whispered as John ran over and wrapped his arms around her._

Aviana wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks and took a deep breath and sat on her bed with the letter.  
“I still love you Caleb, I always will,” she said as she looked at the letter. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it and began to read.

 

**My dearest Aviana,**

**If you’re reading this it means we are no longer together and that I am in a place where I can watch over you. That something happened to take me away from you. I want you to know how much l always loved you and that I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to grow old with you and have a family together. I knew from the first moment I saw you that there was no one for me but you. Its why I never gave up because I knew we’d be happy together. I will admit I never expected you to actually love me back and that we could be so happy. The time we had together was amazing and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. You are a beautiful, amazing woman with so much to offer.**

 Aviana stopped reading and wiped a tear away.

 

**I never wanted anyone else but you. When I was with you all other girls disappeared to me and I only saw you. Why would I want anyone else when I had you, you were all I ever wanted.**   
**Aviana I want you to be happy always. If something does happen to me there is another guy out there who will make you happy who will love you and you’ll love him to. Its ok for you to love him, I never want you to be unhappy. You’ll know when you find him because he’ll be the one you can be yourself with, that you can tell secrets to and he’ll never turn away from you no matter what. I only hope that when you do find him that you don’t let anything hold you back from being with him and you don’t make him wait as long as you made me wait for a first date. But if this guy is the perfect guy for you he won’t mind waiting and he will wait because he’ll know just the same way I did that you’re worth waiting for.  Don’t worry about anything just make yourself happy again, I’ll always love you no matter where I am.**

**Love you always and forever,**   
**Caleb**

 

Aviana held the letter to her chest and tears fell down her cheeks. She knew that he would want her to move on and be happy, he was that type of guy. She grabbed her wedding picture and ran her fingers over Caleb’s cheek.

“I’ll always love you to Caleb,” she said. “And I think I have found that guy you’re talking about. His name is Chris but taking that first step with him is going to be hard,” she wept. “He has asked me out several times and I told him no just like I did you, so he told me to ask him when I was ready.” She went on. “He is waiting for me. I like Chris a lot, I’ve never even considered dating another guy before him.” She said. “But if I’m going to date another guy its going to be him, no other guy would still be waiting for me to be ready to date him he would have already left me and moved on to another girl and Chris could easily get another girl but he wants me and I think…I want to be with him to.” She admitted and sat up. Aviana folded the letter and put it back in the envelope then she sat the picture of her and Caleb back on the table by her bed and went to get her cell phone.

 

She picked up her phone to call Chris just as it rang and saw it was her mom.

“Hello.”

“Ava, How are you?”

“ I’m doing ok.” She told her. “Missing Caleb a lot today.”

“I know honey,” she told her.

“I read the letter today,” Aviana told her.

“I’m so glad you finally did,” she said.

“It said what I knew it would how he wants me to move on and fall in love with someone else and be happy.”

“You deserve to be happy.”

“I’m better now than I was,” Aviana whispered.

“Ava don’t be afraid to take a chance if you meet someone you like,” she told her. “I know how much you loved, still love Caleb, but I want you to be happy to,” she told her and Aviana felt the tears threatening to fall.

“I know mom,” Aviana said as she tried to hold back the tears. “Some part of me will always love Caleb.”

“I know.”

“But I have met someone and he’s really great.” Aviana told her as the tears fell down her cheeks.

“I’m glad you’ve met someone Ava. Just be happy and take care of yourself.”

“I will,” she said and hung the phone up and put it in her pocket. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath and called Chris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris was walking down the stairs as Scott was walking in the living room.

“Hey I thought you would be with Ava.”

“She said she would call me,” Chris said. “Something was going on with her today,” he told him. “I hope she’s not pulling away from me.”

“She’s not Chris, just wait a little longer.”

“I’m trying but I can’t wait forever.”

“I know,” Scott said as Chris’ phone rang and he reached in his pocket and pulled it out.

“Its Aviana.”

“Go on,” he said and Chris answered.

“Hello,”

“Chris,” Aviana said and he noticed she sounded upset.

“Aviana are you ok?”

“Yeah I just…are you busy?” she asked.

“No,” he said.

“Can you come over?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” he said and hung up his phone. “I’m going to Aviana’s,” he told Scott and walked out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After hanging the phone up Aviana wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Aviana walked over and opened it and saw Chris standing there.

“Aviana,” Chris said softly as he walked in and shut the door. “Aviana are you ok?” he asked worried and she shook her head. “Come here,” he said and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and she laid her head against his chest and cried. She felt Chris wrap one arm around her. He ran his fingers through her hair and she could hear him whispering that everything was going to be ok as he held her in his arms.

“You want to talk about anything?” he asked and she pulled away and looked up at him.

“Ok so I want to tell you about Caleb.”

“Your ex,” he said

“He was more than just my ex,” she told him. “Caleb was…is…was my husband.”

“You were married,” Chris said surprised.

“Yeah.”

“What happened to Caleb?” Chris asked, he couldn’t imagine why any guy would ever leave her, something had to happen to him.

“He died.” She whispered.

“Oh no, Aviana,” he said softly. “Baby I’m sorry,” he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“What happened?”

“He was a fireman and ran in a burning building one day and never ran back out,” she told him. “A year ago today.”

“Aviana,” he said and he wiped her tears away and wrapped his arms around her. “Do you want to talk about anything?” he asked. “You can tell me anything.” He told her and his eyes met hers. “I am your friend Aviana, please talk to me.”

“You would listen to me talk about another guy?” she asked surprised.

“If that’s what you need me to do Aviana I will.” He said honestly and Aviana looked up at him and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked in his eyes. She could tell he was telling truth he would listen to her talk about Caleb if she wanted him to.

“Ok,” she whispered.

“Really?” he asked surprised and she nodded.

“I think you need to know.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” he said and the two of them walked over and sat on the couch.

“I met Caleb at a party my friend was having, he asked me out and I said no but he was ok with it. Then I don’t remember how much later I was shopping with my friend for her wedding and I saw him at the food court at the mall. He asked me out again and I said no again,” she told Chris. “And Caleb said something like fate was telling us we belonged together because what were the odds we would find each other in the food court at the mall.” She smiled. “So a few weeks later I saw him again at the comic book store and he asked me out and I gave him my number but he didn’t call me for two days.” She told him. “I couldn’t believe he kept asking me out after I turned him down.

“Well sounds like he was smart enough to know what I know.”

“What’s that?” she asked quietly.

“That you are definitely worth waiting for,” he said and Aviana looked up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“He said that to one time,” she whispered and Chris smiled and brushed a tear off her cheek.

“See, smart guy,” Chris smiled. “You want to tell me more?” he asked.

“You want to hear more?” she asked surprised.

“I have all day, as long as you need me if you want to talk.”

“Ok,” she agreed not really believing Chris was going to sit next to her and listen to her talk about Caleb, how amazing and wonderful he was. Chris was definitely full of surprises, really good surprises so far. She already felt so comfortable around him and liked just being around him, she felt like herself again more so than she had since she lost Caleb. It kind of felt like Chris was slowly putting her back together but at her own pace. He never pushed her for more than she was ready for, which was something else she liked about him.

“Whenever you’re ready Aviana,” he told her and she nodded

“So once I started dating Caleb I had no idea how much I would like him, how much fun we would have together,” she told him. “How perfect everything was with him. We fought about things of course, we fought about his job the most,” she told him. “I hated the thought of him running into burning buildings because I knew one day he wouldn’t run out,” Chris looked at her and saw the tears filling her eyes. “And if I knew our time together was going to be so short I wouldn’t have wasted so much time turning him down. If I knew how much I would love him and how much he would love me I wouldn’t have wasted so much time, time I could have been with him,” she told Chris and he took her hands in his as tears ran down her cheeks. “I would have spent every second I could with him.”

“Aviana,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like for him, stuck in that burning building, no way out,” she paused as Chris wiped her eyes with his thumbs. “Just waiting knowing he wasn’t going to get out yet he took the time to call the chief over the radio to tell him to tell me he loved me and he was sorry.” She cried as she shook her head Chris moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Aviana laid her head against his chest as she cried.

“Aviana,” Chris said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “If there was anything I could do I’d do it you know that right,”

“I know,” she said as she wrapped he arms around him.

“Aviana,” he said.

“I have something I want to show you,” she told him. “Will you wait here while I go get it.”

“I’ll wait as long as you need me to,” Chris told her and Aviana smiled and stood up and Chris watched her as she walked away. When she was gone Chris covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe what happened to her, no wonder she didn’t want to date him. How could he ever measure up to Caleb. He also had a feeling there was more, something else she needed to tell him but he didn’t have time to think on it anymore because Aviana walked back in the room carrying a picture frame.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana walked away from Chris and stepped into her bedroom. She grabbed the wedding picture of her and Caleb and went to walk out but turned around and grabbed the letter Caleb had written her. It was after she had read the letter that she wanted to talk to Chris. She couldn’t believe he was sitting in her living room listening to her talk about how much she loved, loves another man, a man that’s not him. That he was being so patient and nice to her, other guys would have already walked out on her, they would have left her but not Chris. He even held her while she cried, not many guys did that to begin with much less ones that were just your friend and Chris was turning out to be a really good friend and she really liked him a lot. She took a deep breath and made her way out of the bedroom back to Chris. Chris looked over at her when she walked in the room carrying a picture frame. She walked over and sat back down next to him.

“I know the last thing you want to see is a picture of me and Caleb together but…”

“I’ll look at it if you want me to,” Chris said and laid his hand over hers and she smiled and turned the picture over taking an envelope off the top of it and placing it beside her on the couch.

“This is me and Caleb the day we got married,” she told Chris and handed him the picture. Chris took it and looked at it. The two of them looked so happy together, They were looking at each other in the picture. Caleb had his arms around her waist and Aviana’s arms were slid around his neck and the two of them looked so happy together. He could see the love between them in their eyes as they looked at each other. Aviana was so beautiful as well, her normally wavy hair was straightened pulled away from her face by a beaded barrette. She wore a white veil and a strapless dress, she looked perfect and beautiful and incredibly happy. Practically glowing. He also noticed him as the guy in the picture on the wall in her office.

“You two look really happy.”

“We were happy,” Aviana smiled.

“You look so beautiful,” Chris told her.

“Thank you.”

“But I think you always look beautiful,” Chris told her and he saw her cheeks tint pink from the compliment.

“Thank you Chris, that’s really nice.”

“Its true,” he told her. “And you’ll be happy again one day,” he told her and she nodded.

“I know and I’m getting there,” she told him and he smiled. “I’m happier since I’ve moved here and met Scott and the rest of your family, I like all of you,” she told him and he smiled. “But for some reason I’m happiest when I’m hanging out with you. Just you.” She admitted and looked away not believing she had just admitted that to Chris.. Chris smiled and reached over and touched her arm and she looked over at him.

“I’m happiest when I’m with you to Aviana,” she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Caleb wrote a letter to me that if something happened to him his mom was supposed to give it to me.” She told him and held up the envelope. “I just read it today.”

“You waited a whole year,” Chris said.

“I couldn’t make myself read it but I finally did and after reading it I knew I had to find you.”

“Why?” he asked and she handed it to him. “You want me to read it?” he asked shocked.

“You’re the only other person who should read it,” she told him and he nodded and took the letter and opened it and read it. Aviana stood up and walked across the room while he read it and looked out the window. He read about how much Caleb loved Aviana. How other girls disappeared and all he saw was her. Then he got to the part about how he wanted her to find someone else and fall in love again, that she needed to move on. Caleb sounded like an amazing guy, one he could never measure up to. After he finished reading he folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and sat it with the picture. Then he looked over to where Aviana was standing and stood up and walked over to her.

“Aviana,” he said and she turned around and looked up at him. “He loved you.”

“I know he did and I loved him to, I still do and I don’t know if I’ll ever not love him,” she told him. “There will be a part of me that will always love Caleb.”

“I get it Aviana,” he said softly and turned to walk away. She was never going to love him. He should just give up.

“No you don’t,” she told him and he turned back around. “After I read the letter from Caleb I knew I had to talk to you.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I never even wanted to spend time with another guy until I met you and I know no other guy would still be here with me like you are.” She told him. “Because I was content to be alone until I met you,” she went on. “Because I know you have to be the guy Caleb is talking about in his letter,” she told him and Chris looked down at her shocked. “It can’t be anyone but you.”

“Aviana….I want to be that guy, I do like you and care about what happens to you,” he said as he took a step closer to her.

“Chris there is still something else you don’t know, something only one other person besides me knows.” she said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“You’ll hate me and want nothing to do with me,” she said as she looked up at him. Chris let go of one of her hands to wipe a tear that ran down her cheek.

“I could never hate you,” he told her and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. “You can tell me anything Aviana and it will stay between us,” he told her. “I would never betray you, I couldn’t hurt you like that.” He said softly and she pulled away and looked up at him.  “I promise Aviana.” She nodded and looked away.

“Ok, there is something else you should know,” she began. “And I don’t want you to tell anyone else and I really hope you don’t hate me after I tell you.”

“Just tell me Aviana,” he pleaded.

“Its why I know I could never be good enough for you.”

“Just tell me,” he whispered.

“I was pregnant.”

“Pregnant,” Chris said surprised. She obviously didn’t have a child with her, she was here alone. Something had to happen to her baby.

“Aviana what happened to your baby?” he asked.

“Well I wasn’t taking very good care of myself after Caleb died,” she began. “I didn’t really go out of the house much, basically not at all. I didn’t really talk to anyone, shut myself away,” she went on. “I had lost my husband and it felt like my heart had been broken, ripped into,” she said sadly. “I don’t even know what was going through my head back then, not much of anything,” she said quietly and shook her head and walked back over and sat on the couch. Chris followed her and sat down next to her, he reached over and covered her hands with his. “I wasn’t eating or doing anything but laying around all day, I wasn’t talking to anyone much either.” she admitted “ I didn’t even know I was pregnant until it was to late,” she whispered.

“Aviana,” Chris whispered.

“I started cramping and bleeding really bad,” she told him. “I wasn’t talking to anyone or answering the phone when it would ring, I wasn't letting anyone inside the house either.  I was basically staring at the walls and Caleb’s picture all day,” Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t believe what she had been through, his heart was breaking for her. He didn’t know how he was ever going to help her, what to even do for her.

“So my mom finally came and checked on me and when she saw how much pain I was in and all the blood and she took me to the hospital and that’s how I found out I was pregnant and that I miscarried my baby, mine and Caleb’s baby,” she said as Chris reached up and wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. “If I was paying more attention to things I would have known I was pregnant but I wasn’t and because I wasn’t I lost the only part of Caleb I had left.”

“Aviana,” Chris said and she looked up at him.

“You hate me,” she said sadly.

“No Aviana, why would I ever hate you?” he asked.

“Because I lost my baby, it was my fault, I’m the only one to blame for that.”

“Aviana, no baby I don’t hate you,” he said as he placed his hand against her cheek. “You had no idea you were pregnant.”

“Chris I may not be able to have another baby,” she told him. “My doctor told me that I could have lost the baby even if I did everything right.”

“Aviana….”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” she pleaded.

“Aviana, no one will think any differently of you or hate you,” he told her. “But I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you,” she said and he pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. “You know, you are going to make some lucky girl very happy one day.”

“No, I’m not just going to make some girl very happy,” he told her. “When you’re ready to go out with me I’m going to make you very happy for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Chris,” Aviana said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

“Don’t tell me not to wait for you,” he told her. “You just tell me when you want me to take you on a date and I will.”

“Ok Chris,” she smiled.

“Do you want lunch? I can make something or we can go out.”

“Do you feel like going out?” he asked.

“Yeah just let me wash my face,” she told him and he nodded as she stood up taking the picture and letter with her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few minutes later they were in Chris’ car and on their way to eat.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m ok,” she answered. “I’m kind of glad you know the truth now and I don’t have to keep anything from you anymore.” Chris turned to look at her.

“You can always tell me anything Aviana.”

“Its surprisingly easy to tell you everything,” she admitted.

“Good,” Chris said. “I want you to talk to me Aviana.”

“I like talking to you,” she admitted. “and hanging out with you.”

“You know I like hanging out with you to,” he said and she smiled.

 

After eating Chris drove them home and walked Aviana to her door.

“Thanks for listening to me today,” Aviana said. “Sorry about all the crying.”

“Its ok Aviana,” he told her as he reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. “I understand why.” He told her. “I really should get back,” he told her. “I’ll see you later.”

“yeah,” she said and Chris leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

When Aviana went inside Chris walked across the street and went inside the house. He found Scott on the couch watching Tv. He sat down by him.

“Aviana ok?” Scott asked.

“She told me about Caleb today,” Chris told him.

“She told me a little about him, not everything of course, just that she was married and he was a fireman and ran into a burning building one day and never ran back out.” Scott said. “She wanted to talk to you about everything.”

“She did and Scott, what she’s been through…. I totally understand why she doesn’t exactly want to jump into a relationship with me. She’s been through so much,” Chris said.

“Loosing her husband the way she did, he sounded like a great guy to.” Chris told him. “Someone I could never measure up to.”

“She’s not looking for another guy like her husband,” Scott told him. “I don’t know everything that happened, if she wanted me to know she would have told me,” he said. “But you can tell that it practically destroyed her, broke her heart, I think her heart is still broken.” he told him. I can tell no ones really been able to help her put it back together and heal,” he said softly and Chris nodded; “Its why she moved away to get away from all that.” He said. “Who knows what led her here but maybe you’re the one that’s going to help her heal and piece her heart back together.”

“I hope so,” Chris said.

“She talks to you a lot and seems to just like being around you.”

“You think so?” Chris asked hopefully.

“I know she does Chris, and you’re doing really good with her,” he said.

“Thanks.” He said

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris went to his room a few minutes later. His thoughts drifted Aviana, everything he found out about her today. She was really a strong, amazing person to have went through everything she had been through. Chris took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from the table and called Aviana.

 

When Aviana got home she changed clothes and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on and found something to watch. She couldn’t believe she told Chris everything including how she was pregnant and lost the baby. She also couldn’t believe how understanding he was about everything and that he didn’t run away from her. That he stayed with her and held her when she cried. That he still wanted her. She let out a sigh, she actually really wanted to go out with Chris but she was really nervous about it. Caleb was the last guy she dated. Her cell phone rang bringng her out of her thoughts. She picked it up and saw it was Chris calling and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Aviana,” Chris said.

“Hey Chris, is something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Ok,” she said. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah everything is fine,” he told her. “I just….What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Aviana answered. “Nothing.”

“You want to come over tomorrow or I can come to your house?” he asked optimistically.

“That sounds ok, you can come over.”

“Is eleven to early?”

“No eleven is fine,” she told him. “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t have anything planned, I had to make sure you agreed first. I’ll think of something.”

“Ok Chris, so I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow Aviana,”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Aviana got ready before Chris got to her house. She had no idea what he had planned or what they were going to do but all she knew is that she was looking forward to seeing him. If anyone had told her she would be falling for another guy or even want another guy she wouldn’t have believed them but now after meeting Chris and getting to know him, it almost seemed right that she should be with Chris.

At eleven the doorbell rang, Chris was right on time. Aviana took a deep breath and opened the door. Chris was on the other side dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and he still looked perfect. Aviana let out a sigh, how could one man be so attractive. Everything about him was so perfect. His beautiful blue eyes and sexy smirk. His toned muscular arms and six pack abs. All of that paired with how well he treated her and how patient he was with her made him practically irresistible. She had no idea why she was waiting to go on a real date with him.

“Come on in,” she told him and he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

“So are you ok after yesterday?” he asked her.

“Actually I am,” she told him. “Talking to you helped, I am really glad you know everything and that I don’t have to hide anything anymore,” she said. “Maybe I’ll be ready for that date soon.”

“Aviana, I’m not pressuring you. You know that,” he told her.

“I know Chris, Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be nice to you,” he said. “You’ve never done anything to me other than turn me down.”

“Chris,” she said and he shrugged. “I just want you to know that you’re the first guy I’ve gotten close to since Caleb and the only guy I’ve even considered dating.”

“Well I hope to be the first and last guy you date after Caleb,” he admitted and she smiled.

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“I actually don’t have a plan so we can do whatever you want,” he told her.

“Well all I want is to just spend all day with you,” she told him.

“Well Aviana that I can do.”

“Well are you hungry?” she asked. “I can make lunch or something if you want.” She offered.

“Really because I was hoping you’d offer."

“Chris if you wanted me to cook lunch for you all you had to do was ask,” she told him and he smiled. “Let me see what I have in the kitchen,” she told him and he nodded and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

“Ok,” she said as she looked through everything. “Do you want chicken, turkey, sandwiches.”

“We can just have a sandwich if you want.”

“Cheeseburgers?”

“Sounds good,”

“Fries.”

“Sounds wonderful

“Ok,” she said and she grabbed a bag of fries and sat them on the counter then opened the refrigerator and grabbed some cheese out. Chris watched her as she made hamburger patties.

“I’m guessing you can eat more than one.”

“Yeah,” he smiled.

“Ok,” she sighed and she made hamburger patties and Chris watched as she made a hole in each patty and stuffed a slice of cheese in it.

“You’re putting the cheese in the hamburger.”

“Yep, they’re wonderful, trust me ok.”

“I do trust you,” Chris told her.

“I have no idea why you’re waiting on me to go on a date with you, you could be on a date with a beautiful woman right now Chris.”

“I’m right where I want to be Aviana,” he told her and stood up and walked over to her. “Aviana,” he said and she turned to look at him. “I’m not giving up on you,” he promised. “Or the possibility of me and you, an us.”

“Ok good,” she whispered. “I don’t want you to.”

“Aviana,” he said softly and she turned and looked up at him.

“I shouldn’t have said that its not fair to you,” she said and found a skillet to start cooking the cheeseburgers. She found a spatula and placed the patties in it and started to cook them.

“Aviana how about you let me decide what’s fair to me,” he told her and she nodded and put some fries in to cook.

“Chris I just don’t want you wasting your time waiting on me when I may not even be worth it,” she told him and flipped the burgers over.

“Aviana first of all anytime I spend with you is not wasted,” he told her. “And you are worth it Aviana,, don’t ever let anyone make you think you’re not ,” 

“No other guy ever stayed around,” she told him.

“Because you hadn’t met the right one yet Aviana.”

“So what did I ever do to deserve to meet you?” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know, something really good right,” he teased and Aviana smiled.

“Definitely Chris because you are really sweet and amazing and wonderful and I really don’t….”

“Don’t Aviana,” he said and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Aviana let out a sigh and relaxed against him lying her head against his chest and sliding her arms around him. “I’m here for as long as you’ll have me, I won’t leave unless you ask me to.”

“Thanks Chris,” she said softly and pulled away and looked up at him. When she looked in his eyes she saw all kinds of emotions in them and the way he was looking at her as if he loved her which was ridiculous because there was no way he could possibly love her.

“No problem Aviana,” he smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

After eating Chris helped Aviana clean up the kitchen.

“So do you have a favorite song?” he asked.

“Not really I like lots of songs but I don’t really have one favorite song.”

“Ok,” Chris said.

“Do you like to dance?” Aviana asked him.

“I don’t hate it,” he said.

“I like dancing,” she sighed. “When we went to Hawaii Caleb and I danced on the beach in the moonlight,” she told him. He had his ipod and he found a song and we danced to it on the beach. It was kind of romantic.”

“You like that kind of stuff?”

“Yeah I do,” she sighed. “Are you a romantic guy Chris?”

“I can be,” he said. “Normally not though, I’ve never had to be,” he added. “But I can be.”

“Ok,” she smiled.

“You have a favorite flower?”

“Yes,” she smiled.

“Well what is it?” he asked. “Roses?” he guessed.

“Yeah, white roses,” she told him and he smiled and nodded.

“White roses,” he repeated. “Most women like red.”

“Well I guess you’ve realized by now I’m not like most women.”

“Thank god,” he said and Aviana smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Chris.”

“I actually like that,” he admitted. “That we’re getting to know each other,” Aviana smiled. “That you didn’t want me like all the other girls.”

“Chris not wanting you has never been the problem,” she admitted. “I wanted you and I was attracted to you from the second I saw you.”

“Oh,” Chris said surprised.

“It just felt like I was betraying Caleb, being so attracted to another guy.”

“I get it Aviana, I understand,” he said softly as he laid his palm against her cheek.

“It doesn’t really feel that way anymore."

 

Aviana and Chris spent the rest of the day together, they watched a movie and had dinner and just talked and got to know each other better. By the time Chris left it was around ten.

“Have a good night Aviana,” he told her. “Lunch tomorrow, I’ll bring something.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said and he stepped forward and hugged him. “I had fun today.”

“Me to Aviana,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he pulled away. "Good night," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night."

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Chris left Aviana changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. Chris was on her mind a lot lately and the truth was she thought she was ready for that date with Chris. After their lunch tomorrow she was thinking of telling him, seeing if maybe they could have that date this weekend. She never would have imagined she would be falling so quickly for another guy, when she swore she’d never fall in love again but Chris was the most amazing guy in the world and it was time she gave herself and Chris a chance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Around twelve the next day Chris showed up with lunch. Aviana had Bandit and Rebel inside because it was raining and as soon as the door shut they ran over to him.

“I’ll take those,” Aviana said and he handed her the bags and leaned down to pet them. Aviana took the bags to the kitchen and set the containers on the counter. “A few minutes later Chris walked in and they ate.

“So after we eat I need to talk to you about something”

“Ok,” he agreed. “Is it good?” he asked.

“I think so.”

“Will I like it.”

“I think so.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After eating a quiet lunch where Aviana and Chris chatted occasionally about nothing in particular just random things that popped into their heads it was time for Aviana to finally tell Chris what she wanted to talk to him about. Aviana stood up and walked over to Chris and took his hand in hers.

“Come on,” she said and gave his arm a tug. Chris stood up and followed her to the living room, where they sat down on the couch.

“Ok Aviana what is this about, you said it was something I was going to like.”

“Yeah you will,”

“You said that already to,” he pointed out.

“Are you busy tomorrow night or the next night? Do you have plans?” she asked.

“Nope,” he said. “Aviana what is it?” he asked anxiously.

“Well I want you to take me out on a date,” she told him

“Really?” Chris asked surprised. “You want to go on a date, a real date?” he smiled.

“Yes Chris,” she told him. “I’m ready to go out with you.”

“I can’t believe it Aviana,” Chris said quietly. “I’ll think of something for us to do,” he told her. “Something fun.”

“Ok Chris,” she smiled. “I’m looking forward to it”’

“Me to Aviana,” he said. “What about Saturday?” he asked. We’ll spend the whole day together, like a date day.”

“Saturday is good.”

“I’m not sure how my nephew is going to take it if we start dating, he loves you.”

“I love him to Chris,” she said softly. “He’s a great kid,” she added. “Very sweet.”

“Aviana,” he said.

“You may never have that with me,” she told him. “Kids.”

“Aviana the doctors didn’t say you’d never have kids.”

“They just said I would most likely miscarry a baby.” She told him. “If I managed to get pregnant,” she added. “You don’t want kids Chris?”

“Yeah I actually do want kids one day,” he admitted. “I love kids.”

“I think you’ll be a great dad,” she told him and he smiled.

“I’ve seen you with my nephew and you’ll be a great mom Aviana,” he told her.

“Chris I…you know that won’t happen.” She said sadly.

“Aviana there are lots of kids who need a good home,” Chris told her.

“I know Chris but I don’t need to think about that now,” she told him. “I may not even get married again.”

“Don’t say that Aviana,” Chris whispered and she shrugged. “You don’t think you can really deeply love two different people in a lifetime do you?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know Chris, I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” She told him. “My mom says its possible, My dad is her second husband. Her first husband died from cancer,” she told him. “She told me she didn’t think she could love another man again and then she met my dad and fell in love with him and she loves him more than she ever thought was possible.”

“So its possible,” Chris said.

“For her it was but I don’t know if it will be for me,” she told him.

“Aviana,” he said sadly.

“I’m sorry Chris you know I didn’t say that to hurt you.”

“I know Aviana,” he said. “But you also never thought you’d go on another date again.”

“That’s true,” she smiled. “But I hadn’t met you yet.” she told him and he smiled. “And I am trying Chris.”

“I know you are,” Chris said and reached over and took her hand in his. “And that’s all I’m asking you to do,” he told her and she smiled slightly. “Give me a chance because I know I can make you happy if you let me.” He said softly and Aviana nodded and laid her head on his chest, she felt Chris’s arms wrap around her and she let out a content sigh. Being in Chris’s arms felt….perfect, like that’s exactly where she was supposed to be. She felt happy and safe when she was around Chris and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he was right, she was already happier just by being around him and he could make her happy if she would let him. But she was afraid, scared of falling in love with Chris and then losing him.   Her fear of losing him was the only thing that was really keeping her from being with Chris like he wanted and like some part of her wanted.

“So have you dated a lot?” Aviana asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Some of them meant more than others.”

“The ex you saw when you went back for the meetings.”

“Yeah I did date her twice.” He said. “And I haven’t been with any other woman since the night I met you.”

“Why?” she asked and Chris let out a sigh.

“I haven’t been with anyone since I met you because I want you to know I’m serious about being with you, that I don’t want anyone but you.”

“But all those other women they….”

“Aviana…” he said   “I know you and Caleb were together a long time,” Chris said and she nodded.

“Yeah, my longest relationship and the first guy I was ever really and truly in love with,” she told him. “Even if I had said the words to other guys before when I met Caleb I knew what I love you really meant.”

“So you married the first guy you ever fell in love with and the first guy you slept with,” Chris said. “And you’ve never been with any guy but Caleb,” he said.

“Nope,’ she admitted. “You must think I’m like some kind of…I don’t know what you must think of me…”

“I think you’re really amazing, strong, beautiful woman Aviana,” he told her as he gently ran his finger across her cheek, “And you can’t imagine how happy it makes me to be the one who is getting to know you,” he told her and laid his palm against her cheek.

“Chris,” she said as she covered his hand with hers. “I’ve never even thought about being with another guy until I met you,” she told him. “I wasn’t happy by myself but I don’t think I even thought I could be happy again.”

“But you are happier at least right?”

“Right,” she smiled.

 

A couple of hours later Chris decided to leave. Aviana walked with him and they stopped by the door.

“Thanks for everything yesterday and today,” she said softly

“Well I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me everything,” he said. “Now I’ll call you later,” he said and leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. Aviana closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her forehead, her heart started hammering in her chest so hard she was sure Chris could hear it. She felt Chris’s forehead touch hers and she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Chris’s blue eyes, she felt his eyes move from hers to look at her lips. He pulled away from her slightly and ran his thumb across her lips. He’s going to kiss me, Aviana thought. Chris leaned closer to her until his lips were almost touching hers,

“Chris,” she whispered. When he heard her voice he dropped his arms to his sides and stepped away from her.

“See you later Aviana.”

“Bye,” she replied quietly and he opened the door and stepped outside closing it behind him. Aviana wondered if he really was going to kiss her and if he had, she knew she wouldn’t have stopped him.

 

 

Chris covered his face with his hands when he stepped outside. He had almost kissed Aviana just now. He could have messed up everything between them. He didn’t think she wanted him to kiss her yet, although she wasn’t exactly stopping him from trying to kiss her either. Maybe she wanted him to kiss her. They should probably talk. He turned around and rang the doorbell and she opened it.

“Chris,” she said.

“I think we should talk.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked worried as he stepped inside.

“No nothings wrong,” Chris assured her. “I promise.”

“Ok,” she said and they went to the living room and sat down.

“I want to talk to you,” he told her. “About what just happened.

“Chris Its….”

“ If I overstepped….Almost kissing you if I overstepped Aviana I…”

“Chris don’t,” she said. “I didn’t try to stop you.”

“Aviana did you want me to kiss you?” he asked confused.

“I wouldn’t have stopped you if you did kiss me a few minutes ago.” She admitted.

“If I had known that.”

“Chris.”

“I’m only teasing Aviana,” he smirked.

“No you’re not,” she smiled.

“Ok so I wasn’t teasing,” he admitted. “If I had known you wanted me to kiss you I would have went for it,” he told her and Aviana smiled and shook her head.

“I know,” she said.

“I should go.”

“You know you don’t have to.”

“Why don’t you come over, I’m sure my family misses you,” he said. “Since its been a while since they’ve seen you.”

“Ok,” she agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two of them walked across the street together and went inside. When they went inside Scott was on the couch. Aviana walked over and sat next to him.

“Hey,” she said.`

“I’ll be right back,” Chris told her.

“Ok,” she said.

“So what’s going on?” he asked.

“Well Chris and I are going on a date Saturday.”

“A real date,” Scott smiled.

“Yeah,” she said.

“So are you nervous?”

“A little,” she admitted. “I’ve hung out with Chris practically everyday since I met him but this is different.”

“I know it is Ava,” he said.

 

 

Chris walked in the kitchen and saw his mom was in there.

“Finally back from Ava’s,” his mom asked.

“She’s in the living room with Scott,” he told her.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time together,” she said. “I mean practically everyday.”

“I like her,” Chris said. “I never met anyone like her.” He told her. “I saw Kara when I went back for my meeting.”

“Oh,” she said. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” he told them. “Aviana is who I want to be with.”

“I hope everything works out for you two.”

“I think its going to now,” he said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

 

The next day Aviana was fixing herself a small pizza for lunch. She slipped it in the oven and went to watch TV until it was done. As she stared at the TV her thoughts drifted to Chris. He really was the most amazing man she had met in a long time. He was incredibly sexy and really good to her and for her. He was making it impossible to not like him and want him and fall for him. She couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but Chris. She always wanted to be around him, she actually missed him when they weren’t together. Her cell phone ringing a few seconds later bringing her out of her thoughts about Chris. She picked it up from the table hoping it was Chris calling her but saw it was her mom and picked it up and answered it.

“Hello,” Aviana answered.

“Ava how are you?”

“I’m doing great, I’ve met this guy his name is Chris.” She told her. “He’s really sweet and I like being around him and he….he’s just amazing.”

“Sounds like you’ve found a wonderful man,” she said.

“Yeah Chris is wonderful,” she agreed. “He’s being really patient which I know is difficult for him. He treats me really well and I know he cares about me the same way I care about him,” she told her. “He’s sexy and charming and incredibly sweet and smart and he’s making impossible not to fall for him.”

“Ava, honey it is ok to fall for him, to be in love with him.”

“I never said anything about being in love with Chris.” She told her. “I’m not in love Chris.” she stated.

“I know you didn’t say anything about being in love with him but you wouldn’t be fighting so hard and arguing about it so much if you weren’t falling in love with him.”

“Maybe,” Aviana admitted. “We’re going to have our first date Saturday.”

“Good,” she said happily. “Have fun and enjoy it. Don’t let this guy get away.”

“I won’t,” she promised.

“Don’t wait to late to tell him you love him.”

“Mom I already told you I never said that I’m in love him,” she told her. “I mean I care about him a lot, miss him when I don’t get to see him or talk to him,” she said. “I can tell him anything he’s like my best friend.” She went on. “Yeah I love him but I’m not in love with him.”

“Yeah you are and its just going to hit you soon and you’ll realize it.”

“If you say so,” Aviana said and rolled her eyes.

“Alright. You know if you need anything all you have to do is call.”

“I know mom,” Aviana said and they talked a few more minutes before hanging up.

 

After getting off the phone with her mom Aviana went to get her lunch out of the oven and eat it. She sat down at the table in the kitchen putting her phone in the center of the table in case it rang. She started eating her lunch. Saturday she had a real date with Chris and she wondered what he would plan, where he would take her, Chris had done so much for her and helped her out a lot. He was….is exactly what she needs. She knew there would be a small part of her that would always love Caleb but she knew she could have room for someone else now because somehow Chris had managed work his way in her heart. He always seemed to be on her mind as well. Aviana continued eating her lunch, she was thinking of asking Chris if he wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Although they had been spending a lot of time together so he might be tired of hanging out with her. Aviana finished up her lunch and took her fork and glass to the sink and washed them, setting them in the dish drainer by her sink. She walked back over and picked her phone up off the table and went back to the living room. Just as she sat down on the couch her phone rang and she looked at it and saw it was Chris calling her she couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face or the way he heart started to speed up.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Hey beautiful,” Chris said. “What are you doing?”

“I just finished eating lunch,” she told him.

“Oh I’m eating lunch right now,” he told her.

“Anything good?” Aviana asked.

“Just a sandwich.”

“I was about to call you,” she told him. “So what are you doing tonight?” she asked.

“I don’t have any plans,” he told her.

“Would you want to come over for dinner?” she asked.

“Yes Aviana I would love to come over for dinner.”

“Great,” she said and let out a relieved sigh.

“Did you think I would say no?” he asked.

“Well I wasn’t sure. We have been spending a lot of time together and I thought you might be getting tired of seeing me.”

“No Aviana, I never get tired of seeing you.” He told her. “What time do you want me there?”

“I don’t care,” she said. “Whenever you get ready?”

“Ok well I have one thing I have to do so I’ll be there around five.”

“Ok see you then,” Aviana said.

“I’ll see you this afternoon,” Chris told her and they talked for a little longer until Chris had to leave to run his errand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

About an hour before time for Chris to arrive at her house Aviana started to get ready. She took a shower and fixed her hair, applied a touch of make up and dressed in jeans that hung low on her hips and a form fitting long sleeved green shirt. After she got dressed she went to put dinner in the oven. She had just slid the pan in the oven when she heard a knock on the door.

“Chris,” she whispered and she felt her heart start pounding in her chest and she took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it and saw him was on the other side. He was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, untucked of course. She let her eyes travel his body, the light green shirt he had on looked really good on him. The jeans he was wearing looked brand new and fit him really well. He always managed to look sexier every time she saw him. Chris couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face when he saw that Aviana’s eyes were traveling his body and he could tell she liked what she saw. Since Aviana was busy looking at him he took the time to look at her. She had her hair down in its natural waves. Her jeans clung to her body and hung low on her hips, her green shirt hugged the curves of her body and showed some of her toned stomach when she moved. She was so beautiful.

“Chris hi,” she smiled breaking the silence. “You look good”

“Thank you,” he said. “Aviana you look beautiful,” he told her and she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Dinner is in the oven,” she told him.

“I’m not in a hurry,” Chris told her and she smiled.

“Do you want to sit down?” Aviana asked.

“Sure,” Chris said and they walked over to the couch and sat down beside each other. “So what did you do today?” Chris asked.

“Well I cleaned up around the house some,” she told him. “Talked to my mom.”

“Have a good talk?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Dinner is in the oven, you’re early.”

“I know,” he smiled. “You don’t mind do you.”

“Of course not,” she said. “But I wouldn’t blame you if you were getting tired of me.”

Chris smiled and placed his hand under her chin. “Aviana,” he said softly and she looked up at him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He told her.  
“I’m much too selfish to ever leave you,” he told her and she shook her head.

“You’re not selfish Chris,” she said softly. “If you were selfish you would have walked out on me already.”

“I’ve already told you I’m not going anywhere Aviana,” he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair and moved closer to her and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I don’t want you to,” she whispered as she ran her fingers up his arms and held his upper arms, Chris could hear her breathing speed up, he leaned closer to her so his lips hovered just above hers. Aviana’s hands moved to his chest and she grabbed his shirt trying to pull him closer. She wanted him to kiss her, she didn’t know if she had ever wanted a kiss so much as she wanted Chris to kiss her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and she pulled herself closer to him.

“Chris,” she whimpered and he leaned closer and his lips were about to touch hers when a beep sounded.

“Damn it,” Aviana cursed.

“That’s for dinner,” Chris said not moving away from her.

“Yeah.”

“You have to get up.”

“If I don’t the food will burn.”

“I’ll take you out,” Chris said.

“Don’t tempt me,” she said and he nodded took a deep breath and pulled away. Aviana let go of his shirt. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“Aviana,” Chris called to her and she turned around and looked at him. “I am going to kiss you.”

“If you say so,” she teased and walked in the kitchen.

 

 

When she was gone Chris covered his face with his hands. He was so close to kissing her, why didn’t he just go for it, why didn’t he just kiss her. He wanted to kiss her and she obviously wanted him to kiss her as well.

“Chris,” Aviana said and he turned to look at her. “Its ready.”

 

After dinner Aviana went into the living room and turned the radio on and sat on the couch. Chris sat down by her and reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

“So do you have any ideas about what you want to do for our first date?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know Chris,” she shrugged. “Whatever you have in mind will be fine.”

“You sure about that?” he smirked.

“Yeah,” she nodded as she took his hand in hers. “I trust you.”

“Ok I’ll come up with something,” he told her.

“Better be good,” she teased.

“Oh it will be.” He said and she smiled. “You have such a pretty smile,” Chris told her as he ran his thumb across her lips. “I’m glad I’m getting to see it more,” he said and looked at her and their eyes met. “Don’t move,” Chris whispered.

“Chris I….” she said.

“Shhh,” he said softly as he laid his finger over her lips. He moved his finger from her lips and moved closer to her until his lips finally touched hers. Aviana let out a gasp when she felt Chris’s lips touch hers and he pulled away. “Aviana,” he whispered and leaned forward and touched his lips to hers again. Aviana moved her lips against Chris’ as she slid her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, Chris grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap as he continued moving his lips against hers. Chris was an amazing kisser, her heart was pounding in her chest and her pulse was racing. Chris pulled away and looked at her.

“No,” Aviana whimpered, breathless and pressed her lips against his. She felt Chris’s hands grab her hips tighter and he moved her to lay down on the couch never breaking the kiss as he moved over her. Aviana wrapped her arms around him holding him closer to her as his lips moved to her neck.

“Chris,” Aviana moaned as he moved his lips back to hers.

Chris pulled away and looked down at her.

“Aviana,” he whispered and she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Chris tangled his fingers in her hair as she slid her hands across his back. She gave Chris’s chest a push and he pulled away and they sat up on the couch. Aviana leaned forward and pressed her lips back against his and gave Chris a push and he took the hint and laid back on the couch pulling her with him. Chris ran his fingers through her hair and across her back as Aviana’s lips moved to kiss his neck. Aviana touched her lips to his as Chris’s hands ran over her ass. Aviana pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

“Chris,” she gasped as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She kissed him again.

“Aviana.” He said and she sat up straddling his lap. Chris looked up at her.

“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” she told him and leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

“I know, I feel the same way,” Chris told her and sat up. He held Aviana in his lap as he sat up on the couch. “I’m really glad you invited me over for dinner.”

“Chris,” she said embarrassed and laid her head on his shoulder.

“No reason to be embarrassed Aviana, I’m definitely not,” he told her and she moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

“I never expected to feel this way about you, to like you this much,” she told him as she slid her arms around his neck.

“I know baby,” he said softly.

“If you only knew,” she said quietly.

“Well why don’t you tell me?” he asked.

“Chris I….”

“You know how I feel,” he began. “I’m always thinking about you and yes I do really like you and want to date you and no one else. Eventually I want you to be my girlfriend and you know you can talk to me about anything,” he told her and she nodded. “I want us to have that kind of relationship, the kind where we can talk to each other about anything.”

“I want that to Chris,” she whispered and leaned closer to him. Chris still held her hips as she straddled his lap but Aviana felt his fingertips gently brushing her sides.

“Tell me Aviana,” he said softly as he looked up at her.

“Well you already know I like you a lot,” she began and he nodded. “I like being around you and I’m always thinking about you to,” she said and he smiled. “I miss you when I don’t get to see you because honestly talking isn’t enough but it will do if I can’t see you,” she told him and Chris felt his heart start to beat faster. “We haven’t even been on our first date yet but I can’t imagine ever dating anyone but you or wanting anyone else.”

“Me either Aviana,” he whispered. “We may not have a first date yet but we have been alone a lot, had dinners together. Just spent a lot of alone time together.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I know there is no other guy I’ll ever want but you.”

“I don’t want any other woman but you Aviana,” he told her and she smiled as she looked at him. She still couldn’t believe this sexy, amazing man wanted her, waited for her. No other man was going to be as wonderful as he had been to her. She cared about him….but no that wasn’t the right word….liked him….that’s not right either. Aviana looked in Chris’s eyes and that’s when it hit her, she had fallen in love with Chris. They haven’t even known each other that long but she had fallen in love with him. He had made it impossible not to fall in love with him.

“Aviana,” Chris said. “What is it?” he asked and she shook her head and tried to get off Chris’s lap but he held onto her. “Don’t run from me Aviana,” he pleaded and she looked at him shocked.

“Chris I….”

“Don’t run from me,” he said again. “Just talk to me, what’s going on.”

“I….” she said and looked away from him and took a deep breath before looking back at him. Aviana leaned closer to him and touched her forehead to his so they were looking into each others eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

“What did you say?” Chris asked. He knew Aviana did not just say she loved him, he knew he must have heard wrong. He swore he stopped breathing for a minute after she said it.

“Chris I…”

“Tell me again,” he whispered.

“Chris I….”

“Just so I know I didn’t hear you wrong,” he said softly. “Please.”

“I said I love you,” she told him. “I am so in love with you Chris,” she said quietly. “You’ve kind of made it difficult not to fall in love with you.”

“I’m glad Aviana,” he admitted and she looked shocked. “Because I’m totally in love with you to.”

“Really?” she asked as if she didn’t believe him.

“Yes Aviana,” he told her. “Why would you not believe I love you?” he asked.

“Well I,,,” she said and looked away and tried to get up but Chris held onto her so she couldn’t get out of his lap.

“Don’t run from me Aviana,” he said quietly. “Tell me why its so hard to believe I would be in love with you.”

“Well I mean its obvious why I love you after how you’ve treated me and how you still stayed around after I turned you down I know I hurt you,” she said.

“Of course it hurt every time you turned me down, I liked you and thought you’d never want anything to do with me.”

“Chris, I….I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here.”

“It’s ok Aviana,” he smiled. “I told you I would wait as long as you needed me to.”

“I know you did but there was always a small part of me that thought you’d get tired of waiting on me.” She admitted. “A guy like you, Chris you can have any girl you want.”

“I want you, since the first time I saw you and maybe you not agreeing to go out with me right away was the best thing for us.”

“Why would you say that?” she asked as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

“Because I never would have gotten to know you so well if you hadn’t turned me down,” he told her. “I like how close we are, that we can talk about anything. That we were friends first and that it turned into what we have now.” He said and she smiled. “I never thought you’d love me, tell me you’re in love with me.”

“Chris I….”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” he told her. “Anything you wanted me to,” he said softly.  Aviana leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

“That means a lot Chris,” she told him and he smiled.

“Ok,” she said and kissed him again. “Think you can let me up now?” she asked.

“You’re ok right where you are,” he smirked.

“Chris.”

“I need to get home soon anyway,” he told her and she let out a groan.

“I don’t want to leave Aviana,” he told her. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe I’ll hang out with Scott and ignore you all day,” she teased.

“I’m sure he would love that,” Chris smiled. “Call Scott and spend the day with him but leave tomorrow night for me.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” he said and she smiled.

“Ok,” she agreed and Chris leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

“See you tomorrow.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Chris left her house Aviana walked over to the couch and sat down and called Scott.

“Hey Ava,” he answered.

“So what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing.”

“Want to hang out with me?”

“My brother isn’t going to spend tomorrow with you.”

“Tomorrow night but we haven’t spent a lot of time together since I met Chris and I haven’t meant to ignore you but you were the first person I met here.”

“Ok Ava.”

“Great!” she said happily.

 

 

The next day Scott made his way over to Aviana’s house. He rang the door bell and Aviana opened the door and let him inside.

“Hey,” he said as Rebel and Bandit ran over and he bent down and gave them the attention the wanted before standing up.

“So things are still good with you and Chris?’

“Yeah.”

“You still have a date for Saturday?”

“Yes we do.”

“Ava I’m really happy for you two,” he told her. “I told you he wasn’t so bad.” He added and she laughed.

"Yeah you did."

“This may be none of my business but…”

“But you’re going to ask anyway.”

“Yep,” he said. “He kiss you yet?”

“Yeah last night,” she answered.

“SO?”

“He’s a really good kisser, I didn’t want to stop kissing him.” She told him. “I didn’t know a kiss could feel like that,” she admitted and Scott smiled. “Chris is just so amazing and I never thought a guy could be as great as he is.” She told her. “Or that a guy like him could want me.” She sighed. “I told Chris I love him last night.”

“You did!” he said shocked.

“Yeah and do you believe he said he loves me to?”

“Yeah I do Ava, Chris has been waiting for you to be ready to move on and be with him.” He said. “Just don’t run from him I know with his job you two will be apart a lot and it can get difficult, its why he looses a lot of girlfriends.”

“Well Chris already seems to know when I’m going to run from him so I never get a chance to run.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to run from him anymore anyway and the truth is,” she sighed and took a deep breath. “I could be really happy with Chris for a long time.”

“That’s great though,” Scottt said happily. “After all you and Chris have been through you two deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks.” She said. “He’s coming over at some point tonight,” she told her. “I don’t know what he has planned but he cooked dinner the other night for me.”

“That’s really sweet,” he smiled. “Not many men cook for their girlfriends.”

“But I’m not Chris’s girlfriend.”

“What?” Scott asked. “How could you not be his girlfriend?” he asked confused. “You’ve kissed and told each other you’re in love with the other. It just sounds like you’re together. The two of you already act like a couple.”

“I know Scott but we haven’t even really had a first date and well Chris’s never asked me to be his girlfriend.”

“But if he did?” he asked curiously. “Or I guess I should say when he does.”

“I would say yes,” Aviana admitted and he smiled.

“Good.”

“Last night Chris told me he would do anything for me.”

“He loves you.”

“I never thought I would love another man after losing Caleb but now its like….Its just, well I don’t know how to explain it except to say I don’t know how I could not love Chris, I know there isn’t another guy like him and everything about us just seems to fit perfectly.” She told her. “He seems to know what I need before I even know I need it,” she explained. “And he’s also like incredibly sexy,” she smiled.

“That’s the opinion of most women,” he smiled.

“I know it is,” she told her. “But Chris is also a great guy. Guys that are as attractive as Chris usually aren’t so sweet and kind and just an amazing guy,” she said. “I don’t why it took me so long, why I waited so long to admit how I felt. I also can’t believe he waited for me, other guys would have already walked on me by now.”

“Well Chris is not most guys.” he pointed out.

“I definitely know that,” she smiled.

 

 

A couple hours after Scott left Chris made his way over. Aviana let him in after he knocked.

“I didn’t know when you were coming over but I’m making dinner.”

“Smells good,” he said and she smiled. “I’m going to go outside and say hello to Bandit and Rebel,” he told her.

“Go on,” she said and he walked outside.

 

When Chris walked in a few minutes later he was all covered with dirt.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Your dogs made me fall in a puddle,” he told her and she smiled.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Do you want to take a shower?” she asked. “I’m sure I have some pajama pants or something you can wear.”

“Ok,” he agreed and Aviana went to her bedroom and came back with pants and a t-shirt and after telling him where the towels were he went to shower.

 

After showering he slipped on the simple grey pajama pants and walked out of the bathroom carrying the shirt she gave him.

“Aviana,” Chris said and she jumped and turned around.

“Hey,” she said and she turned around and saw Chris standing there. He was wearing the pants she gave him but was shirtless, he had his shirt in his hand. Aviana couldn’t help that her eyes traveled over his chest to his abs. He was definitely the best looking man she had ever seen. He walked over to where she was standing.

“Still cooking dinner?” he asked trying to hide the smile threatening to appear on his face when he saw her eyes traveling his body.

“Well I…” she said as he threaded his fingers in her hair.

“Chris I…” she said but stopped when he touched his forehead against hers. Chris felt Aviana’s fingers touch his chest and he gasped as he felt her fingers run down his chest to his abs, he felt her slowly tracing his muscles and he felt his breathing speed up as her fingers grazed right at the waist of his pants.

“Aviana,” he gasped. “what are you doing?

“Chris I…” she began. “Well you can’t expect to walk in here not wearing a shirt and me not touch you.” She told him.

“Aviana,” he said. “Baby I have no problem with you touching me wherever you want to.”

“Chris,” she said embarrassed and he smirked when he saw her cheeks tint pink but he felt her fingers still running across his abs.

“Aviana,” he said and she looked up at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Chris’s arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss and he felt her moan as his hands roamed across her back and over her ass, he grabbed the back of her thighs and sat her on the counter. Chris moved to stand between her legs and he pressed his lips back against hers. Chris felt Aviana’s hands running across his bare back and through his hair. He pulled away and looked at her. Aviana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her and kissed him again. He ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips and picked her up off the counter, Aviana wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the living room. Chris laid her down on the couch and moved over her. He pressed his lips against hers before moving his lips to her neck as his hands traveled to her shirt and he started pushing her shirt up and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her stomach.

“Chris,” she moaned and he looked up at her.

“Aviana I….”

“Chris, I’m not asking you to stop,” she told him as she ran her hands down his chest to the button on his jeans.

“I know,” he groaned as he placed his hands over hers and moved them. “But we have to,” he said and let go of her hands and sat up. Aviana sat up as well pulling her shirt down. Not actually believing what was happening.

“Chris what’s going on?” she asked and Chris heard it in her voice. He hurt her by telling her no. “I thought you wanted me.”

“I do. You know how much I love you and I want you so much,” he told her. “You have no idea how much.”

“Then why….”

“Can you honestly say you’re ready to do this?”

“No,” she whispered. “How do you know me so well?”

“Its not a bad thing Aviana,” he told her and she smiled.

“Guess not,” she said as he kissed her. “I’ll go get dinner out of the oven before it burns,” she sighed and stood up and walked away.

 

After having dinner Chris and Aviana sat down on the couch together.

“So I know we’ve been hanging out a lot and we’ve both said I love you to each other and I know we haven’t even had our first date but I know how much I want to be with you,” he told her.

“I want to be with you to,” she told him.

“I guess I want to know if….if you’ll be my girlfriend.”

“Really?” she asked smiling.

“Yeah,” he said. “So will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed and Chris smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

“I love you,” he said and she smiled.

“I love you to.”

“So what are we doing tomorrow?” she asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise Aviana,” he told her and she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

“You have no idea do you?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he told her. “But I’ll never tell.”

“That’s no fun,” she complained and she saw Chris look over at her and smirk.

“Maybe not for you but for me it is,” he teased and he saw her cross her arms over her chest and glare a him.

“Not even a hint, if you do have an idea at least tell me if you have an idea,” she said

“So the truth is that I have this idea for our date I’m playing around with in my head I’m just not sure if you’ll like it.” He admitted and Aviana looked up at him.

“Chris as long as I’m with you I’m positive I’ll like anything we do.”

“Think so?” he smiled and she nodded.

“Ok then I’ll go for my idea and we can spend all day together if you want. It can just be a date day.”

“That sounds great to me Chris.’

“So make sure you have a fully charged phone and you bring your car charger just in case.”

“Ok,” she said confused. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see,” he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips.

“Ok,” she said. “How should I dress?”

“Well comfortable for the day and I will admit I’m still unsure about Saturday night but we can come back and change if we need to.”

“Ok Chris,” she smiled. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Me to Aviana.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Saturday finally arrived and Aviana was getting ready for her date with Chris. She had no idea what he had planned but he had told her to make sure her cell phone was charged. The two of them already knew each other really well and even though officially it was their first date it felt like more than just a first date. Chris told her she didn’t have to dress up so she was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. She walked out of her room to the living room because she knew Chris would be here soon to get her. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Aviana walked over and opened it.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Its time for Chris and Aviana’s day of fun,” he said and walked out closing the door behind her. The two of them got in his car and Chris drove away.

“So are you going to tell me what you have planned and why my phone needed to be fully charged?”

“I guess I can now since we’re on the way there,” he told her and Aviana looked over at him and waited but he didn’t say anything.

“Chris!” she exclaimed and he chuckled.

“Ok I thought it would be fun if we used our phones to take pictures and kind of document our day together, everything we did,” he told her. “And I thought it would be fun to visit the arcade and play all the games we used to play when we were younger.” He told her and Aviana smiled.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, you think its stupid,” he said softly.

“No I think it sounds like fun,” she told him.

“Really you’re not just saying that?” he asked.

“Yes Chris really, I loved the arcade when I was younger but I haven’t played those games in years.”

“Me either Aviana,” he told her. “But it will be fun.”

“I know it will be,” she said. “But like I already told you, all I need is to be with you and it doesn’t matter what we do.”

“Its like that for me to Aviana,” he told her. “We’re almost there.”

“So is there anything planned for after the arcade?”

“Lunch,” he said. “But we’ll just figure it out as we go.”

“Sounds good to me,” she smiled.

“Good,” he said as he pulled into the parking lot for the arcade and parked his truck. “You ready?”

“Yeah, lets go have some fun,” Aviana said and the two of them got out of the car and Chris took her hand in his and they walked to the arcade and went inside.

 

When they walked inside Chris led her over to the machine so he could get some quarters for the games.

“Where to first?” he asked and Aviana looked around.

“Pac man,” Aviana said.

“OK,” he said and the two of them walked over to the pac man game and Chris handed her some quarters and she put them in and waited for the game to start. He stepped back and held his phone up. “Aviana,” he said and she turned to look at him and smiled and he snapped her picture and she turned back and started to play the game. Chris watched her amused at how into the game she got, how she moved her body the same way she wanted pac man to go.

“NO!” she exclaimed. “Stupid ghost, stupid Inky ghost,” she muttered and Chris chuckled as she got ready to start again and he held his phone up and snapped a picture of her. When she was done she looked over at Chris.

“You’re not going to play anything?”

“Yeah but I was having much more fun watching you.” He smirked. “Now move aside its my turn,” he told her and Aviana stepped aside and Chris put some quarters in the machine and got ready to play. Aviana smiled and took her phone out and snapped his picture. Then she watched as he played the game. She smiled as Chris seemed to get lost in the game, he was concentrating really hard and Aviana saw the tip of his tongue was out and she held her phone up and took a picture of him.

When Chris was done he walked over to where Aviana was standing and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

“What next?”

“Skee ball,” she said and pointed to the machines.

“Ok,” he said and they walked over. He handed her some quarters and Aviana went to put them in the machine. “Wait!” Chris said.

“What?” she asked.

“Picture,” he said and stood next to her and held his phone out. Aviana slid her arms around him and smiled as he snapped the picture. ‘Ok lets play.” he said and they put their money in the machine and started to play. Chris glanced over at Aviana several times as they played and saw she had a smile on her face. He remembered there was a time when she didn’t smile, when she was so sad and broken he didn’t know if she would be happy again but he was glad he could be part of the reason she is so happy. Chris pulled his phone out again and snapped a picture of her and she looked over at him as he slid his phone back in his pocket and threw the last ball.

“You’re having fun,” he said.

“Yes,” she smiled and stepped closer to him. “Now lets go play one of those games over there,” she said excitedly as she pointed across the room. “Where you sit down and drive,” she added and grabbed his hand in hers.

“Lead the way,” Chris told her and she gave his arm a tug and led him across the room.

 

Chris and Aviana found two empty games side by side and sat down. Chris handed quarters to Aviana and they both put their money in and selected their car and got ready to play.

“I’m beating you Christopher,” Aviana teased as her car pulled ahead of his.

“Not for long baby,” Chris said as he shifted and his car pulled ahead of hers crossing the finish line first. Aviana looked over at him and he had a big smile on his face and she pulled her phone out and snapped his picture and stood up. Chris stood up and walked over to her.

“Hey,” he smiled. She looked up at him and smiled.

“So you up for dance game over there?” she asked.

“Lets go,” he said and Aviana led him across the room to the game. They both put their money in and selected their song and got ready to play.

“Just so you know I’m awesome at this game,” she told him as it started and the two of them jumped hitting the arrows they needed to hit. When Chris looked over at Aviana, he saw she was smiling, he was really glad she was enjoying his idea of the arcade. He was a little nervous about it when he first told her but it seemed like she was enjoying it as much as he was. When they were done playing the game, Aviana won, Chris suggested getting some lunch.

“So where do you want to go for lunch?” he asked.

“Why don’t we just eat here?” she asked.

“Really?’ he asked surprised.

“Yeah, burgers, pizza, chili cheese fries, sodas. What more do you need?”

“Sounds good to me,” he said. “Come on.” He added and took her hand in his and led her over to get something to eat.

 

Chris led Aviana over to a table and she sat down.

“Is there anything you want?”

“No Chris whatever you bring me will be fine.”

“Alright babe,” he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers and then went to get food. Aviana watched Chris as he walked up to the counter to order. The girl behind the counter let her eyes travel his body and Aviana found herself getting jealous at the way she looked at him. As Chris ordered she saw the girl smile at him and flip her hair over her shoulder and reach out and touch his arm. Aviana shook her head she knew she didn’t have anything to worry about when it came to Chris and their relationship but she still didn’t like other girls touching him. She saw Chris move his arm away from her and she walked away to start putting whatever Chris had ordered on a tray. Aviana stood up and walked over to the counter to see if Chris was going to need any help.

When Aviana walked over to the counter she took his hand in hers. Chris’s lips turned up in a smile.

“You ok?” he asked.

“I’m great I just didn’t like that girl flirting with you and putting her hands on you.”

“Aviana,” he said. “Baby you know I love you and that you are the only woman I want to be with.”

“I know that Chris doesn’t mean I can’t get jealous,” she smiled. “You’re really sexy and women like to look at you.”

“You don’t think guys like to look at you Aviana, you’re so beautiful and I do see the stares you get from guys as you pass by.”

“But I only want you,” she told him and Chris smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. “I love you.” Aviana said as the girl turned around and brought a tray full of food over.

“Anything else?” she asked Chris as his gaze turned to Aviana.

“What do you want to drink Aviana?” Chris asked.

“A coke is fine,” she told him.

“Two coke’s,” Chris told her and the girl filled two cups with ice and soda and looked for a place to set them on the tray but it was full.

“I’ll carry them,” Aviana said and took the drinks the girl handed her and Chris took the tray of food and they walked over to a table and sat down.

 

“So I’ve had a really good time today,” Aviana said before taking a chili cheese fry off the plate her and Chris were sharing and eating it.

“I have to Aviana I was nervous that you wouldn’t like this but I’m glad you did,” he told her and she smiled. “And we still have the rest of the afternoon and night ahead of us.”

“What have you got planned?” she asked smiling.

“Honestly nothing I have no idea what we’re going to do,” he admitted. “We can do whatever you want.”

“So we could go for a walk in the park,” she said.

“If you want,” he smiled.

“Or go see a movie,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said as he took a fry from the plate and ate it.

“Or we could play more games here.”

“Anything you want Aviana.”

“You sure about that?” she asked.

“Oh I’m definitely sure about that,” he smirked.

“So we could finish our lunch and go get in the car,” she began. “and go back to my place and watch a movie or we could make dinner.”

“Yes we can do that,” he smiled as she grabbed fry from his plate. “As long as you’re sure you don’t want to go anywhere?” he asked.

“I’m sure Chris I just want to be with you.,” she told him

“Ok then lets go to your house.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait.  I couldn't get this chapter right and I still don't like it very much but I Hope you all enjoy it.**

 

 

 

When they got back to her house Aviana led him inside and they sat on the couch.

“So what exactly did you have in mind?” he asked. “Want to watch a movie?” he asked.

“No,” Aviana answered.

“Want to watch TV?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“What did you want to do?” he asked and she leaned over and kissed him. Chris slid his arms around her as her hands slid across his back and under his shirt, he felt her hands across the waistband of his jeans stopping on the button.

“Aviana,” he said pulling away.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Aviana,” he said shaking his head.

“Fine,” she said and stood up.

“Aviana,” he said as he looked up at her.

“Don’t Chris,” she said and walked into the kitchen. Chris watched her go and covered his face with his hands. He could say he had never turned down a willing girl, especially one that he wanted to be with so much. He stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen where he saw Aviana standing in front of the sink looking out the window.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana walked into the kitchen. She felt like such an idiot, he didn’t want to sleep with her. She opened the freezer and pulled out some chicken and set it out to defrost. Then she stood in front of the sink and looked out the window. Was there something wrong with her was that the reason Chris rejected her not once but twice now. She knew most men would never turn down a girl willing to sleep with them so it had to be her.

“Aviana,” Chris said as he walked over and stood behind her.

“I put chicken out for dinner,” she told him. “Is that ok?”

“It’s fine,” he replied as he slid his arms around her waist. Aviana moved away from him and turned around to look at him.

“Aviana,” he said softly and she heard the hurt in his voice.

“Is there something wrong with me?” she asked him.

“No,” Chris said. “You are perfect and beautiful and I love you so much.”

“I love you to Chris,” she said. “But why do you keep rejecting me?”

“Because I don’t want us to sleep together because you think I want to,” he told her. “I don’t want you to regret anything we do together, especially our first time together.”

“Chris I don’t think I could ever regret anything I do with you,” she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. “But why don’t you let me decide what I’m ready for and what I’m not.”

“Ok,” he agree before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. Aviana laid her head against his chest.

“So,” Aviana said pulling away from him. “What kind of chicken do you want?

“The one with the mushrooms and bacon,” he said and she smiled.

“You like that one?”

“Its my favorite,” he smiled and she shook her head.

“Well let me get this chicken defrosted and you go get some vegetables from the cabinet.”

“Ok,” he agreed and walked over to the cabinets. He walked back over with a couple of potatoes and green beans.

“Ok,” she said. “We can let the chicken defrost then we’ll cook.”

“Sounds good.” He said and Aviana walked into the living room.

 

 

A few hours later the two of them were making dinner.

“So you want to watch a movie after dinner?” Aviana asked as she slid the chicken in the oven to cook.

“Sounds good,” he said and she nodded.

 

After eating the two of them went to her living room to watch a movie. Aviana moved closer to him and Chris looked over at her.

“Aviana,” he said

“What,” she said but he didn’t say anything just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head against his chest as they watched the movie. As they were watching the movie Chris could feel Aviana’s fingers tracing circles on his chest. That simple touch made his heart race.

“Aviana,” he whispered and she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, Aviana slid her arms around his neck as they kissed, She felt Chris running his hands across her back as she moved to his lap. Aviana pressed her lips against his neck and she heard him let out a moan as she continued to kiss his neck.

“Aviana,” Chris whispered as he threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, Aviana’s arms slid around his neck as Chris’s lips moved to her neck. She felt his hands run over her body and felt her stomach tie in knots as he moved her so she was lying on the couch and hovered over her. He looked down at her and ran his fingers across her cheek. Aviana leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Chris pulled away and looked down at her.

“Aviana,” he said, his breathing heavy.

“I’m not asking you to stop,” she told him.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said and Chris stood up and pulled her up with him and led her to her bedroom.

 

When they got in his bedroom Chris shut the door and pushed her against it. He placed his palms flat against the door on either side of her and leaned in close to her.

“You sure about this?” he whispered in her ear. Aviana ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and looked up at him.

“I’m positive,” she told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Aviana wrapped her arms around him as his hands ran over her back and across her butt before grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her up, Aviana wrapped her legs around his waist and Chris carried her across the room to her bed. He sat on the bed with Aviana straddling his lap as he continued to kiss her. Aviana pulled away from him and pressed her forehead to his. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt Chris pull away to place his lips against her neck as he ran his hands down her sides and to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He stood up from the bed and moved to lay Aviana down on the bed and then moved over her. He placed his lips against her neck and trailed kisses along her neck and between her breasts before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Aviana lifted up long enough for him to slide it off of her and toss it to the floor. Chris kissed her lips as he let his hand trail down her body. Aviana felt one of Chris’s hands touch her breast and she let out a gasp and then a moan as he began to gently massage it as he lowered his lips to her other breast. She felt his hand move to the button on her pants, pulling away long enough to undo the button and slide her pants over her hips and tossing them to the floor before turning his attention to her other breast.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled away from her and ran his fingers down her leg and she shivered at his touch. Chris moved down and touched his lips to her ankle placing soft kisses up her leg, Chris could hear her breathing speed up with each kiss as she moaned his name. He kissed her stomach and hip before he placed kisses down her other leg. Chris looked down at her and she ran her hands over his chest and abs before undoing the button on his pants and pushing them over his hips, Chris kicked them off and they landed on the floor behind him. He kissed her lips as he hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them down her legs. Chris moved around on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside her. He heard Aviana moan as he did and he began to move slowly at first before speeding up his movements as Aviana moved her hips in sync with his as she arched her body. Chris felt Aviana wrap her legs around his waist pulling herself closer to him as she moaned his name. Chris pressed his lips against hers as he slowed his movements down and Aviana unwrapped her legs from his waist, letting them fall to the bed as Chris laid down next to her. The two of them lay there quietly next to each other, Chris could hear Aviana try to get her breathing back to normal. Chris turned over on his side so he could see her, she turned her head to look at him and he smiled.

“I love you,” Chris told her.

“I love you to.”

“So I’ll be leaving soon for the new movie,” he told her.

“Oh,” she said softly.

“I was thinking I would really like for you to go with me,” he said and she smiled.

“Really?” she smiled.

“Yes, if you want.”

“I would love to.”

“Good,” he said as she sat up.

“Where are you going?” he asked quickly.

“I’m going to take a shower Chris, I’m all sweaty and stuff,” she told him.

“I’m all sweaty to, I could join you,” he said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

“No Chris, you don’t want to shower I know what you want,” she told him and he smirked.

”So,” he said.

“You can change the sheets while I shower,” he said. “And then after your shower I’ll wash the sheets.”

“Ok,.” he said and got out of bed wrapping the sheet around her body. She grabbed some clean sheets from the closet and set them down and then went to take a shower.

“Alright,” she said and dropped the sheet she had around her body and ran to the shower. Chris smiled as he got out of bed and started taking the sheets off. He took them to her laundry room so Aviana could start them after his shower. He went back to her bedroom and got the sheets she sat out and put them on the bed. He had just finished putting clean pillowcases on the pillows when Aviana walked in the room. He looked over at her and saw she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tight fitting cami top.

“I’m done,” she smiled and Chris walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

“Chris, go take a shower,” she told him as she pulled away. “I’ll be here when you get done.”

“Ok,” he said and kissed her again before walking out of the room. When Chris got out of the shower he realized he didn’t have any clean clothes here so he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to Aviana’s bedroom.

“Aviana,” Chris said and she turned around and looked at him wearing nothing but towel wrapped around his waist.

“Chris,” she said as her eyes traveled his body.

“See something you like?” he smirked

“Yeah,” she said and looked up at him.

“Would you like something more comfortable to wear?” she asked.

“That sounds great,” he smiled and she got off the bed and found a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and handed it to him.

“Be right back,” he said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he walked back in the room he saw Aviana lying across her bed reading a book. He let his eyes travel over her long legs and curve of her butt. She hadn’t given any inkling she knew he walked in the room, she seemed to be very interested in whatever she was reading. Chris walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.

“Are you seriously reading a book right now?” Chris asked and Aviana glanced over at him and saw he had that sexy smirk plastered on his face.

“Yes,” she replied and turned back to her book.

“Aviana,” Chris said and she smiled as she tried to ignore him but he started to run his fingers up her legs, he brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned over and pressed his lips against her neck. Her heart started to race as he lightly grazed her arms with his fingers running them down her arm and reaching for her book.

“Do not touch my book,” she told him and he dropped his hand. “give me one minute to finish this page.

“Fine,” he huffed and turned away from her. She smiled and turned the page and marked it and laid it down and turned to him.

“Chris,” she said. “Chris,” she said again as she ran her fingers over his bare back and scooted closer to him. “You mad at me?” she asked and he turned over and looked at her.

“No, I’m not mad at you.”

“You sure?” Aviana asked.

“Yes.” Chris smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

“So you want to stay the night?” Aviana asked him.

“Really?” Chris asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“Sounds good to me,” he said and Aviana smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

 

 

The next morning when Aviana woke up she saw Chris was next to her and smiled.

“Good morning,” Chris smiled.

“Good morning,” she said. “You want some breakfast?”

“Sounds good.” He said.

 

 

After breakfast Aviana sent Chris into the living room while she cleaned the kitchen up. When she was done she went to the living room and stood in front of Chris. He looked up at her and smirked as she straddled his lap and kissed him. He loved when she made the first move. He ran his hands over her body as she slid her arms around his neck. Chris stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom. When Chris got inside his bedroom he walked over and sat on the bed with Aviana straddling his lap. Chris pulled away to pull her shirt over her head. Aviana leaned down and pressed her lips against his, Aviana felt Chris’s fingers tangle in her hair as he stood up and gently lowered her onto the bed. Chris trailed kisses down her neck, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and toss it behind him. Aviana ran her fingers down his chest and tugged his shirt up and over his head. Chris leaned down and kissed her lips and soon the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor…..

 

Aviana rolled over in bed and laid her head on Chris’s chest. Aviana felt Chris wrap his arms.

“You know I could definitely get used to being in bed with you,” she told him.

“I could get used to that to Aviana,” he smiled.

“Even if all we’re doing is sleeping I could definitely get used to falling asleep beside you and waking up with you every day.”

“That’s what I want eventually Aviana,” he told her. “But I want you to be ready for it, I want to be with you all the time.”

“I do want that to Chris but I think its still to early for us to move in together.”

“I know Aviana which is why I haven’t officially asked you,” he told her and she smiled.

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“So are we just going to stay in bed the rest of the day?” Aviana asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Chris smiled as Aviana laid her head on his chest.

“Yeah me to,” Aviana sighed as Chris wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer to him.

 

 

A couple hours later Chris and Aviana got out of bed and made their way to the kitchen.

“I love you,” Chris said as he slid his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

“I love you to,” she smiled. “And I hope you’ll stay over again.”

“I think I will,” he told her and she turned around. “I’ll bring my own clothes next time though,” he said and she smiled.

“So what do you want for lunch?”

“I think you know I’m not picky.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti sounds great,” he said and walked over to the table while Aviana got everything out of the fridge and cabinets that she needed to make spaghetti.

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Chris asked.

“Just stay out of the way,” Aviana smiled.

“No problem,” Chris said and sat down at the table.

“I’m actually going to make baked spaghetti, it takes a little longer but its so good,” she told him.

“Sounds good to me,” Chris replied. “You sure you don’t want me to help.”

“I’m sure Chris,” she told him as she pulled out a pot to boil the noodles in for the spaghetti and a pan to bake everything in.

“Do you want anything with spaghetti?”

“Some bread maybe,” Chris asked.

“I can do that,” she told him and she grabbed the loaf of bread and butter. Then she grabbed some spices and stirred them in the butter and spread it on the bread and then she sprinkled a little cheese on the bread.

 

After Aviana got the spaghetti in the oven she walked over to the table and sat on Chris’s lap. She felt Chris’s hands rest on her waist.

“It will be ready soon, about thirty minutes.”

“Sounds good.” He smiled and reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. “I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you.” Chris said softly and Aviana gasped and felt her heart start to race.

“Chris,” she whispered as she laid her hand on his cheek and leaned down so her forehead was touching his. “I love you so much to,” she told him. “I always want to be around you, I love every second I get to spend with you and I hate when you have to leave.”

“I wish I never had to leave,” he told her. “When I do I’m just waiting for the next time I can see you again.”

“I am to Chris,” she told him. “I never expected to feel this way again.”

“I know Aviana but I never expected to feel this way about anyone,” he told her. “I may have dated a lot and been with girls before you but I have never felt this way, loved anyone the way I love you,” he said and she smiled.

“Chris,” she whispered. “That’s one of the nicest, sweetest things anyone’s ever said to me.” She said and he smiled.

“You know I’m not normally sweet.”

“I think you are,”she told him and he smiled.

“Well I’m glad you think so.”

“So do we have plans for after lunch?”

“No, we can do whatever you want,” Chris told her and she smiled. “Is there something you want to do?”

“No Chris, I’m happy just staying in,” she told him.

“Me to,” he agreed.

 

 

After eating and getting the kitchen cleaned up Chris and Aviana went to the living room together.

“Did you want to watch a movie?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter we can watch a movie if you want,” she said as she laid her head on his chest, Chris wrapped his arms around her.

“So can I ask you something?” Chris asked.

“You can ask me whatever you want?”

“So eventually you do want to move in together right?” he asked. “Would that be something you want with me?”

“I think so.”

“Ok and what about marriage,” he began, “is that something you would do again, get married?” he asked nervously.

“Well honestly I never really thought about it and the truth is that after losing Caleb I never thought I’d date again or even want to date again and getting married again never even crossed my mind,” she told him. “But then I met you and you totally surprised me I never imagined I would fall in love again.”

“You didn’t want to fall in love again,” he stated.

“That’s true,” she sighed. “But to answer the question you were really asking would I marry you one day. I think I would.” She told him and he smiled.

“Really?” he asked, “You’re not just saying that.”

“No Chris, you do realize we could never have kids though,” she said sadly. “I know you want that so don’t tell me it doesn’t matter because I know it does”

“Yes Aviana I want kids but doctors are wrong all the time, we could still have kids together one day but even if we don’t there are plenty of kids that need a good home Aviana. We can adopt as many kids as you want,” he said. “Whatever makes you happy.” He added softly.

“Chris,” she whispered. “I love you so much.” She said and leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

“I love you to Aviana.” He whispered. “More than anyone or anything.”

“Chris I….”

“Aviana I know from talking to you about Caleb that he was obviously your first love and losing him like you did hurt. It’s why I never pushed you or tried not to push you into anything once you told me everything.” He began. “And patience is not one of my strong qualities,” he added and she smiled. “But I love you and would do anything for you, anything to make you happy,” he said as he laid his palm against her cheek. “Even letting you go if you decided you didn’t want me anymore.”

“I know you would Chris, but you know I’d do anything for you to,” she told him and she laid her hand over his and moved it off her cheek and laced her fingers with his. “I don’t think I could ever not want you Chris, you don’t have to worry about that.” She told him and he leaned over and kissed her lips. Chris slid his arms around her pulling her closer to him, just as his lips touched her neck Avianas phone rang.

“Damn it,” Chris cursed.

“Sorry,” Aviana apologized, “I should probably see who it is,” she told him and he let go of her and she got off the couch and walked across the room to answer her phone. “It’s my mom.”

“Oh,” Chris said. “Tell her she’s ruining my fun” he teased and Aviana shook her head and answered her phone.

“Hello,” she answered as she stood up and walked outside.

“Hi Ava, I haven’t talked to you in awhile so I thought I’d call and see how things were going.”

“Things are really good,” she answered. “you’ll be happy to know you were right about Chris.”

“That you love him,” she stated.

“Yes.”

“Have you told him?” she asked curiously.

“Yes I did and he feels the same way,”

“Good.”

“Mom, he’s such a great guy and he’s been so patient with me.”

“Chris sounds wonderful,” she said.

“He really is,” she sighed as she sat down on the porch swing. “He wants us to live together eventually.”

“He’s asked you already?” she asked surprised. “Not officially but he said he wants us to live together when I’m ready and he would just have to move across the street for now..”

“And are you ready for that?” she asked her and Aviana let out a sigh.

“Its becoming really difficult to find reasons not to, I love spending time with him and being around him all the time,” she began. “And when its time for him to go home I hate watching him leave, I don’t want him to leave.”

“You should do what makes you happy, it is possible to deeply love two people in a lifetime.”

“I see that know,” she admitted.

“Well I’m glad you’re doing so well and you know if you need anything all you have to do is call us.”

“I know,” Aviana said softly. “I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Well I look forward to meeting him.” She said. “Will you be coming home anytime soon?”

“Sometime within the next couple of months.”

“Ok let me know when, we miss you.”

“I miss you to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aviana stayed outside sitting in the swing after she finished talking to her mom. A few minutes later she saw the door open and Chris walked out. He walked over and sat down next to her.

“Everything ok?” he asked worried and Aviana looked over at him and smiled.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “My mom has a way of putting everything into perspective for me,” she told him. “I never thought it was possible to deeply love two people in a lifetime but I do.”

“Aviana I…”

“I love you more than you can imagine.” She said and he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “You can stay over again if you want, for as long as you want.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“Sounds good, I’ll go pack some clothes,” he told her. “See you when I get back.” He said and kissed her lips before walking across the street.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he walked inside he saw Scott in the living room.

“You finally decided to come home,” Scott said and Chris walked into the living room and sat next to him.

“I guess so.”

“You were with Ava all night,” he said and Chris smiled.

“Yes,” he answered.

“So….”

“I spent the night with Aviana and I’m going to spend a few more nights with her,” he told him.

“So you two are….sleeping together now?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Scott I just…I can’t even begin to describe how much I love her, how I always want to be with her, how much I hate leaving her,” he told him. “I could be happy with her for a very long time.”

“Really?” Scott asked smiling.

“Yeah for the rest of my life,” he said and Scott smiled. “Now I’m going to pack,” he told him and went upstairs to his bedroom.


End file.
